complicated
by Nata96
Summary: " sasuke saja " / " Oh, sepertinya kau mengajakku berteman akrab, oke baiklah sasuke , tapi maaf jika tentang sakura , aku tak akan bisa akur denganmu " / " Ada apa kau kemari sasuke ? "/ " Sakura aku hanya ingin...'/ Pergilah sasuke-kun , menyingkir dari hadapanku ' / ' Uchiha akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan sakura, ingat itu" / (Sasuke,sakura) (naruhina) Teika
1. Chapter 1

**_Begitu manis hingga tak kuasa hati untuk menahan_**

 ** _Begitu menyenangkan ketika otak secara refleks memutar segala tentangmu_**

 ** _Rindu ini seakan muncul tanpa dipanggil , seakan memenuhi kepala yang selalu berfikir tentangmu_**

 ** _jarak? yahh.. jarak yang menjadi penghalang antau kau dan aku_**

 ** _percayakah kau? hey, seseorang yang selalu aku rindukan ,percayalah hati ini selalu milik mu._**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto hanya milik masashi kisimoto , nata hanya pinjam karakter beberapa tokoh, manun ceritanya original dari nata dong ya :D happy reading minna ..

 **20 juni 2012**

 **sakura pov**

Namaku **Sakura Haruno** , hanya gadis biasa tidak kenal dengan make up ataupun barang hits lainnya, teman-teman di kelas mengataiku cuek,dan terlalu polos , _well_ apakah aku harus perduli? ah , benar dari sekian banyak perempuan mungkin hanya aku yang terlihat polos , tanpa lipstic, bedak , pensil alis ataupun alat rias lainnya. Aku mempunyai sahabat terbaik, mungkin kami akan bersahabat sampai disurga nanti , gadis baik itu bernama Hinata . HInata Hyuga , salah satu gadis yang terkenal di sekolah nya karena prestasi dan sikap pemalu namun tegas, yap di mana lagi jika bukan Konoha Senior High School. Oh, iya aku sekarang menduduki kelas 2 tepatnya di XI sains 2, namun aku dan Hinata bersekolah di lokasi berbeda dan di sinilah aku Suna Senior High School . Memang secara fisik kami berjauhan, namun hati kami sudah bersahabat sejak kelas 7 di Konoha Junior Senior High School.

Aku bersekolah di Suna bukan karena aku tidak diterima di KHS , ataupun malas berada di sana, sama sekali bukan, namun aku hanya ingin merasakan hidup mandiri dan jauh dari keluarga , meskipun begitu seminggu sekali aku menyempatkan pulang untuk bertemu dengan ibuku . Jarak Konoha dan Suna memang tidak terlalu jauh hanya terpaut jarak sekitar 150Km . Tidak terlalu jauh bukan? Ya beginilah kehidupanku sekarang berada dalam flat sederhana dan tinggal sendirian . _Well_ sudah cukupkah aku dibilang anak yang tega meninggalkan ibunya di rumah? tidak ! masih ada kakak kesayanganku , dia Sasori Haruno . Kakak ku bekerja di salah satu universitas di Konoha,bekerja sebagai salah satu jajaran dosen olahraga, di sana ia cukup terkenal hingga digandrungi oleh beberapa mahasiswanya , ya begitulah dosen muda , manis , baby face dan satu lagi kakakku lajang .

Hari ini hari minggu, aku sengaja tidak pulang ke rumah hanya untuk menghadiri seminar yang diadakan oleh salah satu BIMBEL terbesar di jepang , dan woow lihat peserta yang datang tidak hanya dari Suna, banyak juga dari luar kota terbukti dengan penuhnya daftar absensi peserta seminar , dan catat ada Konoha juga .

" Hey ra, kau sedang apa ?" seorang berambut kuning dengan ikat ponytail khasnya menepuk bahuku , aku tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang

" hey Ino, ah.. tidak hanya sedang menunggu Tenten, dia juga ikut dalam acara seminar ini " jelasku dengan cengiran kebingungan

" kau kenapa? baik baik saja?" terlihat ekspresi khawatir dari wajah ino

" ah,,tak apa ino, aku hanya sedang bingung mencari Tenten , perempuan cepol dua itu sekarang ada di mana sih , sudah hampir setengah jam aku di sini "jelasku menggerutu mengacak acak rambutku yang tak gatal, tiba-tiba dari jauh terdengar suara seorang gadis meneriaku namaku dengan tidak elit, sauaranya cempreng luar biasa sehingga aku dan ino menutup telinga bersamaan .

" sakuraaaa...inooooo..." teriaknya dengan lantang, dan aku percaya gadis itu memanggil kami sambil berlari tergesa gesa.

" kau lambat tenten " tatapku tajam sembari menylangkan kedua tanganku di dada

" _Gomen-ne, S_ akura-chan aku tadi dipaksa Neji untuk mengantarnya sebentar ke minimarket sebelah " terangnya gelagapan

" Baguslah , dan kau membiarkan aku untuk duduk di sini menunggu mu bagitu ?"

" sudahlah kalian berdua, ayo masuk seminar akan segera dimulai, aku tidak mau mendapatkan tempat duduk di akhir sendiri sedangkan nanti Sainya Ino akan tampil " mata Ino berbinar, dan dapat aku pastikan sekarang hati ino sedang banyak bunga yang mendadak bermekaran di dalamnya.

" ino tampil? eh maksudku Sai mu tampil?" tanyaku sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan gadis yang mulai melenggang pergi menuju absensi , di ikuti dengan aku dan tentan dibelakangnya .

" ya begitulah, ayooo " ino menarik kasar tangan kami berdua hingga mencapai meja absensi

Tenten menggerutu ketika melihat pergelangan tangan kami berdua memerah akibat tarikan dari Ino, namun apalah daya kami yang tidak bisa memarahi Ino karena jika kami memarahinya dia akan berpidato satu jam penuh menceramahi kami berdua. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan ternyata memang benar jika acara ini sangat besar, dan banyak siswa yang datang untuk menyaksikan seminar ini, meskipun bisa dibilang kalau acara ini hanya semacam penawaran untuk dapat menarik minat siswa bergabung dengan bimbel ternama itu. Aku menggaruk bagian belakang leherku yang tak gatal seraya memperhatikan barisan absensi di seberang, dan Wooow, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sekelebat bayangan seorang pemuda yang tidak asing bagiku. Sudut mataku mencari refleksi bayangan yang tercipta beberapa detik yang lalu, dan ah ,, i got it ..

Pemuda itu mengenakan jeans panjang hitam yang agak sempit dibagian bawah,mengenakan kaos biru dongker bertuliskan WAR, dipadukan dengan jaket yang senada dengan kaos yang ia pakai, tak lupa sepatu kets hitam dengan aksen warna putih dibagian bawahnya . Aku menelah ludahku,menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat dari jauh , kepalaku reflek menggeleng cepat , dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat diartikan aku menundukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum pedih.

" Ino apakah kau sudah selesai mengabsen kita?" tanya tenten penasaran

" yoshh, sakura , aku, dan kau " jawab Ino sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di muka kami berdua bergantian

" kau kenapa Sakura " tanya Ino penasaran

" Eh, tidak apa apa Ino , ayo masuk " bohongku tertawa sambil menarik kedua tangan mereka menuju bangku yang ... yeah..bisa dibilang kami beruntung , pemuda bermuka pucat seperti mayat melambaikan tangan kearah kami, pemuda itu menepuk nepuk 3 kursi kosong disampingnya, seolah mengisyaratkan kami untuk duduk di sana, dan akhirnya di sinilah aku, berakhir diantara 2 pasangan yang tengah bahagia, hanya aku di sini yang berstatus single dan ini menyebalkan, hey bukannya aku cemburu, maksudku bisakah mereka meninggalkan sejenak lelaki mereka saat bersamaku? oh tidak kau cemburu sakura melihat kedua temanmu duduk bersebelahan dengan pacar mereka * **inner sakura berbisik*** .

" Aku harap kalian menghargai posisiku di sini, oke... dan jangan bermesraan di tempat umum " ucapku menatap mereka tajam

" iya sakura kami paham " ucap Neji mengelus kepala Tenten

" Siaall, lebih baik aku sendirian daripada menjadi obat nyamuk mereka berempat " menghela napas kasar

" HALLO, SELAMAT PAGI ADIK-ADIK SUDAH SIAP UNTUK SEMINARNYA , OKE SEBELUM KITA MEMBUKA SEMINAR UNTUK HARI INI SAYA INGIN MENDENGAR TERIAKAN SEMANGAT DARI PESERTA YANG HADIR DI SINI " Suara MC mulai menggema di seluruh penjuru gedung , tampak setiap peserta terlihat antusias dan seluruh mata memandang MC di atas panggung, tak berapa lama suara teriakan " SIAAAAAP" menggelegar menyambut acara hari ini . Dan di sinilah cerita dimulaiii...

 ** _setelah seminar..._**

aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan kedua teman sekelasku membiarkan mereka menikmati waktu bersama kekasih masing-masing, aku menghela napas kasar merutuki kebodohan kenapa sejak kemarin aku tidak mencari teman tambahan untuk menghadiri acara ini,paling tidak ketika ino dan tenten meninggalkanku masih ada 1 orang yang menemaniku, sehingga aku tidak perlu berjalan sendiri dengan kepala tertunduk kebawah karena menghindari tatapan mengerikan dari para laki-laki yang menatapku mengerikan. " Untuk apa mereka menatapku bahkan aku tidak berdandan dan aku tidak cantik " gerutuku dalam hati dan tetap lurus berjalan hingga pada akhirnya aku mendongakkan kepala ku, nah timing yang tepat , aku menemukan sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi menarik mataku untuk terus aku lihat . Di sekelilingnya ada banyak perempuan yang mengajak ngobrol sesekali bersikap genit di hadapan pemuda itu. kutarik napasku dalam - dalam mulai melangkahkan kaki ke bangku yang tidak jauh dari tempatku . Ku buka slig bag yang tergantung dipundak untuk mendapatkan ponsel di dalamnya, dengan cepat aku menekan kontak dengan nama Teika ichijouji , memberanikan diri untuk menekan pilihan " tulis pesan " , dan akhirnya aku menekan layar ponselku untuk menulis beberapa kalimat .

" _hey, kau kembali rupanya"_

tanganku merambat menekan tombol send disebelah pojok kiri untuk mengirim pesanku kepada Teika . Mataku kembali melotot ketika delivery report dengan status terkirim , alisku terangkat sebelah, dengan senyum mengejek aku bergumam " ternyata kau tak mengganti nomormu dan tidak pernah memberi kabar padaku ". Hatiku linu ketika menatap kembali kearah pemuda diujung seberang sana sedang bergurau dengan teman-teman perempuan nya meskipun juga ada beberapa laki-laki di sana.

 **Sasuke POV**

Namaku **Sasuke Uchiha** , akan aku ceritakan sedikit mengenai diriku . Tentunya kalian sudah tahu bahwa marga Uchiha bukanlah marga sembarangan, terkenal akan kecerdasannya yang tinggi, perusahaan yang besar dan err, tampan. Aku tidak narsis, hanya saja itulah faktanya dan itu berlaku untukku , pintar dan tampan, meskipun aku punya kelemahan dalam beberapa bidang yaitu olahraga, kecuali lari dan berenang aku menyukainya. Aku sekarang duduk di kelas XI Sosial 3. Bukan karena aku tidak pintar berada di kelas sosial, hey sudah kubilang Uchiha selalu pintar, hanya saja aku bosan dengan materi berbau sains, dan aku ingin mencoba dunia yang baru. Oh ya, aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior Senior High School, salah satu sekolah yang terbaik di Konoha , dan perlu di ingat bahwa aku adalah salah satu anggota kedisiplinan di sekolah ini. Aku mempunyai sahabat baik sejak kami bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School , ia bernama Naruto . Laki-laki berambut mencuat keatas berwarna kuning yang terkadang membuat aku muak karena dia begitu cerewet , namun tetap saja dialah sahabat terbaikku, dan beruntungnya kami kebetulan satu kelas lagi selama di sekolah Konoha senior high school dan dia adalah yang terbaik dari yang baik .

" Sasuke bakaaa " teriak seseorang dibelakangku, suaranya lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar

" kau kenapa heh naruto? Tumben sekali tak bersemangat " tanyaku menatap sahabatku yang mukanya semakin hari semakin tertekuk akibat murung .

" Sasuke ayolah ikut seminar di Suna, apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke sana, nanti sekalian kita jalan-jalan " rengek naruto dan itu membuatku jengkel

" terserah kau saja dobe "jawabku singkat

" yataaaaa, sipp aku akan memesan tiket seminar di koperasi sekolah , kau tunggu saja di sini dan jangan bergerak kemanapun" ucap naruto sambil mengacak acak rambut ravenku , sebelum sempat menerikakinya dia sudah melesat menuju koperasi

" Baka dobe " ucapku datar

Ngomong – ngomong tentang Suna, aku mempunyai kenalan yang sekarang berada di sana , entahlah sedikit sedih ketika mengingatnya, dan rasa sesal di dalam hati ini belum bisa terobati hingga sekarang ." Apa kabarnya sekarang " eluhku sambil menatap langit yang nampak cerah hari ini. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah melupakanku , ataukan mungkin sekarang di suna ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang special, dan ahh apa yang aku pikirkan , mengapa beberapa hari ini selalu teringat tentang dia, yaa dia yang kubicarakan adalah gadis kecil polos, dan benar benar polos sampai sekarang , polos disini bukan dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti orang bodoh, namun di lihat dari segi luar (penampilan) ,dia tak pernah aneh-aneh , selalu rapi dan sederhana, dan bahkan dia tidak memoles lipstic di bibir mungilnya, ataupun menggambar alis tebal layaknya gadis hits sekarang. Ya, dan satu kata untuknya dia sempurna di mataku. Namun, mataku mendadak sendu , mengingat fakta bahwa aku hanya bisa memantau dirinya hanya lewat sosial media saja, bahkan seorang uchiha terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengirim sms kepada dirinya, benar-benar membuatku gila.

" ya aku gila sekarang , sakura " ucapku lemah

" Hei sasuuuukeeeeee..." suara yang tadinya sangat lemah dan tidak bersemangat berganti menjadi suara yang lantang dan penuh semangat, ya siapa lagi jika bukan naruto yang telah berhasil mendapatkan 3 tiket seminar untuk besok, hal itu dapat dilihat jelas dari cengiran khasnya dan dengan 3 lembar tiket ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengebrak mejaku .

" bisakah kau biasa saja " mataku tajam mengarah ke naruto dan aku sengaja menekan kalimatku untuk memperingatkan tingkah konyolnya

" hehe, maaf sasuke , aku hanya gembira " tetap dengan tawa nya yang khas

" yah,terserah " jawabku asal

" sasuke , aku membeli 3 tiket , yang satu akan aku berikan kepada shikmaru , aku akan mengajak si pemalas itu datang supaya hidupnya lebih berwarna " jelas naruto panjang lebar

" aku tidak ikut naruto " sebuah suara menyela diantara percakapan keduanya , seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir nanas dengan mata sayu dan selalu menguap ketika pelajaran , ya dia adalah shikamaru si pemalas namun nilainya sangat bagus, tapi ingat tetap bagus seorang uchiha.

" kau ikut " ucapku seraya menatap tajam kearahnya

" ya ya ya baiklah , terserah kau saja dan hei sasuke , jangan bilang bahwa kau ke Suna hanya ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu " tanya shikamaru penuh selidik dari sorot matanya

" bisa jadi " jawabku asal , di dalam hati aku mnegatakan " ya aku harap aku bertemu meskipun hanya melihatnya " . tawaku memudar tergantikan oleh senyum yang memilukan

 **Hari minggu (seminar)**

" Dobe bisakah kau mempercepat langkahmu?" teriaku kepada sahabat kuning yang tengah asyik dengan gadget barunya

" iya sasuke sebentar, aku sedang mencoba mencari kenalanku." Gerutunya ketika aku mengintrupsi kegiatannya

" sasuke benar, lupakan kenalanmu ayo kita masuk " Shikamaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung , aku mengekorinya dibelakang memandangi sekelilingku, dan tak kutemukan sosok yang aku cari . langkahku terhenti ketika tubuhku menabrak sesuatu di depanku, dan astaga apa yang aku lihat, shikamaru mendadak berhenti dan melongo kaget ke arah pintu masuk yang berlawanan.

" sas, bukankah itu " shikamaru tergagap

" itu apa? Cepatlah jalan "

" tidak, kau lihat dipintu absensi peserta di seberang sana" katanya sambil menunjuk arah pintu yang dimaksud

" sasuke , itu sakura-chan " teriak naruto histeris

" oh Tuhan " Aku terus menatap kearah pintu itu, melihat pemandangan yang sangat aku rindukan, sangat, sangat , sangat, hey aku tidak munafik, aku merindukannya . Sosok berambut merah muda dengan dress abu-abusekitar 2cm dibawah lutut, tanpa make up ,dan mengenakan kacamata nya seperti dahulu , rambut merah mudanya yang ia kuncir kesamping ditambah poni samping yang menawan, "sempurna" ucapku tanpa sadar ,

" berhentilah memandangnya kita harus segera duduk " naruto bersedekap dengan alis diangkat sebelah, seolah membalikan semua ucapanku sebelumnya ketika ia asyik dengan gadgetnya .

" yaa... " aku melangkah menuju tempat duduk tanpa mengalihkan pandangaku kepadanya , dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku terpesona.

Aku tetap memandang sakura , mengikuti setiap gerak geriknya , di mana ia duduk, bersama siapa dia , dan yeah aku beruntung , ia duduk dibarisan belakangku meskipun letaknya tidak tepat dibelakangku, namun aku bisa mengamatinya diam diam hanya dengan menolehkan kepalaku kesamping agak kebelakang , aku bisa melihat bagimana suntuknya dia ketika kedua temat perempuannya bergurau dengan kekasih mereka , dan aku bisa membaca jelas jika ia sedang sebal.

" HALLO, SELAMAT PAGI ADIK-ADIK SUDAH SIAP UNTUK SEMINARNYA , OKE SEBELUM KITA MEMBUKA SEMINAR UNTUK HARI INI SAYA INGIN MENDENGAR TERIAKAN SEMANGAT DARI PESERTA YANG HADIR DI SINI " sial suara MC sialan itu membuyarkan lamunan ku, dan acara seminar pun dimulai.

Terserah , dan aku benci suasana ramai seperti ini, aku melihat dobe dan shikamaru begitu antusias, hey sejak kapan shikamaru bersemangat seperti ini, entahlah yang jelas aku muak dan ingin keluar dari tempat pengap ini.

...

Seminar usai, aku menghirup udara dengan rakus karena hampir mati kepanasan di ruang itu, aku meninggalkan si bodoh Naruto dan Shikamaru, karena mereka berniat mencari kontak naruto yang juga katanya mengikuti seminar itu. Mataku sekali lagi menangkap sosok merah muda yang sedang duduk sendirian dengan ponsel di genggamannya, wajahnya murung dan sedikit tegang. "Ada apa dengannya" tanyaku gusar, rasanya aku ingin menghampirinya namun aku mengurungkan niatku, inner sasuke yang lain pun berteriak menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya dan aku bingung dalam situasi seperti ini. Ku tampar pipiku sendiri dengan keras, mengatakan pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi laki-laki, dengan mantap aku melangkahkan kaki menuju gadis itu.

" Hey, sakura " Ucapku dihadapan gadis yang sedang menundukan kepalanya, ketika suaraku mencapai telinganya ia mendongak dan tak lupa menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya seakan aku adalah hantu.

" Sass..sa..suu..kee.." ucapnya tergagap sambil membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Matanya melotot tak percaya dan kami terdiam untuk beberapa detik . Mataku terkunci ke dalam mata gadis itu, aku dapat melihat ekspresi kaget dari matanya, aku menghela napas sejenak .

"Hn"

" kauu..." ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke arahku

 **End sasuke POV**

 **stay tune, terus ke chapter 2 yaa**

 **love you minna, bagi yang udah baca terimakasih**

 **nata butuh komen dan saran juga buat kedepannya biar lebih baik nulisnya**

 **barangkali ada yang mau ajarin nih.. heheh**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi . Nata Cuma pinjam karakter . dan cerita Ori ide nata sendiri**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **NORMAL POV**

Kedua mata anak manusia masih terkunci satu sama lain, onyx dan emerald menyatu dalam satu tatap, sang emerald tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut akan kehadiran pemuda itu .

" saass..sasuke " katanya lirih ,

" Hn, ini aku " balas pemuda itu dengan tenang,berjalan menuju perempuan di hadapannya , tanpa dikomando sakura bergeser sedikit dari tempat duduknya mengisyaratkan sasuke untuk duduk di sampingnya

" kau ikut eh?" tanya sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka

" ya seperti yang kau lihat "sasuke mengedikan bahu

" ohh " sakura hanya ber oh riaa karena perasaan canggung dan bingung menyelimuti hati kecil gadis itu

" kau tak berubah, kapan terakhir kita bertemu ? " sang pemilik onyx menatap sakura dengan senyum lembut yang jarang sekali ia lakukan

" em..a..sekitar 6 bulan mungkin " ia membalas senyum sasuke , ada tatapan kecewa yang terpancar dari mata cantik sakura

" cukup lama "

" ya.. "sakura menutup kalimat percakapan diantara mereka,sasuke paham ketika sakura berkata "ya , hem , baiklah " berarti percakapan harus segera di akhiri , dan rasa canggung kembali berputar diatara keduanya .

" heiii...sasuke sakuraaa-chan..." teriak naruto sambil melambaikan satu tangannya ,dengan diikuti oleh ketiga pemuda dibelakang nya

" naruto, sai, neji ?" sakura mengernyitkan dahi melihat fenomena yang ia lihat sekarang, pacar ini dan tenten mengenal naruto, dan tunggu siapa anak laki-laki berkuncir nanas itu.

" Hei.. di sini " sasuke berteriak , dan ini membuat sakura cukup terkejut

" Wah, tak kusangka kalian bertemu secepat ini " ucap shikamaru sukses membuat sasuke melayangkan tatapan mematikan kearahnya, sedangkan sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya memasang wajah bingung, akhirnya ?secepat ini? Apa maksudnya?

" sakura – chan, hai lama tak berjumpa , ini perkenalkan , yang ini shikamaru ,dan hey sasuke ini sai dan neji , mereka berteman dengan kita mulai sekarang. " naruto memperkenalkan mereka kepada sakura , sedangkan gadis itu mencoba tersenyum diantara lebingungannya

" iya naruto-kun lama tidak bertemu, aaahh dan aku sudah mengenal mereka berdua " tangan sakuran menunjuk kearah neji dan sai secara bergantian

"hn , senang bertemu denganmu Sai, Neji"

Sai dan neji tersenyum bersama

" iya naruto, sakura adalah teman pacar kami berdua " terang Sai dengan wajah polos nya . bukan polos menurut sakura , namun bodoh

" dan aku adalah shikmaru , senang bertemu denganmu Haruno-san " ucap shikamaru sopan

" panggil sakura saja , di sini semua memanggil nama kecilku " sakura tersenyum manis, melupakan fakta bahwa ia ingin mengetahui maksud dari shikamaru tadi

" baiklah sakura " shikmaru tersenyum singkat

" yasudah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan teman-teman" sakura menarik diri dari percakapan ini, ia merasa aneh berada di sekitar banyak laki-laki dan tentunya merasa aneh di dekat sang pemilik marga uchiha

" baiklah hati-hati " ucap mereka serentak ,

" dau kau lihat, sasuke kecewa dengan perginya sang merah jambu " goda shikamaru , Diikuti dengan tatapan sai dan neji yang meminta jawababan ataske bingungan mereka

" dia .. semakin cantik " ucap sasuke pelan nyaris tak terdengar oleh teman-teman nya,namun shikamaru masih bisa mendengar hal itu.

 **...**

Ruangan dengan nuansa biru dongker tanpak mewah dengan hiasan lukisan klasik yang tergantung di setiap sudut dinding, buku – buku yang rapi di rak buku , meja belajar lengkap dengan bingkai foto sesosok gadis berambut merah muda , karpet dengan gambar gelombang air menghiasi sebagian lantai, serta ranjang berukuran king size yang melengkapi kamar tersebut, sangat luas dan terdapat kamar mandi di dlamnya.

Pemuda raven bermarga uchiha merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur , masih dengan ponsel ditangannya yang tidak pernah ia lepas sejak seminggu yang lalu tepatnya seuasai seminar, tangannya gusar membuka menu dan sepertii ingin mengetikan sesuatu namun selalu berakhir dengan detele teks. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak berani jika mengenai gadis merah muda pujaannya itu .

Ponsel berdering secara spontan membuat sasuke menggeram kesal, lamunannya terpecah dan imajinasi soal sakura harus mendadak terhentikan.

" temee, kau di mana?" teriak suara melengking dari seberang sana yang pasti milik naruto

" Hn,di kamar ?" jawab sasuke singkat

" kau tidur dengan perempuan? Astaga sasuke kau keterlaluan "

" jaga mulut bodohmu itu naruto "

" aku hanya bercanda, kemarilah nanti malam akan ada acara kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan ulang tahun ibuku "cerita naruto panjang lebar dan sukses membuat sasuka mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang, menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya , melesat ke kediaman naruto yang terpaut 10km dari rumahnya .

Dalam hitungan menit dapat dipastikan jika pemuda raven itu sudah menapakan kakinya dikediaman naruto, di sana sangat ramai, dan sasuke benci dengan keramaian . Terlihat ada Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah duduk melingkar mengitari kue ulang tahun bertuliskan Kushina diatasnya . Sasuke menghembuskan nafas mulai melangkah menuju teman-temannya, tampak orang tua naruto tersenyum bahagia kearahnya, begitu pula dengan teman-temannya yang merangkul pundak pemuda pemilik onyx tersebut.

" hai ketemu lagi Sai, Neji " ucap sasuke sambil tersenyum seadanya

" Yoo sasuke " ucap mereka berdua kompak

" yoooshhh.. ayo kita mulai pestanya " Minato memimpin jalannya pesta hingga akhirnya setelah pesta usai hanya ada 5 pemuda berbeda marga yang tanpak di ruang tamu keluarga naruto .

.

.

 **Diwaktu yang sama di flat sakura**

" Sial,bahkan sms ku tak ada jawaban darimu " sakura merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh, dengan berani mengirim sms yang bahkan ia paham jika sang penerima tidak akan mau membuka sms darinya .

" aku memang benar-benar bodoh " ucapnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri .

Perasaannya masih campur aduk, antara kesal dan penasaran mengapa Teika pada saat itu ada di lokasi seminar bimbel . Sakura frustasi hingga akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidur , dan matanya secara perlahan tertutup , alam mimpi akan terbuka untuknya.

.

.

 **Kediaman uzumaki**

" oh ya sasuke bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan sakura?" ucap Sai dengan senyuman khas yang terkadang memuakan , sementara naruto dan shikamaru meneguk ludah mereka sendiri mendengar pertanyaan sang mayat hidup

" emm.. kami dulunya satu sekolah watu di junior high school, sakura asli konoha, dan hey kalian jauh jauh dari suna untuk ke acara naruto? " sasuke menglaihkan pembicaraan

" yaa, suna –konoha tidak terlalu jauh hanya 2,5 jam saja . Oh iya sakura tinggal sendirian kan neji ?" ucap Sai polos

" yaa, kudengar dari tenten begitu " neji tetap dalam mode tenangnya

Sakura tinggal sendirian? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya? bagaimana dia menjaga pola makannya . pikiran itu yang menghantui sasuke untuk saat ini, hanya sakura yang ia pikirkan

" Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Neji

" umm... yaaa begitulah kurasa. "

" anak-anak pulanglah ,sudah malam dan besok kalian harus sekolah, neji dan sai ingin menginap? " suara ibu naruto memecah percakapan mereka

" Tidak bibi, terima kasih kami juga haru sekolah besok " jawab sai lembut

" yasudah kalian hati-hati "

Neji menghentikan langkah, " ingat kapan-kapan kami akan datang lagi dan menculik kalian untuk melihat indahnya Suna"

" pasti "

.

.

 **konoha senior high school**

Pemuda pantat ayam melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin sekolah, menuju meja yang sebelumnya sudah janji dengan teman-temenanya untuk makan siang bersama . Suasana kantin mendadak ramai semenjak kehadiran Sasuke, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang berbisik dan membicaraka pemuda yang kini tengah menyeruput kopi di hadapannya . helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari pemuda itu, teman-temannya sontak melirik ke arah Sasuke .

" ada apa? "tanya sasuke kepada semua mata yang melihat kearahnya

" kau sakit sasuke-kun ?" Hinata sang gadis berambut indigo membuka suaranya

" hn, tidak "

" oh ya _minna_ bagaimana dengan seminar kemarin , aku dengar kalian bertemu dengan sakura " Hitana berceloteh ria sedangkan tubuh sasuke menegang mendengar nama sakura diucapkan , memutar ulang kejadian di mana dirinya menghampiri sakura .

" iyaa, namun hanya sebentar sayang , sakura harus pergi sepertinya dia ada urusan. Bukankah begitu sasuke ?" terang naruto membuyarkan lamunan sasuke .

" ya begitulah,dan kau Hinata ,kau sahabatnya mengapa kemarin kau tak bersamanya ketika seminar ? sakura tak mengajakmu? " sasuke mulai memberondongi Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan

" Aku saat itu ada acara , jadinya aku tidak bisa ikut, sakura-chan juga mengajakku sebenarnya begitu pula Naruto ku juga membujuku untuk ikut, namun ayah bersikeras mengajakku pergi keacara keluarga "

" Tak apa Hinata-chan , aku mengerti " balas naruto seraya mengusap kepala Hinata lembut.

" Shika, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Naruto menginterupsi shikamaru dari lamunan tak bergunanya itu

"bukaa, eh buuukkaann...hanya saja aku penasaran kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa move-on dari sakura " Sudut mata shikamaru melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek

" sialan kau " balas sasuke dengan seringaian khasnya

" Sasuke ? kau masih mengharapkan sakura kembali? " tanya Hinata sarkastis, ia tahu bahwa mereka berempat bersahabat di sekolah dan dalam catatan bahwa naruto juga menjadi kekasihnya sekarang, namun Hinata juga mempunyai sahabat yang tidak kalah pentingya untuk dirinya, yaa dia adalah sakura

"Hn "

" bantulah dia Hinata-chan " ucap Naruto serius

" Maaf aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusan kalian berdua, maksudku kalian tahu betapa aku dekan dan sayang kepada sakura-chan " Hinata melemahkan suaranya dan tertunduk lesu

" Jangan paksa Hinata,dan kau sasuke jika kau memang berniat mengajak sakura berpacaran kembali , lakukan sebelum ada pria lain yang merebutnya ." shikamaru kali ini berkata tegas dan bijak

" Hn, tapi aku tak berani " ucap sasuke lesu

" Ka-u bo-doh " naruto menambahkan penekanan disetiap suku kata yang ia ucap kan

.

.

 **Suna senior high school**

 **Priiiitttttt...**

Suara peluit menggema di ruangan volley , dmana disana terlihat seorang gadis merah muda yang sedang terengah mengusap peluh di dahi mulus miliknya menggunakan tangan .

"sial ,, kurang sedikit lagi , ayo teman teman " ucap gadis itu kasar

" baiiikk " seluruh anggota tim suna kelas XI sains 2 merespon ucapan sakura

Hari ini adalah babak final volley putri untuk angkatan kelas XI , dimana yang maju adalah kelas XI Sains 2 dengan kelas XI sosial 2 . Riuh teriakan dan suara gemuruh angin senantiasa mewarnai pertandingan saing itu . Sakura yang merupakan kapten volley dikelas mereka memberikan aba-aba kepada ino untuk melakukan passiing kearahnya , dan sekali sakura melompat tinggi , bola volly ia pukul keras diatas udara tangannya mengayun kuat menimbulkan bola tersebut menikuk kebawah dan jatuh di area lawan "smash:" .Teriakan suporter kelas XI sains 2 memenuhi aula olahraga sekolah, dan berakhir denga tim sakura yang meraih trophy juara tahun ini.

" kita berhasil jidat lebar " ucap ino kegirangan , memeluk sosok merah jambu di depannya dan memeluknya erat

" iyaa, aku bersyukur "

" mau merayakan?" tawar tenten menyela pelukan mereka

" yeah, tentu , kapan dan dimana?" sakura antusias

" akan aku pikirkan dan kalian luar biasa "seraya memeluk kedua teman sekelasnya , tenten mengucap syukur ditengah pelukannya

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku berjalan menuju loker pakaian ganti , mengelap peluh yang menetes di sekitar dahiku, ku hembuskan nafasku untuk mengurangi sesak akibat kelelahan. Yaa, volly kali ini cukup sengit dengan lawan anak sosial. Tapi aku tak perduli yang terpenting aku dan rekan satu tim dapat menyabet tropy tahun ini dan aku bangga dengan teman-temanku. Tanganku mencapai kunci loker, memutar pelan kunci hingga berbunyi " ceklek" , loker sedikit terbuka, ku gunakan tanganku untuk membuka pintu loker biru dongker di depanku .

Betapa terkejutnya ketika aku merasakan ada sedikit gelombang listrik yang menjalah dibahuku, bukan karena benar-benar tersengat listrik hanya saja aku mencium aroma maskulin yang sangat aku kenal . Pikiran negativeku berkeliaran, mungkinkah ada laki-laki yang masuk ruang ganti wanita? Jangan bodoh sakura itu hanyalah pemikiran burukmu . kepalaku tidak hentinya berfikir , hidungku mengendus di sekitar loker untuk mencari tahu darimana asal aroma tersebut, dan aku sangat terkejut saat ino menyengir ke arahku ,

" mencium bau laki-laki sakura?" tanyanya menggodaku'

" sial, ternyata kau ino , apa yang kau lakukan dengan parfum laki-laki itu?" sakura geram dengan ulah teman baiknya itu

" hehe, ini milik Sai , karena aku lupa membawa parfum , ya sudah aku aku meminjamnya " ini menerangkan kronologi parfum sai dengan mata berbinar, dan itu membuat sakura jijik

" Dan aromanya sama dengan miliknya " gumam sakura pelan

" apa sakura? Kau bilang apa?" ino mendengar gumaman sakura dan berfikir bahwa sakura akhir-akhir ini selalu suka bergumam

Heh, kau bodoh sakura hanya dengan mencium aroma yang sama dengan miliknya kau kembali teringat tentangnya, dan bahkan kau membayangkan dia datang menepuk pundakmu, kau bodoh sakura benar-benar bodoh . aku merutuki kebodohan diriku , seketika pikiranku melayang dan mendadak semua menjadi remang-remang dan mulai menggelap.

" Sakuraa.. sakuraa..sakuraa,, sadarrr ?"

suara suara mulai menyebutkan namaku dan ketika itu hanya hitam yang aku lihat

" _Sakura ,ayo bermain ." ucap laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun , dia tampan , dan sedikit kekanak anakan_

" _Teika-kun jangan " sergahku ketika Teika mulai menaiki pagar salah satu bangunan kosong di pinggiran kota Konoha_

" _Tak apa, kau aman bersamaku " laki-laki kecil itu melempar senyum nya yang khas kepadaku_

" _jika kau jatuh aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab, dan ayolah ini saatkan kita berangkat les bahasa inggris " gerutuku sambil menarik lengan baju bawahnya yang sedikit kelonggaran , air mataku hampir jatuh saat Teika tidak mendengarkan ucapanku ,_

 _Ia menoleh ke arahku, melihat genangan air yang sebentar lagi akan tumpah, dan aku dapat merasakan jika kakiknya mulai merayap turun , kedua tangan mungilnya mengusap kepalaku pelan , bibirnya bergerak mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menangis , setelah itu ia membawaku ke tempat les bahasa inggris ._

" _Ugly, beautifull, Handsome , " kami meneriakan setiap kosakata yang ditunjuk oleh Kurenai sensei , setiap jatuh pada kata ugly ,teika menoleh kearahku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan menjulurkan lidahku kepadanya , ya beginilah kami bersahabat dari kecil selalu berbagi kesenangan maupun kesedihan ._

" Teikka-kun...engg.. Teika-kun "aku berteriak dan terbangun dari bayangan masalalu yang membuatku frustasi akhir-akhir ini.

" Sakura, hey kau tak apa ?" Ino memelukku lembut , mengusap pundakku beberapa kali sebelum melajutkan kemabali perkataannya " kau baik-baik saja kan? "

Aku menundukan kepalaku, air mata lolos dari pelupuk mata seakan aku terpental kebeberapa tahun yang lalu setelah mengingat sedikit kenangan bersama sahabat kecilku. Teika Ichijouji begitulah ia dikenal, dia adalah pemuda yang aku lihat sebelumnya dan selalu mengabaikanku .

" Aku tak apa-apa ino " ucapku memeluk ino erat, aku merasa tak ingin kehilangan seseorang kembali,ini begitu menyakitkan ketika ditinggalkan oleh orang yang kau anggap penting dalam hidupmu .

" tenanglah semuanya baik-baik saja "

Ruang UKS sudah sepi, sepertinya aku pingsan cukup lama hingga jam tanganku menunjukan pukul empat sore. Bersama ino aku pulang, tenten ada pekerjaan menjaga toko seusai sekolah sehingga ia tak bersama kami saat ini.

Ino memutar kunci mobilnya, mulai menginjak kopling dan memajukan satu step persneleng , kaki dan tangannya lihai dan sangat cekatan ,aku menghela nafas lega seolah bersyukur akan selamat jika ino berkendara sesuai prosedur .

" em.. Ino maaf merepotkanmu " ucapku tertunduk

" apa saja untukmu sakura, lagipula kau sudah banyak membantuku juga dalam hal belajar , kau dan tentan sahabat terbaikku " mata ino berbinar seperti biasanya

" terimakasih ino, kalian berdua juga berarti untukku, maukah kau dan tenten kapan-kapan aku ajak ke Konoha ?" tawarku

" boleh , apakah ada laki-laki yang tampan di sana?

" Dalam mimpimu gadis nakal , ingatlah kau punya Sai "

" iya sakura, aku hanya bercanda , oke aku bisa nanti akan aku diskusikan dengan tenten, dan ada acara apa ini tiba-tiba megajakku ke kampung halamanmu ?

"hanya ingin mengenalkanmu kepada sahabat baikku di sana, aku harap kau dan tenten dapat bersahabat dengannya juga " terangku sambil mengingat Hinata, dan ahh aku sudah lama tidak berkiirim kabar dengannya semenjak seminar lalu, _well_ aku terlalu sibuk dengan latihan volly dan pikiraku selalu saja mengarah ke Teika .Sial

" Baiklah, di mengerti komandan sakura "

Tawa tercipta ketika Ino memperagakan sikap hormat , ya begitulah akhirnya aku mendapatkan sahabat baru di sini, daitu membuatku betah di Suna. Ponsel ku berdering, tanda ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk , aku melirik layar ponsel yang aku genggam sedari tadi ...

" Oh astaga, apalagi ini.." mataku melebar tidak percaya menyaksikan sebuah nama muncul dilayar ponselku

.

.

.

 **Yosh,chap 2 selesai**

 **Tunggu chapter 3 yap.. terimakasih yang udah baca .**

 **Komen dan vote ya, ini cerita juga aku publikasi kan di wattpad dan fanfiction dengan akun yang sama.**

 **Heheh... akk aku bingung mau ngomong apa, tolong koreksi jika ada yang aneh ya minna.. Arigatouuu :***

 **...**

 **note : untuk yang bingung sama teika, bisa search digoogle wajahnya si teika ichijouji ..**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi selalu, nata pinjem karakternya sebentar . dan lagu dalam chapter ini punya bang Taka and friend's (One Ok Rock)**

 **Happy reading** _ **minna ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Badanku sakit dan sekujur tubuhku pegal , lidahku mati rasa , semenjak tragedi pingsan di sekolah aku sangat malas untuk mengerjakan suatu hal, termasuk mandi dan menyiapkan makanan untukku sendiri . _Well_ ini adalah hal paling memuakan di hidup seorang Sakura haruno , cih menyebalkan . Tiada henti aku menggerutu kepada diriku sendiri. Pikiranku melayang kembali saat aku berflashback ria di UKS sekolah, aku melihat Teika dengan sangat jelas dan aku bisa merasakan bagaimana laki-laki kecil itu menggandeng tanganku. Serta satu lagi, orang yang paling aku benci, ah bukan benci hanya saja aku sudah malas berhubungan dengan dia yaitu "Sasuke" kembali mengirimiku pesan singkat yang nyaris membuat aku jantungan ketika berada di dalam mobil Ino. Untuk apa dia mencoba akrab denganku lagi.

" aku malas membalas sms nya " ucapku lemah menatap ponsel dengan walpaper hello kitty di sana

" Sakuraa, kau kuat , kau pasti bisa melupakan dan mencari pengganti Sasuke , oke ! dan sekarang fokuslah kepada tujuanmu , yaa sekolah untuk bisa masuk ke universitas yang baik dan menjadi dosen seperti kakakmu ." aku menyemangati diriku sendiri dan memantapkan diri untuk giat belajar

" Sakuraaaaaaaa.." suara cempreng menggema dari arah dapur memanggilku dengan sangat keras, kupikir aku perlu memasang kedap suara di flat ku

" _Ne.. Ino "_ ujarku malas

" Makan malam sudah siap,kau harus makan sayang staminamu harus tetap terjaga, aku memasakan spageti kesukaanmu "

" _Ne.._ aku keluar "

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

 **(kediaman Uchiha)**

Rumah yang terdapat di salah satu perumahan mewah di Konoha malam itu tampak ramai, terlihat empat orang manusia yang sedang sibuk dengan piring dan makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka, tak jarang sang sulung selalu menjahili adik bungsunya dengan lelucon yang cukup membuat sasuke ingin menendang sosok aniki nya keluar.

" _Ne_ ,, Suke- _chan_ kau tak merindukan Sakura- _chan_ " ucap laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut model poni lempar seperti sasuke hanya saja warna rambutnya lebih hitam , wajahnya hampir mirip dengan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya

" Itachi- _nii_ jangan panggil aku seperti itu dan aku tidak merindukan dia " itachi mendapatkan _death glare_ dari adik kesayangannya

" _Gomen gomen_ habisnya kau akhir akhir ini selalu mengigau tentang sakura- _chan_ "

" Terserah " mulut sasuke membantah namun rona merah di pipinya tak bisa ia sembunyikan , dan spontan sasuke mengingat jika Sakura belum membalas pesan yang tadi sore ia kirimkan kepada Sakura

" hei, kalian , sudahlah jangan terus bertengkar , _okaasan_ dan _tousan_ mu bisa-bisa kehilangan napsu makan kami " wanita tercantik di dalam keluarga uchiha menginterupsi putra-putra kesayangannya

" Hn," Fugaku dan Sasuke menjawab bersamaan, sedangkan Itachi hanya tertawa melihat respon ayah dan adik laki-lakinya

" ck, dasar kalian berdua sama saja " Mikoto melirik kearah suami dan anak bungsunya . " Dan bagaimana dengan Sakura- _chan_ , ibu merindukan dia Sasu- _chan_ " Mikoto menghela nafas kasar menatap putra bungsunya disamping Itachi

" Dia baik-baik saja kaasan, aku bertemu denganya waktu seminar kemarin "

" kalian masih berteman kan? Sang kepala keluarga mulai bergabung dengan topik Sakura, ya memang Fugaku sangat suka dengan gadis bermarga haruno itu, bagi fugaku sakura adalah perempuan yang baik dan sangat dapat dipercaya

" Ya, mungkin " sasuke menjawab singkat

" apa maskudmu?" Itachi dan mikoto saling adu pandang beberapa detik hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka kembali pada sasuke

" Aku sudah kenyang , terimakasih atas hidangannya _kasaan_ " Sasuke undur diri dari makan malam .

" anak itu " Fugaku bergumam kecil

.

.

.

Dikamarnya ,pemuda raven mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar melangkah mengambil ponsel yang berda di samping laptop _dark-blue_ miliknya.

"Sial..belum di balas " terlihat betapa kecewanya pemuda itu ketika melihat isi pesan di kotak masuknya, banyak pesan dari nomer-nomer tanpa nama yang terus membrondonginya dengan pesan yang memuakan dan diantara semua pesan itu tidak ada pesan balasan dari sakura

Ia kembali menatap bingkai foto yang membingkai foto gadis pujaannya , sasuke mengambil bingkai foto itu dan memandang lekat kearah mata emerald sakura, pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan sasuke ingat benar tanggal 18 Desember 2011 ketika sakura mengiriminya pesan namun sasuke abaikan tanpa rasa bersalah . Apakah ini karma?

 **(18 Desember 2011)**

" _Sasuke .. kau dimana ?" suara gadis pemilik surai merah mudai di rambutnya mulai geram dengan pemuda yang sedang ia ajak bicara melalui telfon_

" _di sini " ucap suara pemuda itu_

" _bisakah kita bertemu sebentar , aku janji tak akan lama , katakan kau dimana? Dan aku akan menemuimu " Sakura mulai menahan tangisannya_

 _Tut..tut...tut...tut...tut... suara sambungan telepon terputus, gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan perilaku kekasihnya , air mata berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya, dan ia sangat kecewa dengan tindakan bodoh kekasihnya itu . Sakura mulai mengetikan pesan untuk sasuke_

 _ **{kau dimana? Apa salah ku ? kenapa kau mendiamkan aku sasuke ? tolong jawab, aku tak bisa jika kita seperti ini, kenapa kau selalu diam dan tak pernah membalas pesan dariku ? }**_

 _Kurang puas dengan kalimat sebelumnya, sakura kembali mnegetikan pesan kepada sasuke kembali_ _ **{ mungkin kau bosan setiap hari inbox mu selalu penuh dengan pesanku , tolong balaslah sebenarnya kau kenapa?kenapa kau mendiamkan aku ? cukup sakit 2bulan tanpa kabar darimu , dan aku merindukanmu }**_ _Notifikasi layar ponsel sakura menunjukan delivered sasuke-kun_

 _Dan gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk memberikan kekeuatan kepada hatinya , hubungan nya dengan sasuke sudah terancam untuk selesai._

 _._

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Tentu saja aku mengingatnya, saat dia marah padaku dan aku tak memperdulikannya , ketika ia membrondongiku dengan banyak pesan tapi aku tak pernah membalasnya , hingga pada akhirnya dia lelah dengan sikapku hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ku .

 _ **{ Kau diam! aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau seperti ini ? jika memang kau sudah tidak memperdulikanku lebih baik kita putus }**_

begitu lah pesan terakhir yang aku dapat, begitulah kalimat yamg ia lontakan saat aku mengabaikannya , aku memang bodoh ya aku tahu itu, aku dan Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 7 bulan yang lalu dan aku mendiamkannya selama 2 bulan tanpa kabar , wajar jika ia meminta putus denganku. Entah mengapa aku dulu bertindak kekanak-kanakan , hanya karena Sakura bersekolah di Suna dan aku di Konoha , aku menjadi bersikap cuek dan tidak perduli kepadanya .

Aku masih ingat betul , sebelum kelulusan Konoha Junior High School tepatnya setelah ujian nasional , aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, dan yeeahh aku berhasil mendapatkannya , dia begitu manis saat itu, malu-malu ketika aku mendatangi dirinya dihadapan teman-temannya .

" _Hey, sa..kura " panggilku saat itu_

" _ettoo, Sasuke ada apa?" tanya nya dengan rona merah di pipinya_

" _Aku pinjam sakura sebentar " aku meminta ijin kepada Hinata_

" _bawalahh..."_

" _Tidak , di sini saja , dan sakura tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" mata onyx milikku mengunci emarald cantik dihadapanku memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya ,dia terlihat kaget , pipinya menunjukan semburat merah dan ekspresi itulah yang sampai sekarang ada didalam pikiranku_

" _anoo, kau serius ?" ucapnya terbata_

" _Hn, apa aku terlihat main – main " mungkin tatapan pada saat itu terlalu mempesona sehingga sakura mau menerimaku , karena mataku pada saat itu tidak dapat terlepas dari manik emerald miliknya , dan eerrr bibirnya sangat menggoda dan aku hampir menciumnya jika di sana tidak ada Hinata_

Kami hanya menjadi pacar satu lokasi untuk satu bulan, selebihnya karena Sakura bersekolah di Suna dan aku menetap di Konoha eman bulan berikutnya kami menjalani _Long Distance Relationshiiittt , eh...relationship ._ Awalnya hubunganku dengannya berlangsung baik-baik saja dan seminggu 1x ketika sakura pulang kami selalu bertemu , namun memasuki bulan ke enam entah rasanya sangat malas dan sudah tidak bergairah untuk berpacaran dengan Sakura , pada akhirnya aku mencampakannya dan menunggu ia memutuskanku.

Sebut saja aku bodoh, karena memang aku pantas di sebut bodoh , aku meninggalkan sakura yang begitu sabar kepadaku , dan sekarang ia pun tak mau membalas pesan dariku ? dan hey sasukee, apa kau menyesal dahulu mencampakannya ?

Aku berjalan menuju kasur milikku,merebahkan tubuhku memandangi nomor ponsel sakura , keberanianku kembali muncul setelah aku mengingat kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut si pemalas shikamaru . " Dapatkan dia kembali sebelum ada pria lain yang mngencaninya " .sebelum aku mengetikan pesan, notifikasi muncul di layar ponselku, aku spechless dan bagun dari posisi tidurku,aku benar-benar sangat bahagia ketika layar ponsel menampilkan nama "Sakura" . Tanganku gugup, seolah jantung berhenti berdetak , napasku tersenggal , hingga akhirnya aku dapat menekan pesan dan membaca isinya .

" Aku baik, bagaimana dengan dirimu ?" begitulah isi pesan dari sakura , dengan tindakan berani aku menekan kolom "call" , sehingga secara otomatis aku menelfon gadis yang beberapa detik lalu membalas pesan singkatku

" _Moshi-moshi "_ suara indah sakura mulai mamasuki telingaku , dan suara ini yang aku rindukan

" Yoo, sakura ... apakah aku menggangu ?"tanyaku penuh kehati hatian

" Tidak Sasuke- _kun_ , ada apa ? "

" Eto..." mulutku terkunci seperti ada lem kuat yang menjerat bibir atas dan bawah ku

" Sasuke- _kun_ .. kau mendengarkanku ?" tanyanya heran

" Maaf sakura mengejutkanmu , kau ada waktu minggu ini? Apakah kau pulang? "

" iya aku pulang , kenapa?"

" boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" pikiranku mulai bimbang, apakah sakura mengijinkanku ataukan malah makian yang akan aku dapatkan nantinya

" Tentu.." ucap suara lembut itu

" Boleh? Syukurlah , kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu nanti _Jaa-ne"_ hatiku berbunga bunga ,kupu-kupu serasa beterbangan di dalamhatiku

" Ne..sasuke- _kun_ "

Aku bahagia , dan Tuhan aku benar benar bahagiaa akhirnya aku bisa bertemu sakura lagii. Biarlah langit malam mengataiku gila , dan aku tak bisa menahan senyuman yang terus mengembang .

" Yooshhaaaaaaaaaaa... aku bahagia " teriakku , mungkin suaraku telah meenuhi seluruh isi rumah

"Wooyyyy Baka sasuke , pelankan suaramu bocah " Itachi berteriak dari ruang tengah

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura Pov**

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku , getar ponsel membuyarkan semua imajinasi yang sudah aku rakit , aku menatap layar ponsel, nama "Sasuke" tertera nyata di layar , apa ini? Baru sebentar aku membalas pesannya, dia menelfonku? Apakah ada sesuatu yang darurat. Aku berspekulasi semampuku sambil mengusap layar ponsel untuk menjawab telfon dari mantan kekasihku, hingga aku tersedak ketika ia menyatakan suatu pertanyaan

" Maaf sakura mengejutkanmu , kau ada waktu minggu ini? Apakah kau pulang? " ucap suara diseberang sana

" iya aku pulang , kenapa?" jujur aku gugup dan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak ketahuan

" boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" nada Sasuke sedikit menuntut seolah agar aku berkata –iya-

" Tentu.." ucapku asal, seketika aku menepuk jidat lebarku tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang aku berikan kepada Sasuke

" Boleh? Syukurlah , kalau begitu sampai jumpa minggu nanti _Jaa-ne"_ Aku mendengar desahan lega dan sepertinya ia sangat gembira

" Ne..sasuke- _kun_ " bibirku bergerak dengan sendirinya, seolah memang mengijinkan sasuke untuk menemuiku, namun di dalam hati aku sangat takut

.

.

( **Suna Senior High School)**

Hari ini sabtu, dan aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang , rasanya rindu rumah dan hari ini akan menjadi hari paling menyenangkan , sekolah hanya masuk 2 jam untuk absen dan setelahnya siswa akan dipulangkan . Aku meletakan tas ke samping meja, menatap langit pagi yang lumayan mendung, apakah ini akan turun hujan , jika iya maka ini tidak bagus.

" hey Saku " ino membuyarkan lamunanku

" hey Ino, _Ohayou_ tumben sendiri ? tak ada pacar? " aku mencari sosok Sai di sekitar Ino

" Sai- _kun_ sedang sibuk, ia tak sempat mengantaku ke sini " wajah Ino menampilkan raut kecewa , bibirnya mnegerucut dan matanya sedikit sayu

" ohh , mengertilah Ino, Sai sangat sibuk dengan gambarnya, kau tahukan dia akan mengikuti kejuaran lukis untuk bulan ini ?" hiburku mengusap pundaknya pelan

" Aku paham ,hanya saja aku kesepian "

" hey, masih ada aku dan sakura- _chan baakaaaa_ " Tenten tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang ino, dengan tas ransel coklat serta rambutnya yang tergerai ,eh ... tunggu ...Tenten menggerai rambutnya? Woww ini luar biasa

" Rambutmu ?" aku dan Ino kompak mengucap kalimat itu bersama, kami saling beradu pandang dan tentunya "melongo"

"Aneh? Aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik di depan neji temen-teman " ucapnya malu-malu

" kau cantik " ucapku jujur

" kau sempurna " Ino menambahkan

Suara gaduh dari kelas XI Sains 2 mendadak sepi, kehadiran sosok laki-laki berumur sekitar 30an membuat mereka semua bungkam . Wali Kelas kami Kakashi Hatake , entah bagimana orang seperti dia dengan masker andalannya serta buku ditangan kirinya yang aku yakin itu bukanlah buku kerja ataupun buku pelajaran , dapat menjadi salah satu guru teladan di Suna Senior High school.

"Bagus, kalian selalu diam ketika aku datang kemari, aku punya pengumuman untuk kalian , setelah kalian mengisi absen di lembar ini ,kalian boleh pulang , tidak harus menunggu 2 jam disini , karena ruangan akan segera dibersihkan , dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk ujian tengah semester mulai hari rabu nanti " ucap Kakashi sensei

" Baik sensei "

"Haruno-san ,tolong koordinir absensi ini dan jika sudah selesai serahkan keruanganku "

" _Hai'_..Sensei " aku bangkit dari tempat duduku berjalan menuju meja guru, dan mengambil selembar kertas absensi

" Baik teman-teman agar absensi teratur aku ingin kalian maju satu per satu untuk menandatangani ini , dan tolong jangan ribut , " tegasku mengarahkan teman-teman satu kelas

Satu per satu siswa maju menandatangani kolom kosong disamping nama mereka , tak butuh waktu lama , hanya 15 menit aku dapat mengumpulkan tand tangan 25 siswa .

" baiklah, terima kasih .dan kalian boleh pulang, hati hati _minna,_ happy weekend _"_ ucapku sebagai closing

.

.

 **(Kediaman Haruno)**

" Sakuraa, bangun lah adik kecil " suara nya membagunkanku dari mimpi indah, siapa lagi jika bukan kakakku satu-satunya , Sasori Haruno .

Aku membuka mataku, mengusap mata yang sedikit blur , melakukan peregangan diatas kasur berukuran queen size.

" Diam lah Oniisan ,aku capek " gerutuku sambil menutup diriku sepenuhnya dengan selimut

" Bangun Saku- _chan_ , kau tak boleh menjadi perempuan yang malas" aku merasakan lengan kekar kakakku meraih tubuh kecilku kepelukannya , dan ini lah yang aku suka dari kakakku,ia selalu menyayangiku tak perduli berapa umurku sekarang .

" Tidak "

" Oke baiklah " ada nada sedikit mengancam yang tersirat dalam ucapan Saso- _nii,_ dan sepertinya jurus andalannya akan dilancarkan pagi ini untuk membangunkanku secara paksa , tangannya mulai mengarah kepinggangku dan aku tau pasti, ia akan menggelitik pinggangku , dengan secepat kilat aku menjauh dari pelukannya, lidahku menjulur tanda mengejek .

" _Ne..ne..ne_.. aku mengerti kakakku sayang dan tolong jangan macam-macam ,hahah " aku memeluk kakaku tidak lupa meninggalkan kecupan lembut di pipinya , bergegas keluar untuk menemui ibuku yang sudah siap dengan berbagai masakannya di meja .

" _Okaasaaaaannn_ .." teriakku sambil menuruni tangga, aku memeluk malaikat tanpa sayapku , mengecupnya lembut di kening lebar milikinya

" Sakura , kau tambah berat, selamat pagi sayang " ibu membelai rambutku penuh cinta

" memang bu, sakura tambah berat , aku bahkan sampai sesak napas saat dipeluknya tadi "

" Saso – _nii_...heeeemmmm kau yang berat " aku mengerucutkan bibirku, terkadang meskipun hanya candaan tapi tetap aku merasa kesall

" bercanda sayang, kau yang terbaik " tangan besarnya menarikku untuk duduk menyantap sarapan

" nyaammm... _Okaasan eng.. oishiiiii "_ celetukku dalam kondisi mulut penuh dengan makanan

" Telan dulu baru bicara sayang " ibu membersihkan sekitar mulutku dengan tissue

" hehehe.." aku tetap dengan cengiran tanpa dosa

" Acara hari ini ?" Sasori- _nii_ menatapku

" Tidak- " belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku , ada seorang tamu yang berkunjung

" Permisiii..." suara itu memecahkan kesayikan kami ketika sarapan,. Pemilik suara bariton berada dibelakang pintu, mataku melebar karena suara itu sangat aku kenal .

" Siapa yang pagi pagi datang ke sini, biar aku buka saja _kaasan_ " kakakku beranjak dari kursinya menuju sumber suara , aku yang terdiam lama kemudian secepat kilat berlari menuju kamarku..

"sakura kau mau kemana? Habiskan sarapanmu " suara ibuku melengking hampir 8 oktav namun tak aku hiraukan,bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika hari ini sasuke akan datang berkunjung , dan aku belum mandi ataupun menggosok gigiku . Ini gila , benar-benar gila .

Dan mengapa aku begitu antusias?

.

.

 **Normal pov**

" _Niisan_ " sasuke kaget melihat sosok tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya

" Sasuke ?" sasori mengernyitkan dahi , menatap Sasuke heran . " mau apa kau kemari? bertemu sakura? " itulah kalimat sinis yang keluar dari mulut seorang kakak sakura, begitu dingin dan sinis.

Inner sasuke berteriak " sial, kakaknya membenciku " . Bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia tidak pandai untuk mengendalikan situasi.

" Iya Saso- _nii_ , aku sudah ada janji dengan sakura , bolehkah aku masuk? " sasuke memasang senyum yang sangat lembut,

" mau ap- " Sasori menghentikan kalimatnya ketika suara ibunya muncul menyela

" Sasukee.. hai nak, kau jarang sekali ke sini , ayo masuklah . nah Sasori kenapa kau hanya membiarkan Sasuke berdiri di situ." Ibu sakura memberi tatapan tajam kerah putra sulungnya itu

" Yah, terserah ibu, ayo Sasuke masuklah " sasori bergeser,sedikit untuk memberi jalan kepada tamunya, bukan tamu sakura lebih tepatnya .

" Sakura di mana bibi?" sang pemilik onyx menatap sekeliling memperhatikan rumah sakura, entah sudah berapa bulan ia tak mengunjungi rumah ini banyak yang telah berubah dan semakin banyak foto sakura yang dipajang diruang tamu

" entahlah , ketika dia mendengar suaramu dia langsung melesat keatas, mungkin dia mandi , soalnya sakura kesiangan ." terang ibu sakura

"ohh " Sasuke ber Oh ria mendengarkan ibu sakura , dalam hatinya ia senang karena gadis merah mudanya tampak mempersiapkan diri untuk menemui dirinya .

" Kau bersekolah di mana sekarang" suara Sasori kembali mengejutkan sasuke yang sedikit melamun tentang sakura

" Aku di Konoha Senior high school Niisan "

" Oh.."

" Keluargamu baik?" Ibu sakura menambahkan dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum tulus sasuke

Tak berapa lama kemuadian , sesosok gadis cantik menuruni tangga, drees berwarna _soft-pink_ dibawah lutut, lengkap dengan slig bag putih yang di selempangkan dipundaknya , rambut panjang yang ia ikat menyamping menambah kecantikan yang ada dalam diri sakura. Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku adalah Sakura mengenakan _Lip-Gloss._ Mungkin ini adalah suatu kemajuan untuk diri Sakura

" Anoo... _okaasan..oniisan_ , aku akan keluar dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , boleh? " tanya gadis itu malu-malu

" Tid-" suara sasori lagi-lagi terjeda

" Tentu boleh sayang , kau sangat cantik , dan Sasuke tolong jaga anak bibi ya " ibu sakura mengerling genit kepada putri kesayangannya

" Kau siap ? " suara bariton sasuke kembali membuat sakura gugup

" emm..yaaa kurasa "

Mobil Sasuke melaju normal membawa gadis pujaannya menuju taman kota Konoha, taman itu selesai renovasi , tampak masih banyak rumput hijau yang selesai di tanam . Hari minggu memang hari yang cocok digunakan untuk mengistirahatkan fikiran. Di sudut taman banyak bunga Ixora dengan berbagai warna yang memberi kesan cantik di taman itu, di tengahnya terdapat air mancur lengkap dengan patung kuda ditengahnya . dan jangan lupakan , banyak orang berkencan di sana, dan itu membuat Sakura mengingat masa lalu bersama sasuke .

" Ingat masa lalu ?" sasuke memuali percakapan

" Yaa,, sedikit " sakura mengangguk setuju, sambil menunjuk bangku yang dilindungi oleh kanopi pohon yang sangat besar, " Ayo duduk di sana, kaki ku pegal "

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju bangku berwarna biru ,dan mulai menyamankan posisi duduk mereka.

" bagaimana sekolahmu saku?"

Sakura menegang, mendengar nama panggilannya yang sering sasuke gunakan ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih , ekspresi gugup sakura tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, karena sakura sangat buruk untuk berbohong.

" ehh..anoo, itu sekolahku lancar sasuke, teman-temanku juga baik di sana"

" baguslah.."

"kau sendiri ?"

" aku? Ya membosankan. Tidak ada tantangan dan tidak ada yang menarik " jelas sasuke menampilkan wajah yang sulit diartikan

" jangan sombong, kau memang selalu teratas ,tapi jangan menganggap sekolah tak berguna " sakura melirik sasuke sinis

" aku tak menganggap sekolah tak berguna saku" sasuke tak terima namun nadanya tetap lembut

" tapi kalimatmu mengarah ke hal itu " sakura tak mau kalah

" Hn, terserah kau saja " Sasuke memandang sakura lembut ,mengusap rambut merah mudanya hingga beberapa helai lepas dari ikatan rambutnya.

" kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku seperti ini?" Sakura menatap langit biru diatas mereka, menerawang awan dan berusaha menemukan sesuatu di sana.

" ahh, , hanya rindu, itu saja " sasuke mengikuti sakura menatap langit seraya mengucapkan kalimat kerinduan kepada sakura, tanpa ia sadari gadis disampingnya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

" pembohong, hahaha " sakura menyeringai , mengejek kalimat sasuke

" Hn " sasuke mengedikan bahu

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka, sakura mengajak sasuke untuk pindah dari taman kota penuh kenangan itu. Selama berjam- jam mereka mnghabiskan waktu bersama, jalan di taman, membeli es krim dikedai langganan mereka dulu, bermain balap mobil di timezone., hingga berakhirlah mereka sekarang di karaoke . Sasuke sengaja mengajak sakura ke karaoke karena yang ia tahu jika gadis gulali itu sangat suka bernyanyi. Sasuke memesan 1 ruangan dan beberapa makanan serta juice di sana, buku lagu ia buka , memilah lagu apa yang akan ia nyanyikan . Sakura menolak untuk bernyanyi pertama kali, ia ingin sasuke pertama bernyanyi , dengan bujukan sakura akhirnya pemuda itu menuruti gadis di sampingnya . Dulu biasanya sakura akan selalu menjadi yang pertama bernyanyi , merengek kepada Sasuke untuk memberinya kesempatan pertama kepadanya, tentu bujukan sakura kepada sasuke untuk bernyanyi duluan kali ini hanya untuk alasan, karena sakura hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu apa yang akan sasuke nyanyikan.

" Aku duluan? Tumben sekali " Sasuke menatap sakura heran

" hmm, kau duluan " ucap sakura sambil tersenyum lembut kearah pemuda raven dihadapannya, dan sukses membuatnya merona

" oke aku pilih ini " sasuke menghentikan jarinya yang sedari tadi memilah lagu, dan jari telunjuknya berhenti pada lagu Heartache milik One Ok Rock .

" oke..silahkan Uchiha Sa-su-ke "

Sakura menatap layar ,deretan lirik perlahan mulai muncul , instrumen milik salah satu band jepang yang terkenal hingga ke manca negara tersebut mulai memenuhi ruangan , ketika mulai bait pertama lagu, sasuke menatap sakura lembut. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan tidak berani menatap wajah seorang Uchiha sasuke .

 _ **So they say that time**_

lirik pertama dinyanyikan sasuke dengan baik, membuat sakura merinding dengan suara perfect yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki di sampingnya, entah apa kekurangan sasuke ? yang sakura tahu mantan kekasihnya itu hanya memiliki kelemahan di bidang olahraga saja, namun sebagian bidang olahraga ada yang dia kuasai. ,Memasuki lirik baris ke 2 sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan suara sasuke yang sangat berat .

 _ **Takes away the pain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But I'm still the same, ah**_

Suara sasuke mulai konstan, hanya jantung gadis disebelahnya yang tidak konstan, berdetak begitu cepat membuatnya gugup . Suara sasuke semakin memberat , sakura sadar wajah pemuda itu menatapnya lembut , sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya mencoba mengarah kepada pemuda disampingnya,

 _ **And they say that I will find another you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That can't be true, ah**_

namun mata sakura tak berani menatap onyx indah di depannya . Tangan sasuke perlahan meraih tangan jemari lentik sakura mengenggamnya erat, membuat pemiliknya tersentak kaget dan menahan nafas sejenak

 _ **Why didn't I realize**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why did I tell lies**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah, I wish that I could do it again, oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Turnin' back the time, back when you were mine (all mine)**_

Mata sakura membulat ketika jemarinya dituntun sasuke untuk menyentuh pipi putih milik pemuda itu, sasuke tetap menggenggam tangan sakura seakan tak rela untuk melepaskan .Begitupun dengan sakura sama sekali tak ada penolakan, dadanya sesak begitu sakit hingga ia menarik nafas berat

 _ **So this is heartache?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So this is heartache?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **All this pain in the chest, my regrets**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And things we never said, oh baby**_

Gadis emerald itu memberanikan diri menatap mata onyx di depannya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sasuke begitu mengekspresikan setiap lirik lagu yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Wajah penuh penyesalan... Mata mereka bertemu , berbicara satu sama lain untuk menemukan sebuah rindu dibalik onyx dan emerald , tetap menatap lebih dalam guna saling melepaskan rasa rindu yang sebenarnya masih tersimpan di dalam hati kecil mereka ,

 _ **So this is heartache?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **So this is heartache?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **What me meant, what we said that night**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why did I let you go?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I miss you**_

Instrumen lagu tetap terputar namun sasuke berhenti pada lirik " I miss you " pemuda itu merengkuh sakura dalam pelukannya , tak ada penolakan , sakura merasakan gelombang listrik mengalir keseluruh tubuhanya, tubuhnya melemas merasakan tangan besar pemuda itu melingkar ditubuhnya erat .

" Aku merindukanmu " begitulah yang diucapkan sasuke saat sakura bersembunyi di balik dada bidang pemuda tampan ,menyesap aroma yang sama sekali tak berubah , aroma maskulin berampur aroma coklat sangat mirip dengan aroma sasuke dahulu.

Oh tidak, sakura tersadar akan ingatannya masa lalunya bersama sasuke , bagimana ia merindukan sasukenya yang dulu sangat menyayanginya . Sakura meloloskan semua air mata dipelupuk matanya menangis dipelukan sasuke , pemuda itu semakin mempererat pelukannya sesekali mengusap punggung gadis dalam pelukannya untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan .

" Maaf "Ucap sakura dengan isakan disela ucapannya, mencoba memberi jarak dianta mereka berdua

" Maafkan aku " bibir sasuke bergetar ,tangannya meraih pipi putih sakura meberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf kepada perempuan dihadapannya . Namun tak ada jawaban dari gadis gulali itu , raut wajah sasuke pasrah nafasnya dihembuskan kasar dan kembali memeluk sakura erat.

.

.

.

Sakura menuruni mobil milik sasuke, berjalan menuju pintu sopir di seberang , pemuda raven itu membuka kaca mobil hitam miliknya.

" Terimakasih sasuke " Sakura tersenyum kepada pemuda yang ada didalam mobil hitamnya

" hn, tak masalah, sampaikan salamku untuk bibi dan Saso-nii "jawab sasuke singkat , tanganya memberi isyarat kepada sakura untuk mendekat , gadis merah jambu mencondongkan badannya kearah sasuke .

" ada apa ?" tanya sakura heran

" baik-baik di Suna , hubungi aku juga jika kau perlu sesuatu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan kali ini sangat tulus, tangan kananya ia lepaskan dari kemudi mobilnya dan beralih ke kepala sakura, mengacak-acak rambut merah muda yang sudah agak berantakan

" ahh,, jangan sentuh rambutku " sakura menepis tangan sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

" kau sama sekali tak berubah, oke selamat malam " sasuke melaju pelan meninggalkan sakura didepan pintu gerbang rumah gadis itu

Sakura terdiam , sakura menggelengkan kepalanya , membuang semua pikiran jelek tentang sasuke . Bukannya sakura tidak suka sasuke, hanya saja , yaahh dulu sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih sasuke juga begitu baik dan lembut, rela ditolak sakura 10x hingga akhirnya sakura menerima setelah sekali lagi sasuke meminta sakura menjadi pacarnya, namun pada akhirnya sasuke mencampkan sakura. Dan ketakutan itu kembali membayangi sakura .

.

.

.

 **Yosh minna, ini chapter 3 aku cukupin di sini**

 **Nanti aku sambung lagi, maaf kalau enggak panjang , haha soalnya matanya udah perih .,**

 **Aku ngetiknya maraton, sumpahh :D**

 **Review yak, dan saran sangat nata perlukan ..**

 **See yaa di chapter 4 . Mohon bersabar ini belum sampe puncak masalah karena ceritanya bakal agak lama, dan cerita ini sebenarnya ada kaitannya sama kehidupan nyata seseorang yang ga bisa nata sebutin namanya , dengan sedikit tambahan ide dari nata jadilah cerita ini,**

 **Jadi bisa dibilang bahwa ini semi nyata :D ohohhoooh**

 **Peluk cium pembaca setiaa :*:***


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi selalu, nata pinjem karakternya sebentar**

 **Happy reading** ** _minna ..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _note : typo betebaran dan ceritanya tolong dihayati yaaa... :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **(Suna Senior High School)**

 **Sakura POV**

Matahari bersinar terik , ku genggam ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di tangan kecil milikku, ujian telah selesai dilaksanakan dan tidak terasa sebentar lagi libur musim panas akan di mulai, aku hanya berharap agar namaku tidak tercantum dalam daftar siswa pengikut kelas tambahan di musim panas untuk memperbaiki nilai yang diawah ketentuan . Mengingat remidial saja aku sudah muak, entah kenapa otak yang selalu jenius tentang fisika dan biologi ini selalu lemah ketika berhadapan dengan matematika , dan ya aku akui aku sangat lemah dalam matematika dan aku tidak menyukainya . Andai ada Tei- _kun_ mungkin nilaiku akan baik.

" Heh jidat " suara Ino memasuki telingaku

" Ada apa Ino ? " jawabku malas, ku kaitkan kedua tanganku untuk melakukan peregangan , tubuhku lemas dan aku dalam kondisi unmood untuk hari ini

" kau kenapa?" tanya Ino penuh selidik

" hanya malas, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar aku rasa wajahku sudah sejelek nenek sihir saat ini " cerocosku meninggalkan Ino yang sedang menganga melihat tingkah ku

Masih dalam posisi menggengam ponsel, sesekali melihat adakah pesan penting yang masuk ataukah sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang . Kaki kecilku melangkah menuju wastafel di sudut kamar mandi , ku perhatikan bayangan diri yang terpantul dari cermin di hadapanku , dan _well_ betapa menyedihkannya wajahku sekarang, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata yang cukup lebar , mata yang sayu, dan rambut yang berantakan .

" Aku jelek, haiiiisss " ejekku pada bayangan yang terpantul di kaca itu ,

Kebetulan saat itu toilet sedang sepi dan yeaah aku sangat beruntung, tidak ada yang menemukanku dalam kondisi seperti saat ini , haaah kau kenapa sakura ? ada apa dengan dirimu ? getar ponsel dengan mengalunkan lagu milik Haruna luna terasa dari wastafel , menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk , ku lirik layar ponselku seraya menekan tombol "terima" dilayar .

" Haii... ada apa ? " ucapku sayu

" Sakura- _chan_ apa kau baik-baik saja ? apa kau sakit ?" suara kecil nan lembut merasuki gendang telingaku menyiratkan nada khawatir di dalamnya

" Ahh, aku baik Hinata- _chan_ , ada apa pagi – pagi menelfon.?" Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok toilet , mendesah lelah sepelan mungkin agar Hinata tidak mengetahui kondisi buruku

" Kau jangan berlagak semua baik-baik saja sakura , aku tau kau dalam kondisi yang tidak baik , apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu ?" Suara gadis itu meninggi, meninggalkan embel-embel suffiks chan yang biasanya ia sematkan

" Kau mengenalku begitu baik, tapi percayalah aku baik-baik saja nona " suaraku menjadi sendu, genangan air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mataku , suaraku sedikit gemetar

" Dia kembali bukan?" mataku melebar mendengar perntanyaan Hinata , perutku serasa mual dan rasanya aku ingin menumpahkan sarapanku yang sudah aku cerna pagi ini

" Enggg...Yaaa begitulah " air mata mulai jatuh, pipiku memanas menahan agar tangisanku tak semakin menjadi-jadi

" Kau berhutang cerita kepadaku sakura , tunggulah aku beberapa jam lagi, sepulang sekolah aku dan Naruto- _kun_ akan ke Suna , dan aku harap kau akan menceritakan semuanya "

" Kau tahu darimana dia kembali " Nadaku bicaraku sedikit membaik , mencoba menanyakan darimana Hinata mengetahui soal hal tersebut

" Aku bertemu dengannya " Hinata berkata lirih , kalimatnya berlanjut " dan dia sepertinya sudah berbeda " helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang sana, dan aku bisa merasakan ada kesedihan dibalik perkataan Hinata , aku diam sama sekali tak merespon dan akhirnya sambungan telepon aku yang mengakhirinya , ini cukup membuatku sepenuhnya bingung.

Suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dengan cepat aku membasuh muka menyedihkanku dengan air mengalir , ku ikat rambut merah mudaku keatas dan berlari menuju kelas.

Dikelas aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan itu cukup mengganggu, entah apa yang diucapkan oleh _kyouto_ , suara wakil kepala tua itu masuk melalui telinga kiriku dan keluar melalui telinga kananku, aku benar-benar kacau , fikiranku terus melayang pada kejadian semalam , ya tepatnya ketika aku ingin mengerjakan tugasku , ponselku bergetar , ada sebuah pesan masuk . Aku berfikir hanya orang iseng yang mengirimiku sms pukul 11 malam seperti ini , dan saat aku membuka pesan tersebut , mataku sukses membulat seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak dan seketika itu aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk bernapas.

 _ **From : +12346 xxxx { ..kau ternyata cukup cantik sekarang bahkan lebih cantik daripada saat terakhir kita bertemu , }**_

Aku terheran-heran membaca isi pesan itu, meskipun aku tidak melihat adanya nama di sana aku dapat merasakan jika itu adalah pesan dari Teika . Tunggu?Teika ? dia membalas pesanku, dia bilang aku cukup cantik? Jangan bilang jika sewaktu seminar dia benar-benar melihatku dan pura-pura tidak mengenalku.

 _ **To : +12346 xxxx { kau melihatku? Aku yakin kau melihatku beberapa minggu lalu di seminar, kenapa kau tak menyapaku? Menyebalkan . }**_

Aku menekan tombol send, dan berharap jika itu bukan orang lain, dan aku yakin pasti jika itu benar-benar Teika , aku bisa merasakannya , kalian percaya dengan kekuatan persahabatan yang dibangun sejak kecil? Ya itulah kontak batin kami ,

 _ **From : +12346 xxxx {..Kau yakin sekali bahwa aku Teika? }**_

Tenggorokannku rasanya seperti di cekik , ku kirimkan balasan segera kenomer itu

 _ **To : +12346 xxxx { Ya, kau Teika-kun dan akan selalu seperti itu }**_

Air mataku lolos begitu saja,

 _ **From : +12346 xxxx {..kau lucu sakura }**_

Begitulah balasan terakhir dari nomor yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya, dan aku yakin jika itu adalah Teika, Teika satu-satunya sahabat ku sejak kelas 4 sekolah dasar, dan dialah sosok kakak setelah Sasori- _nii_ yang selalu melindungiku , aku tidak percaya jika percakapan kami berhenti cukup sampai itu, dadaku sakit dan air mataku nyaris tak tertahan . Aku menatap ponselku sendu, haruskah aku membalas pesan itu, jika iya apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku tidak tahu aku bingung dan benar-benar bingung , hingga akhirnya ponselku berdering lama,sebuah panggilan masuk dan yeaah itu berasal dari nomor tadi .

" Moshi-moshi , Teika- _kun_ " nada bicaraku gelagapan dan sedikit gemetaran,kali ini sesak semakin menjalar , dengan cepat aku mengucapkan namanya tanpa berfikir apakah itu benar-benar Teika

" Yo , Saku " ucap suara diseberang

" Te , Tei , Teika- _kun_ benarkah itu kau ? aku membungkam bibirku dengan telapak tanganku dan aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang seketika menangis saat Teika memanggilku dengan nama kesayangannya

" Ya, begitulah ."

" Kau kemana saja, dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa mengucapkan kalimat pamit kepadaku, kenapa kau tak pernah membalas semua pesan yang aku kirim kepadamu Tei- _kun_ ? mataku menutup sempurna, membiarkan air mata berlinang membasahi pipi ini, nafasku semakin kacau hingga nada sedikit tinggi tercipta dalam ucapanku

" jangan menangis, aku benci mendengarmu menangis "

' ka- kau jahaaaatt " semakin pilu dan semakin lirih suara yang aku perdengarkan

" tidurlah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok pagi " dan nada sambungan telepon terdengar 'tu..tut..tuttt' dan itu bertanda jika Teika telah mengehengikan percakapan kami.

Aku menangis sangat lama mengingat semua kejadian dimana Teika selalu menghindariku semenjak aku menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke, dan keesokan paginya ketika aku mencoba menghubungi nomor itu kembali, hanya suara operator yang aku dengar . _Well,_ aku kembali menangis . dan menghasilkan mata sembab dan wajah yang kusut seperti ini . Bukankah aku cengeng ?

Aku tersadar dari semua fikiran "all about Teika" , Tenten melempar sebuah kertas kecil tepat di pelipisku , aku menoleh mendapati Tenten yang setia dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, tangannya neunjuk bola kertas yang terjatuh di rok seragamku , bibir mungilnya terbuka tanpa ada suara mengatakan " am-bil-lah " , dahiku mengeryit tatapan bingung saat ini pasti terganbar di wajahku, tanganku merain bola kertas dan mulai membaca isinya.

{ _fokuslah kau bisa kena marah nenek Ebizo jika begini }_

Mataku terbelalak ketika di depan kelas sudah ada _kyouto yang berdiri_ di meja guru, napasku terbuang, sedikit lega ketika wakil kepala sekolah tidak memperhatikan lamunan pagiku . Wakil kepala sekolah mengajar? Ya sudah biasa di sini dan Kau masih selamat Sakura .

.

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan aku sednirian , jarak flat dan sekolahku mungkin hanya sekitar 2 km saja dan aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki, jepang memang sangat panas ketika musim panas seperti ini .

" sebentar lagi libur musim panas, sebaiknya aku pulang ke Konoha saja mengajak Ino dan Tenten " aku bergumam sendiri menimang-nimang rencanaku untuk membawa kedua sahabatku ke Konoha. " dan Sasuke kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mengirimiku pesan singkat dari kemarin, tumben "

Mataku terfokus dengan mobil sport hitam yang terparkir di area flat yang aku tinggali, mobil dengan plat nomor Konoha itu sepertinya aku tidak asing . Hinata dan Naruto kah? Mengapa mereka secepat ini . Entahlah , kuabaikan rasa penasaranku, tetap ku langkahkan kaki masuk kedalam flat menuju lantai 2 , langkahku terhenti, kedua tanganku refleks membungkam mulutku sendiri, nafasku tercekat , mataku benar benar membulat melihat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang, dan Tuhan tubuhku melemas ketika aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata hazel cantik miliknya tersenyum lembut ke arahku .

" Tadaima sakura- _chan_ " ucap pemuda itu dengan menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arahku , dan aku sempat membatu untuk beberapa saat

" O..o-ka..okaeri Teika- _kun_ " kuhempaskan tas yang berada dikedua tanganku berlari kepalukannya menyambut tangan hangat pemuda itu,

" Aku kembali " ucapnya sembari mengacak rambutku lembut, hanya pada Teika dan Sasori-nii aku terbiasa dengan perilakuan seperti ini , entah mengapa hal itu sangat menyenangkan dan seketika aku mengingat saat dimana tagan Sasuke mengacak rambutku namun aku menepisnya . " Aku merindukanmu " Teika berucap lembut , menarik dagu milikku menuntunku untuk dapat melihat wajahnya sekali lagi, dan kuakui diaa semakin , eerrrr dia lebih tampan daripada sebelumnya.

" Masuklah dulu, dan bersantailah di dalam " pelukanku mengendur sedikit memberikan jarak diantara kami berdua, ada desahan kecewa dari bibir Teika dan aku sangat menyadari kenapa pemuda itu demikian , dengan cepat aku membalas kalimatnya " aku juga merindukanmu ' bibirku mengembang menoleh kearahnya , kuraih kenop pintu dan mempersilakan sahabat kecilku masuk .

" kau sendirian ?" Matanya memperhatiakan isi flat sederhana milikku , ia memposisikan diri untuk mendapatkan posisi ternyaman di sana

" Ya, seperti yang kau lihat , kau mau minum apa?" mataku menyapu seluruh isi kulkas milikku

" Aku ingin minum sesuatu yang sering kita minum saat musim panas " tubuhnya berbalik memperhatikanku yang sedang memandang isi kulkas , dan aku dapat menyadari tatapan manusia yang sudah sejak lama aku kenal

" Jangan memandangiku terus, kau membuatku takut " Godaku kepadanya , jujur aku merasa senang dan sangat bahagia , ini kejutan besar , hampir 2 tahun aku ditinggalkan oleh Teika tanpa kabar sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin marah namun entahapa yang mencegahku untuk marah , " ini minumlah " aku menyodorkan satu gelas es lemon-tea dan meletakan milikku sendiri di sebelah gelas Teika

" waahhhh... Ingatanmu bagus Saku-chan ' senyumnya mengembang menatapku dengan kedipan nya yang khas

" Jangan sembarangan mengedipkan mata kepada seorang gadis , kau menyebalkan " gerutuku sambil mecubit lengan kanannya,

" Jangan bilang kau cemburu "

" Ah, omong kosong " tawa kami tercipta saat itu juga, aku bisa melihat bagimana Teika sangat senang dengan kodisi saat ini, namun di hazel miliknya aku menemukan sedikit kejanggalan di sana.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Candaan kedua sahabat kecil yang sedang dilanda kerinduan terasa sangat menyenangkan dan hangat , saling melempar ejekan dan bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka , ada yang janggal di sini kenapa Teika sama sekali tidak membahas tentang pendidikanya, dimana ia sekarang , dan apa kesibukannya sekarang , ataukah sakura yang terlalu asyik menceritakan dirinya ? Yaa, benar , Sakura bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat cerewet saat berada di sisi Teika dan tentunya dengan Sasuke juga .

 **( Diwaktu yang sama di Konoha )**

Gadis berambut indigo berlari terburu-buru menuju rumah keluarga Nakazime , karena kekasih tercinta dan temannya sudah menunggu untuk berangkat ke Suna . Pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam sudah bersandar di pagar depan , dengan gayanya yang sangat errr cool dengan parasnya yang tampan membuat pemuda itu semakin tampan kuadrat , sosok pemuda berambut kuning sedang menyandarkan dirinya di mobil miliknya . Tersenyum ceria ketika menyadari ada seorang wanita yang berlari terengah-engah kearahnya .

"Hinata- _chaaaaaaaaan_ " teriak naruto

"Naru- _kun_ " Hinata menghamburkan tubuhnya dipelukan naruto , tangannya melingkari leher kekasihnya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pemuda itu. Sepasang onyx yang memandang bosan kearah pasangan yang ada dihadapnya.

" hey, lihat situasi, dan hentikan ciuman kalian " Sasuke menginterupsi kedua anak manusia yang tengah melakukan _noon-kiss_ , jika biasanya adalah _morning kiss_ , untuk mereka berdua adalah _noon-kiss_. Pipi Hinata merona merah tersadar akan perbuatannya sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas jengkel hingga ciuman mereka terlepas, beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menautkan bibirnya kembali mengecup Hinata singkat.

' Bilang saja kau iri Sasu , lakukan hal ini ketika kau berhasil mengambil hati Sakura- _chan_ kembali " nada mengejek tersirat pada ucapan Naruto, dan tentu saja Naruto mengejek sahabat baiknya , bagaimana tidak seorang uchiha tidak mau meminta mantan kekasihnya untuk kembali menjalin hubungan hanya karena takut? Sasuke boleh bilang takut, namun Naruto sebenarnya paham jika sahabat _dark-blue_ nya sebenarnya hanya GENGSI.

" Ayo berangkat " Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil duduk di kursi sebelah sopir, dan Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke untuk duduk dikursi belakang, sedangkan Naruto sudah siap dengan kemudi di tangannya

Mobil sedan itu melaju menuju Suna, dengan kecepatan 60km Naruto memacu kencang mobilnya , sesekali Hinata mencubit lengan Naruto mengingatkan prianya untuk sedikit mengurangi kecepatan , namun pemuda itu malah semakin menjinjak gas mobil miliknya, mata sasuke memutar bosan dengan perasaan was-was dihatinya. Ia terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan Sakura nantinya, belum lagi Hinata menjelaskan bahwa sakura dalam kondisi yang tidak cukup baik karena ulah sahabatnya . Sasuke menaikan satu alis miliknya menerawang langit siapakah gerangan sahabat sakura itu " Aku penasaran " gumam pemilik onyx hampir tidak bersuara. Mobil melaju sangat kencang sehingga tidak ada 2,5 jam mereka sudah sampai di Suna.

" sebentar lagi kita samapi teman-teman " Hinata tersenyum sumringah

.

.

 **(Flat Sakura Haruno )**

' Kau bodoh sakura- _chan_ " ucap laki-laki yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak gadis merah muda di sampingnya

" Ya aku tau aku tidak pintar sepertimu , dan kau ! jangan sombong " ucap sakura seraya menepuk jidat pemuda itu, dan sukses membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan

" Tenagamu monster " meraih tangan sakura , memainkan jari-jari mungil yang dimiliki sahabat kecilnya itu, tanpa sadar mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain

" Teikaa- _kun_ " ucap Sakura lirih

" Ya, ra?" Teika menanggapi perkataan gadis itu namun tetap pada posisi mereka

Sedangkan diluar sana , ada tiga orang yang sedang berjalan menuju flat sakura , mereka berjalan beriringan hingga akhirnya menemukan jika Flat milik temannya tidak di kunci, seringaian nakal tercipta di wajah Sasuke . tanpa aba-aba mereka bertiga masuk untuk mengejutkan Sakura, dan hasilnya mereka benar-benar terkejut .

" Kemana saj-" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika mendengar teriakan seorang gadis dari belakang posisi duduk sakura

" Sakuraaa – _chaaaannnnn '_ Hitana memekik histeris

Sakura dan Teika menoleh kebelakang membenahi posisi mereka berdua, tangan yang sebelumnya saling menggemngam akhirnya terlepas , gadis dengan mata emerald itu membelalakan matanya melihat siapa yang datang ketempatnya . Ia dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari ketiga orang dihadapannya. Mata Teika mengarah kepada Sasuke , dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi cukup kecewa dengan pemandangan dihapannya menatap Teika dengan serius .

" jadi gara-gara pemuda sakura seperti ini " sasuke berbicara dalam hati, rasa emosi dan kesal mulai bercampur, ketika ia ingin maju menghampiri mereka berdua tiba-tiba naruto melesat lebih dahulu dan berteriak kepada pemuda bermata Hazel.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TE-I-KA " Amarah terlihat jelas diwajah penyandang marga Nakazime itu , menatap Teika tajam meraih kaos yang pemuda itu kenakan . Sedangkan Teika hanya tersenyum kecut,

" Naruto-kun tenanglah " Sakura dan Hinata berucap bersamaan memisahkan mereka berdua, seangkan Teika hanya tersenyum kearah Hinata dan Naruto . Cengkeraman erat di kaos pemuda hazel belum dilepaskan oleh sosok bermata shapire di depannya . tangan kanan Naruto siap diangkat untuk meninju wajah sahabat semasa kecilnya.

" Kalian semua hentikan " Sasuke mendadak angkat bicara, nada nya sedikit meninggi menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

" Sasuke – kun " sakura bergumam lirih, namun Teika masih mendengar yang sahabatnya ucapkan

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung, kabut tegegangan menyelimuti mereka , orang yang paling merasa bodoh di sini adalah Sakura, ia mengacak – acak rambutnya mendesah pelan melihat ke empat orang dihadapannya. Naruto dan Hinata terlihat sesekali beradu pandang mengisyaratkan untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Sasuke sesekali melirik Teika dengan tatapan membunuh, Oh Tuhan mengapa menjadi seperti ini .

" Ano-" Lagi lagi ucapan Sakura terhenti oleh suara naruto

" Kau, darimana kau tahu jika sakura- _chan_ tinggal di sini ?" Naruto menatap Teika serius begitu pula dengan ke empat orang di sana, dan Sakura baru menyadari jika ia lupa menanyakan pertanyaan sepenting itu kepada Teika.

Teika mengehembuskan nafas kasar " Tak ada yang tidak aku ketahui tentang sahabatku " jawabnya sambil menampilkan seringaian di sudut bibir bawahnya

" Kau memberi tahunya Sakura- _chan_ ?" Hinata menoleh kearah sakura

" Tidak Hinata, aku tidak memberi tahu Tei- _kun_ " ucap sakura gelagapan

Tangan sasuke mengepal , ia rasanya ingin mencium sakura sekarang juga dan menunjukan kepada sahabat brengseknya bahwa sakura adalah miliknya, namun melihat mata sakura yang sedikit ketakutan , ia mengurungkan niatnya .

" Kau Sasuke Uchiha bukan ? " Teika melirik pemuda di sampingnya " Senang bertemu dengamu Uchiha- _san_ , bahkan kau lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya " senyuman tanpa dosa tercipta dari bibir si hazel tampan sahabat mantan kekasihnya

" Kau mengenalku ?" sasuke terkejut begitupula dengan orang di dalam ruangan itu terkecuali sakura

" Ya, sakura dulu sering menceritakanmu kepadaku "

" Apa-apaan ini Sakura ? " Sasuke menahan kekesalannya , menatap gadis gulali yang mencoba menghidari kontak mata dengannya

" Jangan salahkan Sakuraku jika ia tak pernah menceritakan tentangku kepadamu ' Suara bariton Teika membuat sakura menatapnya heran . Sasuke yang mendengar sahabat mantan kekasihnya menyebut "ku" pada nama sakura membuat Sasuke muak.

" Oke, aku cukup pusing dengan semua ini dan tolong sakura- _chan_ , Teika- _kun_ kalian berhutang cerita kepada kami " Hinata menunjuk Teika dan sakura secara bergantian

" kita bertememan berteman sejak kita kecil kan? " naruto menjeda kalimatnya, menarik napas panjang " Ralat aku dan sakura kelas 6 , dan kau Teika- _kun_ ,sudah duduk di bangku Sekolah menengah , jadi tolong ceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada kalian berdua yang tidak kami ketahui." Naruto menekan kata disetiap ucapannya, tatapannya mengintimidasi seolah mereka semua harus menuruti kemauannya

" Kenapa harus? aku dan Sakura berhak mempunyai privasi , aku mengenalnya lebih dulu sebelum aku mengenal kalian " Tatapan Teika berubah menjadi _death glare_ , Naruto sama sekali tak menghindari tatapan itu , kilatan petir ada diantara mata mereka berdua

" setidaknya kami tak pernah meninggalkan Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seakan telah menjatuhkan harga diri laki-laki yang berdebat dengannya , seketika itu wajah Teika berubah menjadi sedih yang sulit untuk diartikan

" Teika _-kun_ , ceritakan lah " Sakura menepuk pundak sahabatnya, mengusapnya pelan seraya menganggukan kepalanya

" Di sini ada mantan pacarmu Saku " Teika melirik sasuke, dan pemuda itu memutar matanya bosan

" Aku akan pergi jika- " pemuda itu bangkit dan ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat suara gadis pujaannya menhentikan langkahnya

" Jangan, kau di sini , biarkan Teika mengenalkan dirinya padamu juga " Sakura menatap sasuke lembut, dan membuat Sasuke duduk kembali

Suasana di dalam flat sederhana itu menjadi sedikit rileks, sedikit nyaman ketika mereka berlima sudah mau untuk berdamai demi mendengarkan penuturan Teika dan Sakura.

" Oke, baiklah, Uchiha-san dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tak ingin ada salah paham di dalam ceritaku , aku bersahabat dengan Sakura semenjak kami kelas 4 sekolah dasar , tidak hanya di sekolah di tempat les bahkan di rumah kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama . Karena kau tau rumah di depan Sakura dulunya adalah rumahku, dan perlu digaris bawahi jika dulu kami sempat akan di jodohkan, meskipun Sakura tidak pernah menyetujuinya "

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi sekarang, matanya memandang sakura penuh selidik seolah meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu.

" ketika sakura kelas 5 , aku mengikuti program akselerasi sehingga aku berada di kelas yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi daripada Sakura. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu sekolah menengah swasta yang ada dikonoha ketika sakura menginjak kelas 6, namun kami masih bersahabat baik , semakin dekat , dan seiring berjalannya waktu , aku menganggap dia semakin berharga " senyum tulus bisa sakura lihat dari sisi samping wajah pemuda itu, dan itu membuat sakura merasa bersalah

" pada saat itulah sakura memperkenalku pada anak ini" Teika menunjuk Naruto " aku senang sepeningglanku saku mendapatkan sahabat baru yang bisa menjaganya , hingga akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke Konoha Junior High School,dan berttemu Hinata . Aku cukup kecewa saat sakura memutuskan untuk tidak satu sekolah denganku, dengan begitu frekuesiku untuk bersama Sakura akan berkurang , namun aku yakin jika Hinata dan Naruto dapat menjaganya dengan baik . Hingga ketika sakura menginjak kelas 3 menengah ia bercerita bahwa ada seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang terus memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya " Sasuke tersentak , raut wajah terkejutnya ia coba tutupi dengan terus mendengarkan perkataan Teika

" Kau ditolak sakura berpuluh-puluh kali kan? " Teika menatap sasuke disambut dengan anggukan pemuda raven di sampingnya " dan kau tahu ? aku lah yang menyuruh sakura untuk menolakmu, meskipun sakura merengek kepadaku untuk menyetujui hubungan kalian, bukannya aku tak ingin sakura bahagia, hanya saja aku tahu masa lalumu yang agak begitu berantakan " Sasuke seperti tertohok mendengar penuturan sahabat mantan kekashinya itu , apakah sakura mengetahui kelakuan buruknya dimasa lalu, apakah pemuda hazel itu menguntitnya? Segala spekulasi bermunculan di benak Sasuke hanya kalimat " Hn, lanjutkan " yang dapat ia katakan

" aku tidak ingin sakura menjadi buruk karena mu , maafkan aku . " penyesalan tampak di raut wajah pemuda tampan iu , dan ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya " Dan pada akhirnya aku menyadari jika kelakuanmu semakin hari semakin membaik, dan niatanmu kepada sakura tidak pernah berubah dari situ aku yakin jika kau benar tulus mencintai sahabatku , hingga akhirnya menjelang hari kelulusan kalian ber-empat sakura menerimamu , aku meyakinkan dirinya untuk bisa menerimamu karena kau telah menjadi pemuda yang baik , mau berubah dan mau meninggalkan dunia playboy mu itu . " Hinata dan Naruto yang sebenarnya juga telah mengetahui hal itu hanya diam tidak berkomentar sedikitpun

" Namun entah kenapa, setiap hari ketika sakura menyebut namamu , menceritakan semua tentangmu aku merasakan seolah ada rasa terbakar dari diriku, seolah aku tidak bisa menerimanya . sehingga pada saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang tuaku pindah ke luar negeri dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana, dan tanpa pamit kepada gadis kesayanganku" Teika menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia mampu mengakatan sayang kepada sakura meskipun itu tersirat, sedangkan perempuan gulali itu berusaha tegar menahan air mata yang hampir menetes .

" Aku sebenarnya melihatmu Saku waktu seminar beberapa waktu lalu , apakah kau tahu jika founder dari bimbel itu adalah diriku ?" Teika mencoba menahan kalimat yang akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya

" Apaaaaaaaaaaa ?" semua mata tertuju pada seorang pengusaha muda di hadapan mereka , sakura melongo tak percaya, apa ini sahabatnya sudah lebih maju daripada dirinya sekarang

" tunggu Tei , kau bercanda ?" Hinata membuka suara

" Tidak, kalian bisa periksa kartu namaku jika kalian tidak percaya " Teika menyerahkan kartu nama berwarna merah maroon yang di sana tertera nama Teika dengan gelar sarjana pendidikan . Sasuke menelan ludah kasar, ia tak percaya jika pemuda di sampingnya adalah pengusaha muda di bidang pendidikan .

" Kau melihatku dan mengabaikan pesan dariku ? nomormu selalu aktif dan aku setiap hari mengirimu pesan , tidak perduli jika itu adalah nomor luar negeri mu atau nomor jepang mu aku tetap mengirimu pesan Tei " kepala sakura tertunduk lesu, menatap jemari tangannya yang ia genggam sendiri , sedetik kemudian kepalanya mendongak menatap sahabatnya penuuh rasa kecewa, nada bicara Sakura sedikit meninggi " sebenci itukah kau terhadapku?"

" Maafkan aku Saku, aku bukannya tidak ingin membalas pesan darimu saat seminar itu hanya saja saat aku akan membalas pesan darimu , kau sedang bersama pemuda ini " jari telunjuk Teika mengarah ke sasuke , melanjutkan kalimatnnya " dan teman-teman mu , aku hanya tak ingin menganggu kalian . Dan setiap hari aku selalu memandang pesan darimu , aku cukup takut untuk membalasnya apakah aku masih pantas mendapatkan rasa pedulimu setelah aku meninggalkanmu?" Suara pemuda itu mendadak serak , ada sedikit linangan air mata di sana

" Kau me-"

" cukup sakura- _chan_ dengarkan penjelasan si brengsek kembali " Naruto menahan amarah sakura , diikuti denganhinata yang bergeser kearah sahabat terbaiknya

" Kalian jangan heran kenapa aku bisa bekerja secepat ini, aku mengikuti akselerasi 3x, dan otomatis aku berada 3 tingkat lebih tinggi dibandingkan kalian, sambil menjalani kuliah aku bersama ayah mendirikan bimbel itu,dan tak kusangka akan berjalan lancar secepat ini, aku lulus S1 sebulan yang lalu, dengan masa pendidikan hanya 2 tahun dan sekarang aku berencana untuk melanjutkan gelar masterku di sini, oleh karena itu aku kembali." Mereka yang mendengarkan ganya ber'Oh' ria kecuali sakura yang tetap tenang dalam sanadaran Hinata

" Maafkan aku Hinata- _chan_ , Naruto , Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti kalian tadi malam , aku cukup lelah dengan urusan pekerjaan dan kalian tiba-tiba menanyaiku tentang Sakura , aku tidak bermaksud membentak kalian" raut wajah menyesal tergambar di wajah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut

" engg , Saku, " Teika menjeda ucapannya , mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Sakura , gadis yang bersandar di pundak Hinata masih tetap diam dengan kepala tertunduk , merasa terabaikan Teika memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya " Maaf , aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengerjaimu tadi malam , hanya saja aku sedikit canggung " Teika menyusul sakura menundukan kepala , bak acara berkabung Naruto ,Hinata dan Sassuke juga melakukan hal yang sama .

" Jadi benar yang membuat sakura menangis sepanjang malam adalah kau ?" Hinata berucap sarkatis . Memandang tajam kearah Teika .

" Maaf , aku tak bermaksud seperti itu kepada Sakuraku "

" Hn, Sudahlah Sakura, maafkan sahabat bodohmu itu, dia tidak benar-benar membencimu, dia hanya sedikit berperilaku kekanak-anakan, " Sasuke mecoba menghibur Sakura, tidak melupakan bahwa sekarang ia juga gugup karena akan ada satu saingan untuk mendapatkan sakura kembali .

" Aku tahu Sasuke- _kun_ , dan _nee_ Tei- _kun gomen-ne_ , maafkan aku yang selalu menyebalkan,maafkan kan aku yang tidak pernah peka _"_ sakura meremas rok yang ia kenakan , menahan tangisnya yang hampir tumpah

" Tidak, kau tidak menyebalkan dan kau tidak seperti itu " Teika bangkit berjalan menghampiri sakura, berjongkok di samping gadis itu mengusap kepalanya lembut . Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan di depannya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, perasaan cemburu bercampur dengan emosi yang hampir meledak ketika sakura tidak marah ketika rambutnya di belai lembut oleh Teika.

" Kau curang Sakura " Sasuke menyeringai dan berhasil membuat sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda raven di depannya," kenapa tanganku kau tepis sedangkan kau menikmati rambutmu diusap oleh pemuda bodoh itu ? " sasuke mendengus kesal namun kali ini tercetak rona merah di pipi Sasuke ,

" Entahlah aku menikmatinya " celetuk sakura polos , berhasil membuat uchiha bungsu menganga lebar

" Kau jangan cemburu Uchiha , aku yang selalu bersama Saku lebih dahulu dibanding dirimu , hahhaha " respon Teika penuh kemenangan

" Sasuke saja " ucap Sasuke cepat

"Jadi kau mengajaku berteman akrab? Oke baiklah Sasuke aku terima , tapi maaf untuk urusan Sakura , aku tidak akan secepat itu menyerahkan sahabatku kembali kepelukanmu " lengan Teika merengkuh Sakura kepelukannya membuat Sasuke melebarkan onyx miliknya

Seketika seluruh orang di dalam flat sakura tertawa secara bersamaan , kecuali si pemilik mata onyx yang sukses malu dengan perkataan sahabat sakura . Semua permasalahan antara Sakura dan Teika telah selesai , hanya rasa cemburu yang begitu lucu menuntun Teika untuk pergi meninggalkan sakura dan berharap bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap gadis pujaannya . Dan Sakura akhirnya tahu jika Teika tidak pernah membencinya , hal itu membuat Sakura lega dan merasa bahagia.

Tunggu , ada satu hal yang sakura tidak mengerti dalam situasi ini, jika Teika datang untuk meminta maaf , dan Naruto-Hinata datang untuk melihat keadaan sakura yang tadinya sedang kacau, lantas apa yang membawa si mantan kekasihnya itu datang menemuinya bersama kedua sahabatnya dari Konoha. ?

Gadis gulali itu membisikan sesuatu kepada Teika, hazel milik pemuda itu melebar diikuti dengan anggukan tanda mengerti . Hinata dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya saling merencanakan sesuatu .

" Ne, Sasuke .. lantas apa yang membuatmu datang kemari " tanya Teika penuh selidik lengkap dengan seringaian di wajahnya

" Apa? Aku? Kemari ? " ucapan Sasuke tergagap , lebih gagap dibanding Hinata sebelum menjadi pacar Naruto , keringat deras mengalir dibalik kaos miliknya , degub jantung yang berpacu dengan suara jarum jam yang berputar, rasanya sungguh berat mengatakan kepada semuanya apa maksud tujuannya kemari

" Ya, Sasuke aku juga penassaran apa yang membawamu ke tempat ku ?" Sakura tak mau kalah, ia menatap sasuke dengan tatapan seolah menggoda pemuda yang sedang gugup dihadapannya , kedua tangan ia silangkan di dada bidangnya

" Aku hanyaaa..."

.

 **.TBC**

 **Akhirnyaaaaa...**

 **Yey . cukup di sini dulu yaa, hehe ngetiknya ekspress nih kemarin drafnya mendadak hilang karena leptop habis di reparasi , heheh**

 **Terimakasih yang setia baca cerita ini, komen dan sarannya ya supaya Nata tau mana yang harus diperbaiki .. Terimakasih sekali lagi , chapter 5 Nata usahain secepatnya ..**

 **Lavyuuu readerss :* :* muah muah**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

 **.**

" **apa yang kau lakukan pada sakura ?"**

" **Ini urusanku dengan sakura, kau tak berhak ikut campur "**

" **Saku, aku..."**

" **Hentikan tatapan mengerikan kalian "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter dan tokoh di fict ini semata hanya punya Masashi selalu, Ide cerita original dari Nata sendiri**

 **.**

 **Mungkin ada beberapa typo, dan terimakasih untuk yang review .**

 **.**

 **Happy reading** ** _minna ..._**

" Aku hanyaa..." pemuda berparas tampan dengan rambut khas ala pantat ayam itu menelan ludahnya kasar , seolah sedang menghadapi sidang penentuan akan nasib dirinya mendatang

Semua pasang mata di ruangan itu menatap Sasuke serius, menantikan kalimat yang akan terucap dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke . Butiran keringat membasahi punggung pemuda itu, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi ketegangan , " Sial " umpatnya dalam hati.

" Sakura, ikut denganku " Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar, melirik kearah Sakura meminta gadis di samping pemuda bermata hazel untuk mengikutinya keluar ,

" Tidak .." Sakura menolak tegas , " .. Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan , bicaralah di sini "

" Ayolah saku .." Uchiha memejamkan mata nya "..aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini, ayolah kumohon " akhinya pemuda itu memohon

" Kenapa tidak ?" sakura mengedikan bahunya , senyum kemenangan mengembang di parah cantiknya

" Ikut sekarang ..." Sasuke melangkah menarik satu tangan sakura "...kau begitu lama "sakura mendenggus kesal ia sekarang berada di dalam kendali pemuda didepannya, Sasuke mengajak gadis haruno itu keluar , melewati beberapa penghuni flat yang menatap mereka heran , mungkin semua penghuni flat yang menyaksikan adegan mereka, pasti mengira jika Sakura sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, hal ini terlihat jelas dari sakura yang sedari tadi terus meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan ini membuat Sakura malu pada tetangganya .

" Lepaskan..! sakit bodoh.! " pergelangan Sakura tetap berada di genggaman Sasuke , pemuda itu tetap menarik mantan kekasihnya tak perduli bagaimana dengan tatapan beberapa orang di sana, yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya berbicara berdua dengan gadis di sampingnya

" Oke aku melepaskanmu " Kedua tangan sasuke terangkat keatas tanda menyerah , menyadari jika tangan mungil yang berada digenggamannya telah berhasil melepaskan diri.

" Oke , katakan !" Sakura memandang Sasuke serius , tidak ada senyum, tidak ada suara lembut, apalagi kilatan cinta di manik emeraldnya , TIDAK ADA!

" Saku, jangan dekat – dekat dengan dia " Ucap Sasuke sedikit gugup kepada gadis dihadapannya

" Dia? Teika? Apa masalahmu?.." sakura menaikan satu alisnya , dahinya berkerut , ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pemuda di hadapannya "..dia sahabatku Sasuke ,aku tidak bisa menjauhinya " langkahnya terhenti tepat 1 meter dihapadan Sasuke

" ah, Aku tidak suka , ck "Sasuke mendecih kesal

" sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Satu-satunya putri Mebuki tetap dalam wajah datarnya , mengunci onyx dengan emerald miliknya mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke katakan

" Kau Bodoh..." Kepalan tangan terbentuk disela-sela emosinya "...beri aku kesempatan kedua " suara baritonnya kali ini terdengar lebih tinggi disertai deru emosi yang sudah mulai memuncak, pemuda itu melangkah mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua seraya membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Sakura "...apakah kau menyadari perasaanku yang tidak bisa melupakanmu sa-ku-ra ha-ru-no." Sang gadis tersentak merasakan adanya gelombang listrik yang ia terima oleh daun telinganya, seperti ada energi lain yang mengalir cepat diseluruh syaraf tubuhnya sehingga menyebabkan sensasi tersendiri bagi gadis muda itu .

" kau " Sakura tergagap, semburat merah menghiasi pipi mulusnya, namun mata cantiknya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takutnya

" Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ? maksudku ,em begini, aku, aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali denganku,hanya saja aku menginginkan kita memulainya kembali dari 0 lagi" Ucap Sasuke yang berhasil merengkuh sakura ke dalam pelukannya , menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher jenjang gadis pujaannya , menyesap aroma strawberry yang masih sama dan tidak pernah berubah .

" ..." tidak ada jawaban dari sang gadis , gadis dalam pelukan pemuda itu seolah membisu , wajahnya begitu takut dan sasuke bisa merasakan nafas sakura yang mulai tidak konstan

" Saku, kau baik-baik saja " Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya nada khawatir jelas ada dalam ucapannya , ia memandangi wajah sang gadis dengan khawatir , di hadapannya sakura terlihat terkejut , kilatan takut terpancar dari mata indah miliknya.

" aku tidak tahu Sasuke.. " Sakura menutup kedua matanya , berfikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "...kupikir aku butuh waktu , " helaan nafas panjang mengisi kabut kecanggungan diatara kedua anak manusia berbeda gender ini

" Baiklah, tidak usah terburu-buru , pikirkan dengan baik , turuti kata hatimu " sasuke megusap rambut sakura , tidak ada tindakan protes dari gadis seperti sebelumnya , kemudian dijentikan jarinya pada jidat lebar milik sakura .

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju Flat Sakura, meninggalkan gadis kesayangannya yang masih terpaku pada renungannya.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

" apa ?" Jantungku terhenti kalimatku lolos begitu lirih nyaris tak bersuara , mencoba mencerna baik-baik kalimat yang terlah terucap dari pemuda tampan dihadapanku , jujur aku sangat senang , bahkan aku sangat gugup saat ini , apakah ini mimpi? Ah tidak Sakura, mantan tsundere mu itu mengajakmu balikan , kau seharusnya senang . Namun inner lain dalam diriku berteriak "..apakah kau yakin menerima pemuda tsundere itu kembali? Dia terlalu cuek sakura, ingat ketida dia sudah mendapatkanmu maka kau akan dicampakan kembali dan dia juga melakukan kesalahan fatal " hinggap pada akhirnya tubuhku menegang dan aku sedikit ketakutan membayangkan fakta dulu sasuke pernah meninggalkanku,

"Saku, kau baik-baik saja" Begitulah kalimatnya berlanjut , ada nada ssedikit khawatir yang tersirat didalamnya

Aku gugup ,takut dan bingung , aku takbisa berfikir jernih , pikiranku selalu melayang pada kejadian beberapa bulan silam, pemuda itu meninggalkanku, pemuda itu mencampakannku , apakah kau akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama , tapi aku masih mempunyai rasa terhadap dirinya . Entahlah Tuhan, takdir apa yang kau rencanakan padaku , mengapa begitu sangat menyesakan .

Sepasang mataku membulat sempurna ketika Sasuke menjetikan jarinya dijidat lebarku, entah sejak kapan pemuda itu melakukannya , hingga sepasang telingaku mendengar langkah kakinya meninggalkanku dengan segala kebingunganku.

 **End Sakura Pov**

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

 **(Konoha Senior High School)**

" Hey kalian berhenti " terlihat di sana seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwana kuning sedang terburu-buru mengejar segerombolan laki-laki yang lari terbirit , bukan !mereka tidak bermain kejar-kejaran , karena hari ini mendadak ada inspeksi dari pihak komite kedisiplinan para siswa yang merasa tidak mengenakan atribut lengkap melarikan diri dari anggota kedisiplinan sekolah , sedangkan di sudut sekolah lainnya , terlihat si pemalas Shikamaru sedang menguap mengucek mata nya , berjalan mendekati para gadis dihadapannya .

" Kalian lagi ?" shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya " aku rasa geng kalian tidak pernah kapok ! dengarkan aku ! ..." Shikamaru menatap 4 gadis dihadapannya , mereka adalah anggota geng yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya di KSHS, dan juga kenakalan mereka . Wanita berkacamata yang sedang memainkan rambut miliknya adalah Karin, perempuan manis di sampingnya adalah Shion , dipojokan terdapat gadis berambut coklat pendek pemilik wajah baby face yaitu Matsuri dan yang terkahir adalah konan gadis cantik dengan bunga yang selalu tertempel di kepalanya . "... ganti model rok kalian mulai besok atau kertas ini akan sampai kapada nona Tsunade ." pemuda itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan

" laporkan saja aku tidak takut ... " Karin mulai berkomentar "..lagipula ,, siapa yang perduli dengan rok model jadul seperti itu,lebih baik begini " intonasi Karin meninggi, tatapan ketiga teman disampingnya beralih menatap Shikmaru menampilkan senyuman mengejek

" terserah " pemuda itu hengkang dari hadapan empat gadis memuakan yang sedari tadi ia hadapi, dan ia sadar jika menegur mereka sama dengan membuang waktu berharganya

" Ini nona tsunade daftar siswa yang memiliki tindak buruk selama satu bulan ini " Sasuke menyerahkan kertas dengan beberapa nama tercantum di dalamnya , tsunade meraih kertas itu melihat sekilas kemudian meletakan kembali

" ini daftar siswi yang selalu berada di luar kendali sekolah " Shikamaru turut menyerahkan kertas berisikan daftar nama yang selalu terdapat nama Karin, Matsuri,sion,dan konan di dalamnya , Tsunade mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan siswa siswi nya di sini , semakin tahun semakin susah untuk mengatur sekolah yang sudah ia pegang selama 10 tahun .

" Kau Naruto ? apa yang kau bawa ?" Perempuan berdada besar itu melirik anak didiknya yang sedang sibuk dengan luka dipelipis nya

" Seperti biasa nenek tsunade, eh nona tsunade.. " naruto reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, bisa terasa aura Tsunade mendadak suram mendengar celetukan bodoh Naruto . "... Jugo dan Shuigetsu lah yang selalu menyetir teman-temannya untuk bertindak tidak baik " jelas anak bermarga uzumaki itu

" terimakasih, kalian bertiga sudah menjalankan tugas dengan baik ,kembalilah "

" Baik " ucap mereka serentak

.

.

.

" Lihat Sasuke- _kun_ kembali, ahh dia melirikuu – bukan dia melihatku , ah bukan bukan , sasuke - sasuke " begitulah suara riuh para gadis menggema dari lorong kelas XI Sosial ,pemuda yang merasa dirinya di sebut-sebut oleh kaum hawa hanya menghela nafas pasrah, pemandangan ini lah yang ia tidak suka , mengapa semua orang memperlakukannya seolah dia adalah bintang sekolah ? eh , tunggu bukankan ia memang bintang sekolah .

" _Yo_ , Sasuke , ada yang mencarimu " pemuda raven itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya , siapa yang mencarinya sekarang , fans nya? hanya membayangkan saja ia sudah muak ,ekor mata sasuke mengikuti arah tangan Shino yang berhenti di salah seorang gadis yang sudah berdiri gugup di samping bangkunya .

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _senpai_ to-tolong ter-terimalah ini... " gadis itu membungkukan badannya seraya menyodorkan satu kotak bekal berwarna _dark-blue_ , semua kelas melongo melihat keberanian gadis itu " haaaaaaaahhhhh " begitulah sekiranya ucap seisi kelas , dan gadis itu terus memohon agar sasuke menerima bekalnya "..aku menambahkan ekstra tomat ke dalamnya dan ano...aku, ini aku yang membuatnya sendiri " gadis bernama Rin tetap pada posisi membungkuk pada pemuda dihadapannya , tak ada respon dari Sasuke hanya desahan panjang pemuda itu yang terdengar di telinga Rin .

" Hn, Maaf,, aku tidak bisa " Akhirnya uchiha bungsu itu membuka mulutnya menolak pemberian gadis cantik itu, dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya Sasuke menarik kursi miliknya melewati Rin dan duduk di sana , dapat dibayangkan jika suasana kelas saat ini sedang krik..krik..dengan diikuti teriakan seisi kelas beberapa detik kemudian.

" Ah, sasuke- _senpai_ kau memang sangat keren , kau semakin terlihat menawan , aku tidak akan menyerah, tunggulah kejutanku selanjutnya " bagitulah ucap Rin tanpa ada rasa kecewa di wajahnya , Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan ,

" Kau gila Sasukeeeeee..." Ucap sahabat kuningnya sambil meninju lengan sasuke "..tapi aku suka , semenjak kau terobsesi dengan sakura- _chan_ lagi , kau selalu tampak serius meninggalkan fans-fans memuakanmu itu " naruto tersenyum lebar menampakan deretan gigi putih miliknya

" Aku selalu serius Bakaa "

.

.

Papan pengumuman peringkat ujian mulai terpampang di koridor sekolah, semua siswa berkumpul untuk melihat hasil ujian mereka, dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengharapkan untuk bisa lolos dari sekolah musim panas yang selalu penuh dengan penyiksaan dengan soal-soal . Sasuke menerobos sekerumunan orang di depannya, matanya menyapu semua daftar nama siswa yang ada disana,ia cukup lega namanya tidak tercantum di dalam kelas musim panas, yang berarti pasti namanya sekarang berada di urutan paling puncak pada deretan kelas Sosial , dan yaa instingnya tidak pernah salah , namanya berada di paling atas dengan nomor 1 di sebelah kiri namanya . Senyum puas terlukis di wajah tampannya , kepalanya menoleh ke luar jendela , mata onyx milikknya menerawang jauh ke atas awan , bertanya dalam hati bagaimana dengan hasil ujian gadis pujaannya di kota seberang.

Kaki Sasuke melangkah menuju kantin sekolah , dan benar saja sepanjang dia berjalan suara-suara bisikan dan teriakan menggema ditelinganya , " Ia selalu peringkat pertama " / " Sasuke- _senpai_ hebat ya " / "kyaaa _senpai_ aku suka padamu"/ " Sasuke- _kun_ ajari aku " . Sasuke memejamkan matanya , mencoba menulikan pendengarannya .

" selamat naruto " Sasuke menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang sedang menangis terharu disalah satu kursi kantin, di sana gadis berambut indigo nan dengan telaten mengusap kepala kekasihnya lembut

" sudahlah Naruto-kun, kau berhasil sayang , tidak usah menangis begitu " ucap Hinata

" Hinata benar, hentikan tangisan bodohmu itu... " Shikamaru meraih sendok di hadapannya ".. kau berhasil dan kau bisa berlibur dengan kita nanti " sendok itu mendarat dengan elegan dikepala kuning Naruto

" Aku senang sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku terbebas dari kelas musim panas , dan aku sangat bahagia kalian tahu itu.. " Naruto mengusap air matanya , mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan "...aku senang teman-teman " seulas senyum lebar tercetak di wajah sembab nya

" ini sasuke , makanlah .." Shikamaru menyodorkan ramen ekstra tomat untuk sahabatnya "..atau kau sudah kenyang dengan melihat peringkatmu yang selalu duduk manis di peringkat satu?" lanjutnya seraya mencomot satu suap ramen milik sasuke

Pemuda yang sedang dipuji itu hanya tersenyum " Ya, terima kasih kau yang terbaik " mengacungkan jempol kehadapan pemuda berkuncir nanas dihadapannya

Betapa menggiurkan ketika tomat dan saus tomat berdampingan ? Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa cintanya kepada tomat , ia segera melahap ramen yang ada dihadapannya , ketiga pasang mata disekitarnya menatap si biru dongker itu dengan lembut . Suapan ke tiga akan Sasuke lakukan sebelum akhirnya terhenti ketika ada adik kelasnya yang menyapa tepat disampingnya , mau tidak mau ia harus menoleh dan tersenyum kepada juniornya . setelah juniornya berlalu pergi , berganti dengan senpainya yang tiba-tiba meneriaki nama sasuke " Sasuke- _kun_ " tangan gadis itu melambai kearahnya , membuat sasuke harus mengeluarkan senyuman sekali lagi , jemarinya sudah siap dengan garpu penuh ramen yang menggantung , ia kesal ketika makan siang di kantin inilah yang selalu terjadi , ia selalu tertinggal dengan teman-temannya, karena harus melemparkan senyum kepada setiap orang yang menyapanya . Konyol? Iya memang , dan sasuke tidak suka itu.

" Kau populer Sasuke " Hinata menatapnya sinis

" Hentika tatapan menyebalkanmu itu Hinata " balas nya Sakartis

.

.

.

( **Suna senior high school )**

 **Tengg,,,tengg,,,teng,,,**

Lonceng tanda pelajaran berkahir telah berbunyi, dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah yang artinya besok adalah hari libur musim panas , dan gadis merah muda itu akan kembali ke kampung halamannya dan artinya ia akan bertemu dengan semua masa lalunya di sana.

" Saku, kau melamun?" ucap gadis pirang yang tengah asyik dengan kemudi ditangannya

" Ah, tidak , hanya saja aku sedang bingung " seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir ranum sakura

" Kau kenapa ? kau mendapatkan peringkat yang bagus kali ini, bukankah seharusnya kau senang ?" Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi belakang, sesekali menyibakan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga

" kalian mau ikut denganku ? hanya 3 hari saja kok tidak akan lama " Sakura menatap Ino dan tenten bergantian , ino mengerem mobilnya mendadak , sakura cukup terkejut karena tubuhnya sempat terhuyung kedepan .

" hati-hati ino " protes tenten

" kita sudah sampai Sakura, ayo kita masuk dulu " Ino melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang ada pada dirinya , diikuti dengan anggukan gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

.

Sakura meletakan 3 gelas jus strawberry dimeja tamunya " Nah? Jadi bagaimana ?" ucapnya menagih persetujuan kedua sahabatnya

" 3 hari ? di konoha? " Tenten meraih gelas dihadapannya mencicipi jus buatan sahabatnya

" Yaaaa... " ucap sakura antusias, menatap kedua gadis cantik dihapannya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya "..yaa kalian akan ikut kan ?" senyum manis terlukis diwajah ayu nya

" tapi aku ingin liburan dengan Neji , dan pasti Ino juga ingin pergi bersama Sai nya " Ino yang mendengar perkataan ten-ten mengangguk setuju , seketika raut muka sakura berubah sedih , bibir manyunnya tampak jelas dan itu membuat kedua sahabatnya terkikik geli

Sakura berfikir untuk membujuk sahabatnya , dan fikirannya terlempar kembali ke waktu seminar bimbel milik Teika , ia menyeringai tipis mendapatkan ide cemerlang dari pemikirannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" Ajak saja Neji dan Sai " celetuk Sakura

" hah bagaimana bisa?" si pirang dan si tomboy menganga bersamaan

" Ajak saja pasti mereka mengiyakan, aku yakin itu nona-nona " Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kali ini tidak ada protes dari kedua teman sekelasnya

" oke baiklah,aku akan mengajak nya " ucap Ino pasrah , tenten mengangguk tanda setuju

" Yeeee.. kalian yang terbaik.. " Sakura melompat memeluk mereka berdua, "...kalian tidak akan menyesal "

.

.

.

( **Liburan musim panas , Konoha )**

Sebuah mobil merah dengan stiker "yamanaka ino" di bagian plat nomor mobil terparkir di halaman rumah keluarga Haruno, terlihat di sana ada beberapa perempuan yang sedang asik mempersiapkan makan malam , empat orang pemuda sedang asyik dengan televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara salah satu rality show. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata hazelnya menatap sosok pemuda yang lebih tua dibanding dirinya .

" _Nii-san_ " Ucap Teika pelan

" _Ne_ , Tei- _kun_ ada apa ?" Sahutnya ia memiliki mata sama dengan Teika

" Apa aku boleh membawanya saat verifikasi S2 ku nanti ..?" ucap nya lirih meminta ijin kepada kakak sahabat kecilnya,tangannya terulur menunjuk Sakura yang tengah memotong bawang putih "..aku ingin sedikit menghabiskan waktu bersama dia "

Sedangkan Sai dan Neji yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua hanya diam menyimak , mereka tahu jika Sasuke sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan sakura kembali, dan saingan tiba-tiba datang , saingan yang sangat berpengaruh kepada sakura, seorang sahabat yang sudah dari kecil dekat dengannya .

" eehhh" Sasori memiringkan kepalanya " bawa saja , kenapa kau begitu serius, bukankah dulu biasanya kau selalu menculik Sakuraku ?" Sasori membongkar ingatannya beberapa tahun lalu,mengingat adik kecil kesayangannya dekat dengan tetangga depan rumah mereka, dan Sasori tersenyum ketika mengingat Teika selalu mencoba menarik tangan sakura jika gadis itu menolak untuk bermain denganya

" heiii itu karena _nii-san_ yang selalu menghalangi kami " Teika menggerutu kesal

" Kalian sangat dekat ya ternyata .." Sai menyela percakapan diantara keduanya , menunjuk sakura didapur ".. dengan dia tentunya "

" Ya memang , bocah ini selalu mencuri Sakuraku ,bahkan pernah mencuri ciuma-.." Sasori menggertakan giginya,tangannya meninju lengan Teika " ciuman pertama sakura saat sakura masih kelas 5 sd " ia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya gusar

" Maaf _nii-san_ , aku hanya kelepasan " Goda Teika tersenyum menggoda kakak tunggal sakura , sedangkan Neji dan Sai sukses melongo mendengarkan pernyataan dari dosen muda dihadapan mereka

" Kalian sedang apa ?" suara lembut seorang Mebuki mengacaukan percakapan antar laki-laki yang sedang berlangsung seru

Sasori bangkit dari duduknya " Tidak apa-apa _Kaasan_ " seraya mengecup kening ibunya lembut, Mebuki terkikik geli dengan perlakuan putra sulungnya. " hanya sepintas pembicaraan lelaki saja bibi " Neji menambahkan senyum lembut terukir di wajah nya

" _Onii-chan_ kemarilah , aku membuatkan sphagetti kesukaanmu " sudut bibir sakura tertarik membentuk senyuman manis diwajahnya

" Dasar kakak-adik sama saja, selalu spagetti " Ino menatap tentenyang mengangguk setuju

Terlihat di dapur interaksi seorang kakak dan adik yang sangat harmonis, keduanya saling menyuapi makanan favorite mereka, tidak jarang Ino menatap iri kepada sepasang saudara dihapannya, andaikan kakaknya Deidara berada di Suna, pasti mereka akan saling menyayangi layaknya Sasori dan sakura, namun sayang kakaknya sedang menjalankan perusahan ayahnya di Australia , Ino mendesah sedih .

" Sudahlah sakura , berhenti memonopoli kakakmu " Mebuki menegur kedua anaknya

" Tak apa ibu , dia adik yang baik " tangan kanannya mengusap kepala adiknya lembut, membuat siapapun yang melihat mereka akan menggelengkan kepalanya heran

" sebelum kakak bertemu dengan wanita yang baik dan menikahinya ,kakak akan selalu menjadi milikku " Goda sakura , dan semua orang di sana tertawa lebar mendengar penyataan haruno bungsu yang sangat lucu . Teika yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lembut menatap sakura yang sedang bergelayutan dipelukan sang kakak.

Acara makan malam berlangsung sangat menyenangkan ,tawa dan ejekan menemani moment langka dihari itu, sang tuan rumah teramat sangat bahagia , bagaimana tidak ? bersama sahabat , kakaknya, ibunya dan sahabat kecilnya ia menghabiskan malam yang sangat sayang untuk dilupakan. Ino,dan Tenten menginap dirumah sakura , sedangkan Neji dan Sai menginap di rumah Teika, hal ini membuat ketiga pemuda itu lama-lama mengenal dan berteman baik .

Seperti yang sudah direncakan sebelumnya sakura ingin memperkenalkan Hinata dengan sahabat – sahabatnya , sakura sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk esok hari.

" Hinataaaaaaa..." suara nyaring sakura menusuk gendang telinga gadis berambut indigo di sebarang sana ".. besok kau ada acara?" suara gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias

" pelankan suaramu ra, telingaku bisa sakit .." ucap suara diseberang , ".. besok? Aku tidak ad- , eh aku ada jadwal menemani naruto bertanding basket jalanan , memangnya ada apa?"

Raut wajah kecewa tercetak di wajah gadis itu " emm, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku mereka datang dari Suna hari ini .." sakura menjeda kalimatnya, menghirup oksigen dan melepasnya sejenak ".. ya sud-"

" Datanglah bersama mereka, pasti akan seru jika banyak yang mendukung Naruto- _kun_ " Suara Hinata terdengar sangat antusias, ".. yaa saku, aku mohon " mungkin sekarang mata Hinata tengah membentuk _puppy eyes_ andalannya yang pasti sakura tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabatnya itu.

" Baiklah tuan puteri, kirim lokasinya untuk besok "

" Yaaataaa,, aku merindukanmu " pekik Hinata

" aku jugaa.. sampai jumpa besok _, Jaa-ne_ " Sakura menutup sambungan teleponya , melempar ponsel ke tempat tidurnya, ia melirik ke ino dan tenten yang sudah bermimpi indah terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap kedua makhluk cantik , kilat mata penuh syukur terpancar dari manik hijau emerald nya .

.

.

.

Pagi itu , seperti yang dijanjikan sakura akan menemui hinata di taman kota Konoha, ada sepetak lapangan basket yang cukup ramai dibanjiri oleh pengunjung, jantung sakura berdegub ketika mengingat ia pernah ke sana bersama sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu, matanya menatap sekeliling , matanya tertuju dengan kedua bocah berbeda gender dengan usia sekitar 8 tahun yang sedang bermain pasir di sudut taman . Senyum gadis itu mengembang menatap lembut adegan manis dihadapannya , tangan bocah laki-laki itu mengusap pelan rambut gadis kecil dihadapannya membuang butiran pasir yang menempel dirambut anak perempuan itu, seketika fokusnya pecah, sakura tersentak dengan kehadiran tangan besar yang menggandeng erat jemari mungilnya .

" Flasback nona kecil?" laki-laki bermata hazel dengan rambut hitam legamnya menoleh kearah sakura , memberikan senyuman tulus kepada sahabat kecil dihadapannya

" Ya, mereka seperti kita " Sakura mempererat genggaman jemari Teika, menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat kepada dirinya, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan basket " ayo, yang lain sudah disana " , tampak beberapa orang yang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka, dan di sana ada sosok yang membuat sakura _speechless_ , tangannya meremas tangan Teika yang masih dalam genggamannya .

" Ada apa..? " Teika menyadari perubahan pada diri sakura, gadis di sampingnya agak gugup, dan ia bisa merasakan atmosfer suram dari dalam diri sahabatnya , mata hazel indahnya melihat beberapa orang yang melambai kearah mereka, dan ia mendapati seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah berdiri dianta Neji dan Sai, akhirnya Teika paham "..semua akan baik-baik saja Saku, percayalah " genggaman Teika terlepas , digantikan dengan rangkulan dipundak Sakura , pemuda itu tersenyum sinis kearah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap mereka tajam .

" Kalian begitu lama, ayo para gadis sudah menunggu kita di tempat duduk penonton " Sai mempersilakan kedua sahabat itu untuk berjalan duluan ,

Sakura mendapati Ino dan Tenten sedang asyik mengobrol bersama Hinata ditengah-tengah mereka berdua , kemudian Neji dan Sai berjalan mendudukan diri disamping kekasih mereka , ingin rasanya sakura menerobos untuk duduk disamping Hinata karena ia begitu merindukan gadis berambut panjang indigo itu. Langkah sakura terhenti ketika Teika menarik lengannya berjalan menuju bangku barisan kedua tepat berada dibelakang Hinata, Tenten dan 3 orang lainnya. Hal itu menyebabkan sakura harus duduk di tengah-tengah sahabat dan mantan kekasihnya . Sakura meringis mendapati dirinya yang benar – benar dalam posisi ini , innernya berteriak " Apa- apaan ini, aku duduk diantara mereka berduaa , tidaaaaakkkkk".

" Hai sakura- _chaaan_ " Hinata membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kepada sahabat terbaiknya , pelukan kasar menubruk tubuh sakura membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang

" Hati-hati Hinata- _chan_ " Sakura mendesah , menatap sahabatnya untuk meminta pertolongan , gadis bermata putih tulang itu nampaknya paham dengan kondisi sahabatnya sekarang, namun ide jahil merayap ke otak Hinata, akan menjadi tontonan yang mengesankan sepertinya jika kedua orang yang berada disamping sakura memperebutkan gadis gulali di depannya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak ", mata sakura melebar , meraih kedua bahu Hinata , tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Hinata " ..hadapi sakura- _chan_ " sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya Hinata berbalik memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang bertanding, tanpa ia tahu gadis di belakangnya sedang dilanda kecanggungan .

" Itu kekasihmu Hinata- _chan_? " Seru Ino menunjuk pemudan berambut kuning dengan nomor punggung 12

" Wah, dia sepertinya hebat " Tenten menambahkan, diikuti dengan tangan Neji yang mencubit pipi kekasihnya karena memuji lelaki lain

Para pemain basket sudah siap dengan posisi mereka, siap untuk mendapatkan bola pertama , dengan begitu akan terlihat tim siapa yang mengendalikan permainan di babak pertama , kali ini Naruto dan rekan timnya bermain melawan para _senpai_ dari kelas XII Sains yang dikenal dengan beberapa orang kuat di sana, salah satunya adalah sepupu Sasuke Uchiha yaitu Izuna Uchiha .

" Kau akan mendukung siapa Sasuke- _kun_?" Hinata berbicara tanpa menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya ,

" Entahlah," sasuke mengedikkan bahunya " mungkin aku akan mendukung kekasihmu itu, mengingat kondisi sepupuku sedang tidak terlalu baik " jelasnya

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan mereka tetap diam tidak berkomentar apapun, sedangkan Sai dan Neji sedang asyik meneriakan nama sang kapten kelas XI , ya.. Naruto uzumaki.

Kondisi antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Teika semakin lama benar benar suram tidak ada yang mengajak berbicara hingga setengah pertandingan telah berlangsung. Akhirnya babak ketiga di mulai dan ini menjadi babak penentu siapakah yang akan mencetak skor tertinggi diakhir pertandingan. Di tengah lapangan nampak Naruto sedang _mendrible_ bola menuju daerah lawan, dengan gerakan gesitnya naruto berhasil lolos dari penjagaan ketat sang kapten kelas XII, dan itu membuat naruto semakin semangat menembakan bola kearah kotak putih yang terdapat di ring basket, Naruto melakukan _shoot_ , namun tembakannya kali ini meleset, membentur lingkaran besi dengan keras , matanya melebar segera ia meneriakan nama rekan satu timnya untuk melakukan _Rebound_ " Shikamaru, reeboouunnnddd" teriakan lantang Naruto membuat fokus penonton mengarah ke pemuda kuncir nanas yang tengah berusahan mendapatkan bola , tanganya lihai secepat kilat mendapatkan bola orange sebelum pihak lawan mendahuluinya , bola basket yang tak bernyawa itu seketika masuk ke dalam ring, memberikan poin untuk tim kelas XI Sains, suara riuh penonton membanjiri lapangan basket di taman Konoha, wajah bahagia tercipta diantara anak kelas XI , sedangkan di sisi yang berlawanan terlihat anak kelas XII sedikit kesal dengan kekalahan mereka .

" Sial " gerutu salah satu pemain dari kelas XII Sains

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx menepuk pundak temannya yang sedang kesal " Sudahlah, junior kita memang hebat, mereka bisa menjadi tim yang hebat ketika kita lulus nanti " senyum tulus terukir dibalik wajah yang tertutup poni ravennya

Izuna Uchiha menghampiri Naruto , tangan Naruto menyambut hangat tangan _senpa-i_ nya yang memberikan ucapan selamat " Pertahankan itu Naruto, permainan yang sangat mengagumkan "

" Hai', _arigatou-na senpai_ " Naruto tertawa lebar , tanpa melepaskan jabatan tangan dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha dihdapannya

.

.

" Yeee, selamat " ucap segerombolan remaja yang tengah merayakan keberhasilan teman mereka

" Selamat naruto- _kun_ " kekasih nya memeluknya lembut , menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak tegap naruto

" Permainanmu luar biasa," Neji mengacungkan jempolnya " apalagi ketika shika melakukan _rebound_ pada detik terakhir, _sugooiiii ne_ "

" terimakasih Neji " balas Shikamaru malas

" Kalian bertiga kenapa diam saja ?" Sai menginterupsi ketiga teman yang tengah duduk berdampingan , aura dibelakang sasuke semakin gelap" Sasuke kau sakit?" hanya gumaman khas seorang Uchiha yang Sai dapatkan " Hn, tidak" .

Sedangkan sakura menampilkan wajah pasrah, mimik mukanya sangat lesu sama sekali tidak ada semangat di sana, dan pemuda yang satu lagi aura dibelakangnya tidak kalah suram dengan milik sasuke , dan itu membuat mereka semua bingung.

" Kalian berdua , berhentilah melirikku dengan tatapan menyeramkan " Sakura mulai angkat bicara, ada nada pasrah dalam ucapan gadis cantik itu , kedua mata disampingnya semakin meliriknya tajam membuat sakura semakin menundukan kepalanya, menempelkan keningnya di meja cafe , sesekali menghantamkan pelan kepalanya dengan meja dibawahnya, hingga bekas merah memenuhi kening putihnya .

" Hentikan, kepalamu akan sakit " Teika menarik bahu sakura, menjauhkan kepala sabahatnya dari meja sialan itu, " kemarilah " Teika mengambil beberapa helai pucuk rambut sakura kemudian mengusapkan lembut diatas bekas merah pada kening Sakura . Sasuke yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan .

" Arigatou Tei- _kun_ " ucap sakura malu-malu , perlakuan sahabatnya itu sukses membuat dirinya malu dan semburat merah muncul di pipi mulusnya . Teika bersorak penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya , melirik kearah sasuke yang mendengus kesal

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ?" sakura menoleh kearah pemuda raven yang kembali menatap dirinya " berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu ". Sasuke tersentak menyadari jika tatapan dan lirikan matanya membuat gadis disampingnya menjadi ketakutan

" Maaf Sakura, bukan maksud—" kalimatnya terjeda sesaat, ketika ada suara lain yang memotong kalimatnya

" Aku paham " Ucap sakura cepat , ia meraih ponsel ditangannya mengetikan sesuatu , Teika yang menyadari hal itu mencoba mencari tahu apa yang akan diketikan oleh sahabat cantiknya itu .

Onyx dan emerald kembali bertemu,sakura memberikan isyarat kepada sasuke untuk membuka ponsel nya , tak berapa lama kemudian ada pesan masuk ,

 **From : Saku +81xxx { apa kau marah ? }**

Sasuke menyeringai menatap layar ponselnya,ada percikan kembang api yang terasa di dalam dadanya, hatinya senang mengetahui sakura masih memperdulikannya. Pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya , tampak di sana semuanya sedang asik dengan pacar mereka masing-masing, Ino dan Sai sudah berpindah haluan menuju bilik di sudut cafe . Sasuke menyenggol lengan sakura menunjukan apa yang sedang temannya lakukan, entah sejak kapan mereka sudah menyebar di seluruh penjuru cafe .

" hei ini masih siang dan mereka melakukan french kiss? _Hell_ yeah " teriak hati kecil sakura

Di sayap kanan cafe, Neji dan Tenten sedang bercanda ria melihat aquarium dan seperti sedang mendebatkan sesuatu hal, Naruto dan Hinata? Jangan ditanya tentunya mereka sekarang sedang berada di pojokan cafe yang selalu gelap melakukan suatu akitivitas, ia mendesah melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang berpacaran sejak kelas 7 Junior High School itu, sedangkan Shikamaru tengah sibuk menggoda salah satu pelayan di sana, Teika tampak sebal melihat sakura yang sedang fokus menatap layar ponselnya, dan tentunya mengabaikan dirinya. sehingga menyebabkan pemuda pemilik pigmen merah darah di rambutnya segera bangkit " Aku ke toilet dulu Saku , jangan pergi kemanapun " ucapnya seraya melirik Sasuke tajam . Dibalasnya tatapan Teika , seolah menyiratkan makna (aku bukan penculik)

" Hei, kau menghawatirkan diriku bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda , tangannya menarik pelan hidung gadis mungil dihadapannya membuat sang empu memekik kesakitan . Ia mengamati penampilan sakura hari ini dan errrrr... Sasuke baru menyadari jika sakura begitu cantik hari ini , dress merah fanta yang ia kenakan semakin memancarkan aura yang di miliki gadis itu.

" Kau dari tadi diam " Sakura mengambil oksigen , menghembuskannya perlahan " ku kira kau marah Sasuke- _kun_ " sakura menundukan kepalanya menatap lantai cream dibawahnya , jangutngnya mulai derdegup tidak beraturan , ada sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat berbicara berdua dengan sasuke .

" Tidak " tatapan mata Sasuke beralih kelangit-langit cafe , kedua tangannya ia posisikan kebelakang untuk menyangga tubuh nya " kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Sakura mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka , gadis itu membetulkan posisi duduknya , kakinya bersila menghadap ke Sasuke bibirnya mencoba mengeluarkan kalimat " aku masih bingung Sasuke- _kun_ " ucapnya lirih

" Jangan dipaksakan , aku akan menunggu "

" Maafkan aku "

" Tidak Sakura, aku lah yang salah dalam posisi ini " Suara sasuke mendadak menjadi parau , seolah ada penyesalan yang menghantuinya saat ini " Aku yang meninggalkanmu " kini kedua matanya menatap sakura, Onyx dan emerald kembali tenggelam dalam tatapan intens, ada kilatan rindu dimata sasuke yang berhasil diketahui oleh sakura , dalam hatinya sakura membenarkan dirinya juga merindukan sosok mantan kekasihnya itu, Sasuke mebenahi posisinya menyamai posisi gadis dihadapannya , cafe tidak terlalu ramai hari ini , suara alunan musik klasik dan ruangan yang remang-remang membuat suasana mereka menjadi lebih panas.

" _Ne_ ,Saku.." tangan pemuda itu menarik kepala merah muda dihadapannya mendekatkan keningnya dan kening sakura menyatukan jarak diantara mereka. Kini hanya deruan nafas yang memburu dari keduanya , manik hijau emerald semakin tenggelam dalam onyx sang uchiha , " aku bodoh telah meninggalkanmu " jantung mereka berpacu cepat, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang hinggap di dalam dadanya "berilah aku kesempatan lagi" kali ini ia tersentak, meskipun bukan pertama kali sasuke mengucapkannya .

Sakura sadar , pikirannya menyuruh menjauh namun tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong, ia semakin menginginkan pemuda dihadapannya .

" Sasu " mata Sakura mulai sayu, pelupuk matanya penuh dengan air yang kapan saja siap menuruni pipi mulusnya ," Aku mencintaimu " suara itu terdengar lirih, nyaris sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya , suara musik sialan yang membuatnya kehilangan momen berharga itu.

" Kau bilang apa?" kali ini kening mereka terpisah, sasuke meraih kedua lengan Sakura , memiringkan kepalanya mencari jawaban di manik hijau teduh yang sudah menumpahkan air matanya .

" Kau bilang apa Sakura ?" Sasuke menyeka air mata Sakura,namun hanya gelengan kepala yang ia dapatkan , pemuda raven yang mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak berarti kembali menghadap meja , meraih segelas soda yang ia pesan.

" Saku! mata mu?" Teika yang telah kembali dari toilet merasakan aura sedih yang menyelimuti sahabatnya , ia menjatuhkan tatapan mematikannya kearah Sasuke membuat si raven kembali menatap perempuan di sampingnya .

" Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sakura ?" Suara Teika rendah, namun penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya , Sasuke jengah ia tidak ingin berdebat sekarang , pikirannya cukup kacau untuk saat ini, mengingat jika beberapa menit yang lalu ia hampir mencium sakuranya jika gadis itu tidak menangis secara tiba-tiba .

" Jawab aku Uchiha " suara bariton Teika mulai meninggi, tangannya mengebrak meja yang ada dihadapannya " apa yang kau lakukan ?" semua pasang mata pengunjung menatap kearah mereka

Sudut bibir sasuke ditarik keatas menampilkan seringaian khas miliknya " Apa ada urusannya denganmu?" ada unsur mengejek dalam kalimat sasuke, tapi ia tak perduli, menggaris bawahi setiap kata yang ia ucapkan " Ini urusanku dengan sakura, berhenti ikut campur! " Nada sasuke meninggi

Keduanya sedang dipenuhi kabut emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam diri mereka, kedua jenis mata yang berbeda itu kembali menatap tajam , orang yang melihatnya pasti akan bergidik ngeri melihat adegan itu .

Naruto dan Neji menarik Sasuke mundur " Sasuke tenangkan dirimu " , sedangkan Sai dan Shikamaru menarik Teika untuk tenang " bertengkar di sini hanya akan membuat kalian malu" , para gadis memeluk sakura untuk menenangkan gadis itu . Sakura benci ini, Sakura benci ketika ada orang yang bertengkar karea dirinya, ia tidak suka akan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

( **Kediaman Uchiha )**

Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya yang sedang melamun, tak seperti biasanya, ini adalah hal langka melihat putra kesayangannya melamun pada pagi hari seperti ini.

" Sasu _-chan_ " ucap sang ibu kepada anaknya

" Sasu- _chan_ "

" Sas.."

" eh, iya kaasan.. ?" sasuke menoleh menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal , wanita itu terlihat cemas menatapnya khawatir ".. ah, aku tak apa _kaasan_ "

" anak ibu tidak pandai berbohong.. " Mikoto tersenyum lembut " .. tentang Sakura- _chan ne_?" ibuya itu seperti memiliki kontak batin dengan dirinya setiap sasuke menggalaukan sakura pasti ibunya akan mengetahuinya

" Yah,begitulah _kaasan_ " Sasuke menatap nanar awan biru yang berada diatas sana

" Anak ibu pasti tahu yang terbaik, jika kau suka ya perjuangkan " Mikoto mengedikkan bahunya seraya meninggalkan putra bungsunya ,ya Uchiha Sasuke sedang galau .

.

.

.

( **diwaktu yang sama dikediaman haruno )**

Ini sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian di cafe itu, dan sasuke maupun sakura belum menghubungi satu sama lain . Sakura tampak bingung dengan perasaannya , ia tak tahu pasti apa yang ia rasakan . Teika setelah kejadian itu selalu berada di samping Sakura untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang gagal move on .

" Kau baik-baik saja nona ?" Suara Teika membuat Sakura membuka matanya , bangun dari tempat tidurnya , tersenyum kecut kearah sahabat yang sedang berjalan kearahnya

" Apa aku terlihat kacau ?" Sakura menyelipkan poninya kesamping, menampilkan mata yang lelah dan penuh akan lingkaran hitam

" Ya, kau sangat kacau , lihat dirimu " Teika menyodorkan cermin kecil milik Sakura , gadis itu meraih kaca kecil dan melihat refeksi duduknya, lutut nya ditarik hingga sejajar dengan dagu mungilnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya dilutut.

" aku bingung " ucapnya lirih

" kau pasti tahu jawabannya Saku, jangan terburu-buru "

" Apa menurutmu dia serius ?"

Teika menaikan sebelah alisnya , mendekati sahabatnya yang sedang rapuh , merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat " Dia serius " ucap Teika, matanya terpejam kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

" pikiranku selalu melayang ke masa lalu, aku meragukan dirinya Tei "

" Jangan terlalu sering menengok masa lalu, kau akan kembali sakit hati nona "

" Dia tidak hanya meninggalkanku ,ternyata dia jugaa - " ucapan sakura terhenti ketika ingatannya terlempar beberapa waktu lalu tepat setelah 3 minggu ia memutuskan sasuke karena pemuda itu tidak memperdulikannya " aku membencinya "

" Kau mencintainya " pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

" Aku tak tau "

" Apa kau menyayangiku ?" Teika melepaskan pelukannya , meraih dagu Sakura mendekat menyisakan jarak hanya beberapa centimeter " Apa kau merasa gugup saat aku melakukan ini ?" rona merah tercipta di pipi sakura , membuat gadis itu segera mengelengkan kepalanya cepat

" Tei- _kun,_ jangan bercanda " Sakura tentunduk malu

" Sakura... " Teika menjeda kalimatnya , mengusap pipi sahabat kecilnya lembut " akuu..."

.

.

 **TBC**

Hoam , finally chapter 5 udah ,

Untuk chapter Ke 6 mungkin agak lama, mulai besok Nata udah masuk kuliah. Huuhh u.u sedihh

Welcome semester 6 , tapi Nata usahain gak akan lebih dari 2 hari deh , drafnya udah ada cuma belum diedit .

Oh iya ada **seseorang yang kemarin review chapter 3** bilang kalau tulisan Nata agak berantakan dan amburadul , wkwkw tapi nata bingung amburadulnya gimana soalnya kata Nata itu udah lumayan, jadi bagi yang review **ngomen tentang gaya bahasa atau kalimat yang janggal , TOLONG ya dipesifikan lagi dimana yang aneh dan salah, biar nata perbaiki ,** so nantinya biar para readers juga enak baca tulisan aku biar enggak amburadul,, heheh terimakasih banyak buat yang udah negur , aku harap **KAMU** baca tulisan ini , dan Nata minta bimbingannya. Arigatou yak :D

see yaa on next chapter :* MUAAHHH #DITENDANG


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Original Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Original imajinasi cerita : Brendanata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE , Ya Jangan Baca .. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ... :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Kediaman Haruno terlihat sepi, tidak ada lagi celotehan beberapa gadis dan beberapa pemuda yang mengisi rumah itu , pasalnya tamu sakura akan pulang hari ini , rencana awal yang hanya 3 hari mendadak berubah menjadi 5 hari , selama itu mereka habiskan untuk sekedar bersantai, pesta barbeque dan mengunjungi beberapa lokasi hiburan di kota Konoha. Ino sudah siap dengan kemudi ditangannya , terlihat sang kekasih duduk samping gadis berkuncir _ponytail_ itu, sedangkan Neji dan Tenten duduk di jok bagian belakang .

" Aku pamit dulu bibi Mebuki, Sakura-chan, Teika-kun, Sasori-nii jaga diri kalian" ucap gadis tomboy yang sekarang terlihat agak feminim disamping sang kekasih

" Iya Tenten , _jaa-ne_ "

" Sai- _chan_ , ingatkan pada kekasihmu untuk berhati-hati saat menyetir " Sasori memperingatkan Ino mengingat gadis itu tergolong ceroboh saat berkendara

" Baik, Saso- _nii_ " senyum khas seperti mayat hidup tergambar diwajah pucat Sai, Neji yang duduk di bangku belakang melambaikan tangan kepada sang tuan rumah.

Hari ini mereka akan kembali ke Suna, sedangkan liburan masih 11 hari lagi , liburan musim panas ini tidak boleh menjadi hari yang buruk bukan , " yoshh aku harus menyemangati diriku sendiri untuk menikmati sisa liburan full time di Konoha bersama keluargaku , sahabatku dan mungkin Sasuke " gadis itu bergumam dalam hati

Mobil ino mulai melesat meninggalkan jalan utama berbelok menuju arah perbatasan kota , senyuman Sakura mengembang ketika sang ibu menepuk pundaknya lembut .

" Kau senang sayang?"

" Iya _kaa-san_ , sangat "

" Saku- _chan_ bisakah kau lusa mengantar pacarmu ke kampusku ?" Sasori menggoda adik semata wayangnya ,melirik kearah Teika dengan senyuman yang entah apa artinya

" Aree? Aku _nii-chan_? " Sakura memiringkan kepalanya heran seraya berfikir " kenapa harus aku? " jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri " dan aku ingatkan dia bukan pacarku " Jari telunjuknya beralih menunjuk sseseorang di sebelahnya. Ada sedikit raut kecewa yang terlukis dari wajah tampan Teika.

" Kau membuat Teika- _chan_ kecewa nona kecil " Sasori terkekeh

" Apa kau ingin Teika- _chan_ hilang dan tersesat di sana ?" Mebuki menambahkan

" Tapi kan Tei- _kun_ sudah pernah ke sana sebelumnya, mana mungkin pemuda jenius bisa lupa arah , eh tapi- " ucapan sakura terjeda, ia terkekeh ketika mengingat ada satu hal ia lupakan tentang Teika, bahwa sahabatnya itu sangat buruk jika mengenai arah dan lokasi .

" Kau mengejekku " perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi teika " Saku awas kau " pemuda beriris hazzel itu mulai mengejar Sakura yang terlebih dahulu berlari sambil menertawakan dirinya

" Aku hanya lupa Tei- _kun_ , hahaha " teriak Sakura berlari kencang lidah sakura terjulur ke depan mengejek pemuda yang sedang berusaha menangkapnya " rupanya sahabatku bisa bodoh, ku kira kau sempurna . hahaha "

" Hey kalian jangan berlarian di halaman, ayo masuk " Sasori mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua sahabat yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran

" Bruuukkkkkk , aku mendapatkanmu gadis kecil "

" Kyaaaaaaa,lepaskan "

Kini sakura telah berada dalam pelukan Teika, gadis gulali itu tidak berhenti tertawa saat ia ingat sewaktu itu mereka berumur 9 tahun ketika bermain petak umpet Teika berlari terlalu jauh sehingga ia tersesat, setelah Sakura menemukannya sahabat kecilnya itu terus memeluk dirinya tiada henti.

Tawa mereka terdengar nyaring ,candaan demi candaan terlontar begitu saja , sesekali Teika mengelitiki pinggang Sakura memberikan sensasi geli pada gadis itu . Kedua sahabat berbeda gender saling melempar perhatian satu sama lain, hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam kearah mereka .

" Apakah aku mengganggu kalian? " Suara bariton itu mengusik keasyikan yang sedang terjadi antara Sakura dan Teika

Tampak di sana berdiri seorang berambut raven , sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan, ia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos lengan panjang , rambutnya yang sedikit tertiup angin mengirimkan gelombang kejut dalam diri sakura , yaa gadis itu sedang terpesona dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang berdiri dihadapannya .

" Sasuke "

" Sasuke- _kun_ " Teika dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan

" sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang " Sasuke melangkah menuju sepasang sahabat yang tengah duduk di rerumputan

" Hanya mengenang masa kecil " Teika menjawab seadanya , mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan sasuke begitu sangat memalukan

" Oooh " uchiha bungsu itu hanya ber oh ria mendengarkan jawaban Teika

" _Ne,_ Sasuke , maafkan aku " Teika memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang telah ia bentak beberapa waktu lalu " aku hilang kendali saat melihat Sakura menangis " ucapnya lirih , sedangkan Sakura menatapnya lembut

" Tidak usah kau fikirkan , aku juga minta maaf " pemuda raven itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya , sang manik hazel terkejut kemudian menyambut hangat tangan Sasuke . Keduanya tersenyum

" Tapi tetap saja jika kau menyakiti Sakura aku akan membunuhmu " Teika menatap Sasuke menusuk jauh kedalam Onyx miliknya

" Santai saja.." sasuke menatap langit sejenak , kemudian menoleh ke arah mantan kekasihnya dulu di samping sahabatnya " Kau bisa percayakan Sakura padaku ". Pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat kedua manik emerald yang menatap nya membulat sempurna, rona merah di pipinya semakin tebal dan wajahnya kini mulai merah .

Dua orang pemuda yang menatap gadis kesayangan mereka terkikik geli, melihat ekspresi sakura yang sedang malu-malu, dan itu membuat Sakura semakin cantik.

" Oke Saku,aku tinggalkan kau bersama dia " ucap Teika menunjuk Sasuke " jika dia macam-macam kau cukup teriak saja, aku di dalam bersama Saso- _nii_ "

Sasuke yang mendengar Sasori di rumah mengumpat kesal di dalam hatinya, entah bagaimana lagi cara Sasuke meluluhkan hati kakak sakura satu-satunya itu.

" Duduklah . " Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut " ada apa? " Sakura menepuk tanah di sampingnya mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya duduk di rumput itu

" Hn, Hanya merindukanmu "

" Gombalanmu tak mempan Sasu " tangan sakura mencubit lengan Sasuke gemas

" Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya ?" Nada bicaranya sedikit bercanda namun sakura paham jika sasuke cukup kesulitan untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali

" Terjun saja sana dari bukit " Sakura terkikik geli melontarkan sedikit gurauan

" Jangan menyesal jika tidak ada yang mengejarmu lagi " Sasuke berkata sarkastis

" Wow..percaya diri sekali , dasar Uchiha "

" Jadi ?" sakura memiringkan kepalanya menatap pemuda disampingnya

" Kau lusa ada acara? " Sasuke berkata hati – hati

" Mengantar sahabatku ke Universitas Konoha " sakura mendesah panjang

" Hah? Diantar? Dia bukan anak kecil sakura "

" Memang, tapi dia itu buruk soal arah dan lokasi "

Sasuke menganga mendengar bahwa Teika tidak bisa menghafal arah dengan benar, apalagi universitas, arah rumahnya saja ia tidak tahu.

" hahahaa, " tawa menggelegar lolos dari seorang uchiha " sebentar,orang jenius seperti dia buta arah?" masih memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tawanya . diikuti dengan anggukan Sakura beberapa detik kemudian

"Hn, bagaimana jika selesai verifikasi ? aku jemput kalian di sana ?" tawar sasuke

" Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan teika sendirian , dia nanti tid—" sakura menyadari sesuatu " hah? Apa? Menjemput kami? Maksudmu kami berdua ? " sakura melongo tidak percaya

" Hn, kau dan Teika " Sasuke menyentil jidat lebar sakura , refleks gadis itumengaduh kesakitan " kau berharap aku hanya akan menjemputmu eh? "

" Dalam mimpimu uchiha " ucap sakura sarkastis " oke baiklah kita pergi bertiga " Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya , entah mengapa ia lega melihat Sasuke dan sahabatnya bisa berbaikan dan mengakrabkan diri

Selama satu jam , mantan pasangan itu berbicara mengenai rencana mereka di hari berikutnya , dua pasang mata menatap mereka dari dalam rumah , mengawasi apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda di samping sakura , dan perlahan pemuda itu bangkit sepertinya berpamitan untuk pulang , ada desahan lega dari bibir Sasori, ia melihat adik kecilnya tersenyum tulus melambaikan tangan saat pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu di sampingnya undur diri pulang .

" Teika- _kun_ " panggil sakura sambil melepas sandalnya , mencari sosok pemuda yang katanya akan menunggunya di dalam , kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju ruang tamu

" Di sini Saku " teika tersenyum lembut

" Apa yang pantat ayam itu bicarakan ?"

" _Nii-chan_ dia punya nama , namanya Sa-su-ke " Sakura meraih ponsel di sakunya, meletakan diatas meja rotan miliknya

" Terserah, apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya ? lama sekali " mata sasori menatap adiknya penuh selidik

" _Onii-chan_ mu cemburu Saku- _chan_ " celetuk Teika yang membuat Sasori memelototi nya

" Ooo..kakakku cemburu ?" sakura kembali menggoda sang kakak

" SAKURAAA" nada bicara sasori agak ditekan membuat sakura terkikik geli

" Dia akan menjemputku dan Teika- _kun_ setelah selesai verifikasi "

" Bertiga?" Ucap kedua laki-laki bermata sama

" Yaa.. Aku , Teika- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ akan jalan-jalan "

" Teika- _chan_ , jaga adikku jangan sampai pantat ayam itu memnyentuhnya "

" Kenapa sih Soso _-nii_ membenci dia ?" Sakura mendengus kesal , ia merebahkan badannya dipangkuan kakaknya ,membuat sahabat kecilnya sedikit kesal melihat pemandangan dihadapannya

" Tentu saja aku tak bisa melupakan saat dia membuat adik kesayanganku menangis "

" Kau berlebihan Saso-nii " Teika bangkit dari tempat duduknya , meraih tangan Sakura membawa gadis itu bangun dari pangkuan sang kakak " Sasuke sudah mencoba berubah " Teika meyakinkan kakak sakura yang sedari tadi sensitif dengan Sasuke

" Ayo Saku, aku lapar " Teika menculik sakura menuju dapur milik keluarga Haruno , sedangkan Sasori tetap ditempat mencoba mempercayai perkataan sahabat adiknya .

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku menghentakan kakiku kejalan aspal ,beberapa kali menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalanku , mataku tertuju pada bunga lampion yang tumbuh di seberang jalan , ingatanku memutar saat dulu sakura memberiku sebuah bunga lampion . Sebelum aku mencari tahu apa arti bunga itu , sakura sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku, dan sekarang bunga itu masih ada dan telah mengering di dalam buku geografi milikku.

Bunga lampion, mempunyai arti tidak konsisten, dan penghianatan , aku terperangah kaget ketika mengetahui makna bunga tersebut dan rasa penyesalan kembali hinggap di dadaku . Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak mengecewakan Sakura lagi, aku berjanji .

" Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali Sakura " ucapnya lirih

" Yo, Sasuke- _kun_ " sebuah suara lembut memasuki pendengaran Sasuke , mengacaukan imajinasi tentang sakuranya ,

Sial ,dihadapanku sekarang telah berdiri wanita yang emm,ya aku akui cantik yang di sini mungkin agak sedikit mirip dengan Sakura . Hanya saja, rambut mereka berbeda dan karin memakai kacamata sedangkan Sakura tidak , mata karin juga berbeda dengan Sakura , namun Sasuke yakin jika Karin mengecat rambutnya menyerupai sakura , melepaskan kacamata yang ia kenakan, dan memakai softlens hijau , maka Karin akan sama dengan gadis musim semi kesayanganku.

" Mau apa kau? "Aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap lapangan disebelah kananku

" Dari rumah sakura ?" begitulah ucapnya sinis

" Bukan urusanmu !" Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah , namun langkah kakiku kembali terhenti ketika Karin berdiri tepat di hadapanku "Menyingkirlah Karin, aku tak ada waktu untuk mu " Aku mengusirnya agak kasar

" Sasuke kumohon kembalilah padaku " aku melirik gadis itu yang menundukan kepalanya tepat dihadapanku, ketika ia mendongakan kepalanya aku bisa melihat matanya berakaca-kaca

" Lupakan aku , Aku tak mungkin kembali pada wanita sepertimu " aku sangat kesal bertemu dengan wanita ini, mengapa aku menyebutnya dengan sebutan wanita dan bukan gadis ? yaa karena dia memang sudah tidak gadis.

Karin adalah mantan pacarku setelah Sakura, dia dulunya juga bersekolah di Konoha junior high school sama sepertiku dan sakura, dan ketika Sakura meneruskan study nya ke Suna, aku dan Karin melanjutkan ke Konoha Senior High School , bermula dari situlah entah roh jahat apa yang memperngaruhi diriku untuk berselingkuh dengan Karin di belakang Sakura, aku tau aku salah namun rupanya aku sangat telat menyadarinya .

" Maafkan aku Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu " Aku bisa mendengar jika dia mulai terisak , untungnya jalanan saat itu sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kami berdua .

" Pergilah, aku ingin pulang " Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Karin di kedua lengannya , berlajalan lurus meninggalkan wanita itu tetap pada tempatnya.

Kepalaku mendadak pusing " sial" umpatku kasar, aku pikir wanita itu tidak akan mengangguku lagi setelah ia bersama dengan kekasih barunya , _hell_ ini memang sungguh memuakan . Apakah ini yang takdir yang Tuhan berikan padaku ?

 **End sasuke POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

 **( Konoha University )**

Kohona university merupakan salah satu universitas terbaik di daerah itu, bahkan terkenal hingga mancanegara. Jurusan dan prodi yang ditawarkan juga sangat bagus , dengan semua akreditasi setiap prodi adalah 'A' , hal itu membuat Konoha mendapatkan akreditasi Universitas 'A', padahal tidak semua universitas bisa dengan mudah meraih huruf A dalam akreditasi .

Pemuda berambut hitam menggandeng gadis bermahkota soft pink yang memiliki tinggi sebahunya memasuki gerbang utama kampus , pemandangan yang menakjubkan memanjakan mata siapa saja yang berkunjung ke sana. Air mancur di tengah-tengah taman besar yang dipenuhi dengan bunga ixora dan lily , rumput yang hijau terawat menambahkan kesan alami pada kampus itu.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, terlihat sesosok dosen muda dengan stelan jas hitam dengan dasi gold yang membuatnya semakin mempesona , dosen muda itu melambaikan tangan kearah sepasang sahabat yang tengah celingukan mencari seseorang .

" _Onii-chan_ " Teriak gadis cantik dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya, menampilkan deretan gigi putih rata miliknya

" _Nii-san_ " Seorang pemuda berama hazel dengan celana kain hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja abu-abu terlihat sumringah menatap dosen muda itu .

" Hoiiii, kalian kemarilah " Sasori tersenyum melihat kedua adik kesayangannya

" calon kampusmu memang keren Tei-kun " Sakura mengacungkan jempol dihadapan sahabatnya

" Ya tentu, Kohona university memang hebat sakura " Sasori tak mau kalah

" Ayo aku antar ke auditorium "

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju auditorium kampus, hari itu verifikasi serentak calon mahasiswa pascasarjana dari berbagai jurusan . Gadis musim semi terheran-heran menatap banyaknya peserta yang hadir , matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan audit mungkin sekitar 900 peserta yang hadir .

" Kau bisa tersesat Tei-kun jika sendirian, ini sangat ramai... _sugooiiiii_ "

" Tidak salahkan aku menugaskan adiku yang cantik untuk menemanimu Te-I-ka –kun ?" Sasori mengedipkan mata kearah Teika " Kalian tunggulah hingga Teika mendapatkan giliran ,mungkin akan sedikit lama , jika sudah selesai segera hubungi aku, _nii-san_ ada kelas "

" Ne , semangat _nii-chan_ " Ucap Sakura mengecup pipi kakaknya

Satu persatu orang –orang mulai meninggalkan auditorium , terlihat beberapa dari mereka yang sangat bahagia, senyum mereka mengembang melihat kartu tanda mahasiswa yang ada d genggaman mereka , Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang tengah berusaha keras menahan kantuknya . Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir mungil sakura ,

" Tidur lah, nanti akan aku bangunkan " Gadis merah muda itu meraih kepala sahabatnya dan menyandarkannya di pundak miliknya

" Hoaamm, tidak nyaman Saku,pundak mu terlalu pendek " ucap Teika polos , menyebabkan perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura

" Yasudah sana " Gadis itu terlihat kesal , beberapa orang yang menyadari tingkah keduanya sempat berbisik-bisik menertawakan mereka

" Haha, kau ngambek, melihat kau ngambek seperti itu aku jadi batal mengantuk " Teika bangkit dari tempat duduknya , sedikit melakukan peregangan dan kembali duduk

" Ne, Saku- _chan_ " / " Ne,Teika- _kun_ " Suara mereka terdengar bersamaan

 **-** suasana menjadi cair dengan cengiran mereka berdua **-**

" setahun lagi kau kuliah kan? Apa kau tak ingin menuntut ilmu bersamaku?" Teika meraih jemari gadis disampingnya

" Aku bahkan belum selesai kelas XI , lagipula aku hanya akan bersamamu satu tahun semisal aku kuliah di sini, itupun aku S1 dan kau S2"

" aku bisa menunda kelulusanku jika kau mau " Goda Teika kepada sang gadis

" Bodoh , jangan lakukan hal bodoh " Sakura mengetuk kepala teika kasar

" Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan? "

" Waktu itu, kau ingin mengatakan apa? " Gadis itu menatap Teika dengan wajah penasaran

Pemuda itu tidak menyangka jika Sakura masih mengingat ucapannya yang terjeda saat mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, Teika menelan ludahnya kasar , memikirkan apa yang ingin ia katakan , ia tak mungkin mengatakan suka pada Sakura sedangkan hati gadis itu sedang kebingungan menghadapi mantan kekasihnya .

" Ah, aku lupa , heheeh eh, giliranku " Sasori beralasan

Kini giliran Teika melakukan tahap Verifikasinya , dari tempat duduk sakura bisa mengamati saat sahabat kecilnya sedang memakai almamater kebanggan universitas Konoha, sambil berfoto formal di depan kamera panitia, pemuda beriris mata hazel itu berjalan menuju panitia yang lain menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang entah apa itu isinya membuat sakura tersenyum kecil .

" Kau selangkah lebih maju daripada aku Tei- _kun_ , kau memang yang terbaik " gadis soft pink itu terlihat bergumam dengan seulas senyum di bibir ranumnya

Mata sakura tidak terlepas dari gerak gerik sahabatnya di sana, menyaksikan setiap urutan verifikasi yang harus Teika selesaikan . Pemuda itu terlihat sesekali menoleh kearah sakura, dalam hati sakura terkikik legi , ia yakin jika pemuda itu sangat takut ditinggal oleh sakura di sana.

" Yo"

Mata sakura tetap tertuju dengan sahabatnya, hingga ia tak menyadari jika orang yang berjanji akan menjamputnya sudah berdiri disampingnya .

" Sa-ku-ra " Suara sasuke terdengar begitu dekat di telinga sakura , gadis itu kaget dan reflek menoleh kearah sumber suara, 'deg-deg-deg' nafasnya tercekat , jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia menyadari jarak antara wajah mereka hanya 10 centimeter saja , mata onyx milik pemuda itu berhasil mengunci emerald dihadapannya, menyeringai penuh kemenangan

" Saass..sasukee " Sakura tersadar " Kyaaaa, menjauh dariku " di dorongnya pundak sasuke dengan begitu jarak diantara mereka menjadi sangat jauh .

" Kau terlalu memperhatikan dia " Tangan Sasuke menunjuk Teika yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka

" Yo, sasuke , kau datang lebih awal " Teika tersenyum kepada si uchiha bungsu

" Hn"

" Kau sudah menyelesaikannya ?" tanya sakura sambil meraih berkas ditangan Teika, mengecek satu persatu dokumen yang diurus sahabatnya

"Sudah Saku , oh iya kau sudah menghubungi Saso- _nii_ ?" Teika meraih ponsel di kantung celananya

" Belum, kau saja " ucap sakura yang masih sibuk dengan berkas milik Teika

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu sedikit bergidik ngeri, ia akan bertemu dengan laki-laki berwajah bayi yang sangat menyebalkan , pemuda itu menghela nafasnya pasrah siap menerima sindiran dari kakak sakura.

" Sebentar lagi dia ke sini " Teika berucap seraya memasukan ponsel ke sakunya kembali " mau kemana kita setelah ini ?"

" Terserah saja "

" Kau seperti perempuan Sasuke, jangan berkata terserah " Teika terkekeh mendengar jawaban mantan kekasih sakura

" Hn"

" Bagaimana jika pergi kuliner saja, ya ya ya kumohon " Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya bergantian , jurus ' _puppy eyes_ ' andalannya mulai ia lakukan dan ia yakin dengan ini mereka akan menurutinya

" Haahhh, baiklah nona " Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, jika sakura sudah memohon pasti sasuke hanya bisa mengiyakan

" Dasar tukang makan " Celetuk Teika

" hhehehe "

" kalian sudah selesai ?" Suara yang sangat familiar menyapa mereka

" Saso- _nii_ " Sakura menabrak kedua pemuda dihadapannya , kemudian berhamburan dipelukan sang kakak

" Iya kami sudah selesai saso- _nii,_ _Arigatou ne_ "Teika membungkukan badannya

" Hn, Saso _-nii_ , aku pinjam Teika- _kun_ dan Sakura- _chan_ sebentar , bolehkah ?" tatapan sang uchiha menatap Sasori serius tentu dengan seulas senyum di wajah sasuke

" Bawalah , asal kau kembalikan mereka sebelum jam 8 malam " Sasori memperingatkan sasuke

" Yeyy, _Arigatou-na , Onii-chan_ " sakura tertawa senang

" Terimakasih ,kami berangkat dulu " Sasuke mulai berjalan, diikuti dengan langkah sakura dan sahabatnya di belakang sasuke. Mobil hitam milik si bungsu mulai melaju menuju sebuah restaurant disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan . Sakura yang sengaja duduk di belakang memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang asik berbincang dihadapannya, entah kenapa Sakura sangat menyukai pemandangan ini. Teika bisa akur dengan Sasuke tanpa ada debat diantara mereka , hanya ada topik yang tentunya sakura saja tidak paham .

Perjalanan dari kampus konoha menuju pusat perbelanjaan cukup lama sekitar 30 menit, AC yang berhembus langsung mengenai wajah Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur .

" Dia tidur " Sasuke melirik ke jok belakang

" Dia lelah hampir 8 jam Sakura menemaniku menunggu giliran tadi "

" Hn"

" Sasuke "Nada bicara teika mulai serius

" Ya?"

" Kau serius ingin bersama sakura kembali?" pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan susah payah , menelan ludahnya kasar

" Hn, begitulah "

" Berjanjilah jangan sakiti dia lagi " Teika kali ini menatap Sasuke , membuat adiku uchiha itachi sedikit merinding

" Percayalah padaku " mata nya fokus menatap jalan, namun sorot matanya sangat serius

Pemuda raven itu menginjak gas mobil lebih dalam, mobil hitam itu melaju lebih cepat,suasana di dalamnya mendadak hening , dan gadis gulali itu masih tidur nyenyak di belakang .

.

.

" Saku, bangunlah " Teika mengusap kepala sakura lembut

" eennnggg..."

" Kita sudah sampai sakura , cepat bangun " Sasuke menambahkan

" ini dimana ?"

" Sudah sampai, kau laparkan nona kecil " Sasori menekan pipi sakura dengan telunjuknya

" Sebentar, nyawaku belum kembali sepenuhnya "

" Kau sama sekali tak berubah " Sasuke bergumam nyaris tidak ada yang mendengar suara pemuda tampan itu

.

.

" Vanilla late 1, spagetti 1, kentang goreng 2 , es cream strawberry 1 , pizza ukuran medium 1 , dan air mineral 1 " Gadis itu dengan piawai menyebutkan menu makanan yang ia pesan tanpa melihat daftar menu , kedua laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya hanya memandanganya dengan senyuman tipis.

" ada lagi "

" Aku kopi panas dan burger ekstrak tomat 1 "

" anda tuan ?" ucap pelayan cantik kepada Teika

" emm, aku Mocchachino panas 1 dan roti bakar coklat 2 "

" Pesanan akan sampai sekitar 15 menit , harap ditunggu " Pelayan muda itu membungkukan badannya dan berlalu menuju dapur

" _Arigatou_ " ucap mereka ber 3 bersamaan .

Mereka bertiga nampak sangat menikmati kencan yang telah direncakan , lelucon kecil kerap Teika lontarkan untuk mencairkan suasana , Sasuke juga terlihat nyaman dengan suasana di sana , bahkan sesekali ia tersenyum lepas mendengar lawakan Teika , sangat langka bagi uchiha bungsu itu tertawa lepas . Hanya ada 1 orang yang dapat membuatnya tertawa setelah ibu dan kakaknya , yaitu gadis didepannya yang sedang tertawa dengan anggun.

" Kau percaya padaku kan Sasuke, kalau sakura itu sebenarnya sangat rakus " Teika tertawa mengejek sahabat kecilnya

" Aku tidak rakus bodoh, aku hanya lapar. Sasuke-kun jangan percaya dengannya" Sakura membantah dan tangan gadis itu menunjuk sahabatnya

" Sasuke percaya padaku Saku "

" Tidak ! Sasuke percaya padaku, _ne_ Sasuke- _kun_? " Sakura tidak mau kalah , menjulurkan lidahnya keluar mengejek

" Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Saku " Celetuk Sasuke yang sukses membuat sakura salah tingkah

Tingkah konyol di meja nomor 7 memang tidak dapat dihindarkan, saling ejek dan saling tuduh , hingga pada akhirnya suara pelayan menghentikan kegiatan mereka bertiga. Mata sakura berbinar melihat pemandangan dimejanya,semua itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sakura ,

" Wah,, _Oishii_ ini sangat enak " sakura mencicipi satu persatu makanan yang ia pesan

" Sepertinya setelah ini kita akan menjadi tontonan tamu disini" Sasuke memijit pelipisnya,menyadari jika sekarang semua orang direstauran tersebut mulai menatap sakura heran.

" Ya,kurasa aku akan bersembunyi saja" Teika menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

" Biarkan saja aku yang makan kenapa kalian yang cerewet " Gadis bermarga haruno itu tetap setia dengan makanannya

" kau luar biasa " Sasuke menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis

Ponsel Teika berbunyi membuat sakura dan sasuke menghentikan menyantap makanan mereka, pemuda itu terlihat bingung menatap layar ponsel miliknya, dahinya mengkerut dan wajahnya cukup menyiratkan arti jika dia sedang mendapatkan panggilan dari nomor yang tidak tersimpan dikontak ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

" apa? kau dimana? " wajah pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara seseorang di seberang sana, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bangkit pandangannya menyapu seluruh isi restauran, terlihat sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang.

" Hey " Teika berteriak dengan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk berada dibelakang Sasuke dan Teika " Kemarilah "

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Teika segera bangkit , berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga, Sakura menatap heran sahabat kecilnya, siapa orang yang tengah dipanggilnya bahkan sakura tak mengenalinya. Hingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu mendudukan diri di samping sakura, hal itu membuat gadis merah muda itu sedikit kaget.

" Kenalkan ini temanku selama diluar negeri , namanya Alex "

"Oh.." sasuke dan sakura ber oh ria mendengarkan penjelasan Teika

" Alex kenalkan ini sahabat kecilku Sakura Haruno , dan yang disebelahku namanya Sasuke Uchiha " Teiaka menunjuk sakura dan sasuke bergantian

" Sakura haruno?" Alex mengahadap sakura kemudian menatap gadis di depannya dengan senyuman " Wah aku banyak mendengarkan tentangmu nona "

" Eh?" Sakura kebingungan

" Alex diamlah " Alex mendapatkan _death-glare_ dari pemuda hazel yang menatapnya mengerikan

" _Ne_ , uchiha- _san_ Haruno- _san_ senang bertemu dengan kalian " pemuda itu tetap dengan senyuman di wajahnya " sepertinya aku akan menculik teman lama ku nona, apa kau tidak keberatan? " Alex mengerling genit kepada sakura , sasuke yang melihat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya mendengus kesal

" Bawa saja dia " Sasuke mulai bersuara, menunjuk Teika dengan seringaian di wajahnya

" Tapi, aku harus mak—" ucapan Teika terhenti ketika sakura mengangguk kepada Alex tanda setuju

" Bagus, ayo pergi Teika " Pemuda itu menarik Teika meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura

" Hati-hati , pastikan kau tidak tersesat " Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, dalam hati ia bersorak gembira, mungkin ia harus berterimakasih kepada teman Teika yang besar itu, dan akhirnya saat ini ia bisa berkencan dengan Sakuranya . Tunggu? Sakuranya? Ah dia belum menjadi milikmu Sasuke

" setela makan mau langsung pulang?" Sakura membuyarkan imajinasi sasuke

" kita nonton film saja " Ucap pemuda raven dengan semangat

" Sejak kapan kau jadi penggila film?"

" Sejak denganmu "

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, melangkah ke kasir dan membayar makanan mereka . bioskop berada di lantai 4, butuh melalui 2 lantai lagi untuk segara sampai ketempat tujuan , rasanya sudah lama sekali bagi mereka berdua tidak mengunjungi tempat seperti ini.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Aku terheran melihat tingkah mantan pacarku yang sedang menggandeng tanganku posesif, sejak kapan si pantat ayam ini suka dengan bioskop ? Bola mataku menatapnya heran , melihat dia tersenyum tipis seperti itu rasanya membuatku sedikit lega , karena aku merasa jika dia masih seperti Sasukeku yang dulu sebelum ia melakukan segalanya yang menghancurkan kami .

Ku ikuti langkahnya, tinggal 2 lantai kami akan sampai ketempat tujuan , aku bisa melihat betapa semangatnya seorang uchiha bungsu di depanku, aku dapat menangkap kilatan bahagia di onyx miliknya , syukurlah..

" Kau mau yang mana?" Sasuke menunjuk beberapa film di sana

"Jangan yang romantis , bagaimana jika yang horor saja ?" tawarku , namun aku yakin jika ia akan segera menolak , yaa ingatanku masih bagus , aku ingat jika mantaku ini sangat takut dengan film horor

" Kau ingin membunuhku? " Sasuke menatap sinis kearahku " Lupakan horor dan pilih film yang lain " Aku bisa merasakan ia sangat takut namun dia sangat malu untuk bilang 'iya'.

" Baiklah tuan, lagipula aku tidak ingin kau ngompol di celanamu karena ketakutan" aku tersenyum mengejek, puas aku melihatnya kalah seperti ini

Namun belum selesai dengan ejekanku, ia melangkah pergi menuju loket pembelian tiket , aku mengeryitkan dahi menatap kepergian sasuke " apa-apaan itu? Dia marah ?" aku mengedikan bahuku , dan kembali membaca daftar film di sana .

" Ini " Sasuke kembali dengan dua tiket ditanganya , dan mataku melebar melihat 2 lembar tiket yang bertuliskan " Ghost always beside you "

" Kau yakin?" Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, seketika aku merasa bersalah , " Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu "

" Hn, sudah terlanjur, aku hanya perlu memelukmu saja kan jika aku takut " seringaian sasuke muncul di wajah tampannya

" Jangan macam-macam " mataku menusuk kedalam onyx miliknya , menyambar satu tiket di tangan sasuke .

Langkah kakiku berjalan kedalam sebuah lorong gelap, di sana hanya ada beberapa sinar dari lampu neon kuning di beberapa sudut jalan, mataku mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan gelap di sana, beberapa kali aku mengerjabkan mataku, hingga sebuah tangan besar berhasil meraih tanganku membuatku berbalik, "Cuupp" sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir milikku, siapa itu? Kutarik tanganku kasar, sebelum akirnya ditarik kembali oleh orang itu , walaupun dalam gelap bisa kuraksakan jika wajah pemuda itu mendekati telinga ku seraya berkata " Jangan coba-coba meninggalkanku , kau harus tanggung jawab" , aku tersentak menyadari jika itu adalah perbuatan sasuke, tanpa adanya protes dariku ia kembali menarik tanganku membimbingku menuju kursi penonton .

" Di sini lumayan strategis , dan tidak banyak yang melihat " kulirik wajahnya , aku bisa menangkap adanya seringaian yang memnggodaku di sana . Dia mengamatiku yang masih tertunduk dibalik poni merah mudaku " Kau kenapa?"

Kenapa heeeh? Dia tanya aku kenapa ? " Dasar kau sialan" ucapku dengan nada rendah, aku belum bisa mendongakan kepalaku karena aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah semerah tomat.

" heee, kau malu ?" sasuke mulai mendudukan dirinya disampingku sesekali menyibakan poni yang menutupi wajahku " mau dilanjutkan?"

Spontan aku mendongak " Tidak!" tatapan mataku mengarah pada nya tajam , kilatan marah dan malu mungkin sudah tampak dari manik emerald ku " sial"

Film sudah di mulai, dan sekarang mungkin aku yang akan menikmati adegan seorang Uchiha yang sangat ketakutan melihat hantu,senyuman licik mengembang dari bibirku . Adegan awal film tersebut menampilkan sosok hantu berambut panjang dengan wajah yang sangat parah rusak , ia berjalan disamping laki-laki yang sedang berada di sebuah ruang kerja , ketika tokoh laki-laki itu menjerit seketika keadaan bioskop menjadi riuh penuh jeritan, tak terkecuali pemuda raven di samping ku, aku tertawa lama melihat tingkahnya .bagaimana tidak? onyx yang biasanya memikat semua gadis bahkan wanita diluar sana kini sedang membulat sempurna karena takut .

" Mau pulang?" godaku

" tii—tidak " Nadanya tergagap , apakah ini kelemahan uchiha yang susah sekali dihilangkan

Aku mengedikkan bahu , kembali menikmati film layar lebar di hadapanku , menit demi menit telah terlewati kedua bola mataku memutar bosan , bagiku ini sama sekali tidak menyeramkan , ketika aku melirik pemuda di sampingku entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan. Sound Effect dari film mulai menggelegar , membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan berteriak kaget,

" Ap-apa yang kau lakukan ?" Pekikku saat mendapati Sasuke memeluku erat

Pemuda itu mendongakan wajahnya menatap wajahku , kami berhadapan, oh Tuhan apa lagi ini. Melupakan film yang ada dihadapan kami ,bibirnya berhasil berbisik lembut ditelingaku " Sepertinya lebih baik aku memandangimu saja daripada film sialan itu "

Aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh, " Sass..sassuke jangan macam-macam "

" Heee, lihat dirimu , wajahmu sepenuhnya merah sakura " wajahnya condong ke wajah tomatku , membuat aku semakin gugup

" Hentikan Sasuke " rengekku memalingkan wajahku

" tidak! " Benda kenyal dan lembut berhasil mendarat di bibirku lagi , sengatan listrik mulai menjalar melalui syaraf disekujur tubuhku , tidak ada penolakan dariku , mungkin aku merindukan sentuhan lembut darinya , ciuman kami telepas sesaat dia memandangiku sejenak ,matanya penuh kilatan kemenangan beberapa saat kemudian ciuman kembali terjadi , ciuman itu begitu lembut, manis dan membuat suasana menjadi panas . Pelan tapi pasti bibirnya mulai turun menuju leher jenjangku , meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan di sana . Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meloloskan desahan terkutuk itu

" Jangan di tahan " Bisiknya lembut ,

" emmpphh,, akk " Satu desahan lolos dari bibir mungilku , nafasku terengah engah , tubuhku seakan terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya . Mungkin Sasuke sekarang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Suara jeritan penonton membua\yarkan aktivitas kami berdua,aku membetulkan posisi dudukku dan merapikan rambut yang sudah berantakan , sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kesal , mengusap bibirnya pelan . tangan pemuda itu merayap mengaitkan jemari kami , darahku berdesir aneh .

 **End Sakura Pov**

.

.

" Sakuraaaa-chan" Rengek Sasori

" kau seperti bayi nii-chan " sang adik melepaskan pelukan sang kakak

" Ne, liburanmu kurang sebentar lagi "

" Terus?" sakura menatap kakak semata wayangnya bingung

" Haaahh, adikku memang tidak peka .Sudahlah " sang kakak meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang melongo menatap kearahnya , ada apa dengan laki-laki tua itu , sakura mendengus kesal .

" menikahlah sana supaya kau tidak cepat kesal " Sakura berteriak ,suaranya menggema disetiap sudut ruangan

.

.

 **Sakura Pov**

Aku merebahkan badan ke kasur milikku, aku menatap langit langit kamar yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang dapat menyala dalam gelap, jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul 09.09 pagi ,aku kembali memikirkan apa yang dimaksud oleh kakakku beberapa hari yang lalu, itu terasa ambigu , memang benar aku besok akan berangkat sekolah lantas apa yang harus ku lakukan ? aku terdiam sejenak,mataku beralih ke kalender yang berada di atas meja belajarku . ada lingkaran merah pada hari ini, aku melompat dari tempat tidur dengan kasar , kuraih kalender itu dengan cepat , ohh bodohnya diriku...

Aku tersenyum geli mengingat bahwa hari ini ada moment yang sangat special, kuraih ponsel di tanganku mencoba mengirim pesan kepada Teika , Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke . hell sasuke eh? Mengingat namanya wajahku memerah .

Hahaha

Sial ..

Namun, pada moment itu pula aku mendapatkan hantaman keras yang menusuk hatiku, begitu sakit , sesak , dan seiring berjalannya waktu akhirnya aku mencoba untuk berdamai dengan hati kecilku dan mengikhlaskan semuanyaa..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ini chapter 6 sampai di sini dulu yaa..**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya agak gaje gaje gitu, hahahha**

 **Chapter depan isinya mungkin bakal flashback masa lalu sasusaku , kenapa sebenarnya mereka bisa putus dan sakura begitu takut balikan sama Sasu ..**

 **Ditungguu yahh #muaahh #ditendang**

 **Oh, iya mungkin beberapa chapter lagi bakal ending ,**

 **Terimakasih yang setia ngikutin, yang udah mau review terimakasih banyaakk :* :* dan untuk silent readers aku sayang kalian..hehehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : original Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Original imajinasi cerita : Brendanata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE , Ya Jangan Baca .. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ... :D**

 **Sasuke POV**

Ketika kesalahanku tak selamanya menjadi beban penyesalan yang harus berlarut-larut aku sesalkan , ketika hatinya mulai terbuka untuk kembali disinggahi , dan saat itu pula aku harus sekuat tenaga mendobrak hati yang sempat tertutup rapat. Aku paham jika hal ini akan menjadi perjuangan yang cukup menyusahkan , kepercayaannya tidak akan kembali begitu saja , kepercayaan yang sempat hilang karena ulahku , kepercayaan darinya yang sempat aku salah gunakan . Menyesal? Ya pasti , namun bukankah tidak baik terpuruk dalam kawah penyesalan selamanya , dan aku Sasuke Uchiha akan merebut kepercayaannya kembali .

Hari ini begitu panas, sekolah kembali di mulai dan berarti sakura sudah kembali ke Suna untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya , entah kapan kami dapat menatap satu sama lain lagi . Aha,kau tidak perlu menunggu begitu lama jika kau mau menghampiri sakura, bukankah begitu Sasuke? Biar ku ingat bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada festival kembang api ? Aku melirik gadis berambut panjang didepanku , betapa beruntungnya dia bisa selalu berkomunikasi dengan Sakura . Ckk, menyebalkan.

" Hinata " aku memanggil gadis berambut indigo yang duduk menopang dagu di depanku

" Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

" E..ett..etoo , akuu .."

" Ada apa?"

" Apakah menurutmu Sakura akan menerima ku kembali jika aku menyatakan cinta kepadanya lagi?" tatapanku sendu mengarah ke langit-langit kelas

" Mungkin"

" apa maksudmu dengan mungkin?" Sasuke mnyatukan alisnya tanda bingung

" Kau begitu melukai dirinya , hatinya terluka cukup lama sasuke , kau tau itu "

" Tapi itu hanya salah paham, akuu..akuu tidak melakukan itu "

" Tidak melakukan itu?" Hinata menatap ku tajam , bisa aku lihat jika kekasih si kuning ini sedang marah dan memandang tak suka kepadaku . Sedangkan aku tidak berani menatap mata pucat Hinata , seketika pikiranku melayang pada beberapa bulan yang lalu,tepatnya sekitar beberapa minggu setelah aku dan Sakura putus.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana raut muka gadis musim semi itu ketika menatap kearahku penuh kebencian, matanya sedikit melebar menahan air mata yang tergenang dipelupuk matanya. Ingatan itu seketika berputar kembali .

 **End. Sasuke POV**

.

.

 **Normal POV (Flashback)**

 _Braaaakkkkk , Terdengar suara benda jatuh di balik pohon sakura yang menjulang tinggi di halaman belakang Konoha Senior High School ,tampak di sana berdiri seorang gadis yang memiliki nama sama dengan pohon yang menutupi sebagian badan gadis cantik itu, kedua bola matanya melebar , ekspresi kecewa sedih bercampur menjadi satu terlukis di wajah ayu nya ._

" _Sas..sasuke-kun " ucap sakura lirih_

 _Tepat tidak jauh dari hadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven , tangannya terulur mengguncang bahu seorang gadis didepannya, tatapan pemuda itu menyiratkan amarah yang begitu besar sedangkan sang gadis hanya menangis tersedu mencoba memeluk pemuda di hapannya . Gadis rambut merah dengan berkacamata yang menghiasi mata sembabnya menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan memohon , tanganya menggenggam erat lengan bawah pemuda raven itu._

 _Sakura menahan isakannya di belakang pohon yang belum menampakan kelopak bunga khas musim semi,dia terjatuh, menarik lutut hingga sejajar dengan dagunya menangis dalam diam tertuju pada gadis merah di seberang sana, sayup-sayup ia medengar teriakan gadis berambut merah dihapadan mantan kekasihnya ._

" _tetaplah denganku Sasukee, aku tak bisa menghilangkan dia .. kumohon " Begitulah ucap sang gadis_

" _Kau yang salah " Sasuke meninggikan suaranya_

 _Sakura yang mendengar percakapan mereka tertegun sesaat , seakan benar-benar ingin tumbang air matanya merosot menuruni pipi putihnya . Ia tidak menyangka jika sasuke melakukan hal tersebut , dan melarikan diri setelah membuat gadis itu sengsara._

" _Kau brengsek Sasuke " Sakura menahan amarahnya , dicengkram rok yang ia kenakan hingga kusut meninggalkan bekas_

 _Sakura bangkit, melangkah menjauhi tempat yang sekarang dianggapnya sangat buruk ,niat awal yang ingin menemui Sasuke untuk minta maaf karena memutuskan pemuda itu sepihak, hal itu ia urungkan seketika , gadis soft-pink bermarga haruno nampaknya sudah muak , hatinya sakit melihat kelakuan sang mantan kekasih yang terlalu menjijikan untuknya ._

 _Langkah sakura terhenti ketika ia sadar kakinya menyandung sebuah batu yang ada di hadapannya, tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dan "brruuuaakkk" , gadis itu jatuh tersungkur menyebabkan Sasuke dan Karin menoleh mencari sumber suara yang mereka dengar._

" _Saa..Sakuraa.." Sasuke terbelalak kaget, matanya menatap kearah rambut milik sakura_

" _Akhh, sakit , sialllann .." geram sakura_

 _Mata sakura sempat melirik kearah Sasuke , gadis itu tersenyum sinis ketika mengetahui jika sasuke mendapati dirinya sedang terjatuh , terlihat ekspresi Sasuke yang speechless dengan adanya Sakura di sana ._

 _Sasuke berlari menghampiri mantan kekasihnya, dan meninggalkan sang kekasih yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah sendu. Langkah kaki sasuke semakin cepat, sedangkan sakura segera bangkit dan berlari supaya Sasuke tidak mengetahui air mata yang nyaris keluar dari manik emeraldnya , namun sekencang apapun sakura berlari ,Pemuda itu dengan sigap mampu meraih lengan bawah Sakura._

" _Lepaskan aku !" teriak gadis cotton candy yang bersikaras tak mau menatap Sasuke_

" _A-da,ada apa kau kemari ?" Sasuke gelagapan_

" _Kau brengsek Sasuke " Terdengar nada bicara Sakura yang sedikit gemetar_

" _Mungkinkah kau-? "_

" _heeehh ,aku mendengar semuanya..." Sakura berbalik mencoba menatap sasuke, wajah gadis itu mendongak menusuk jauh ke dalam Onyx dihadapannya " .. dan kau mengerikan " sudut bibir sakura tertarik keatas menapilkan seringaian mengejek yang berhasil membuat sasuke menatapnya sedih ._

" _Itu tidak benar Sakura .." Sasuke mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada gadis di hadapannya "..ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" suara bariton itu mulai terdengar memberat_

" _Apanya yang tidak benar Sasu-kun..? " Terdengar suara baru yang ikut dengan percakapan mereka_

" _Ka..rin " Sasuke melayang_ kan _death-glare nya kearah gadis berkaca mata yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka berdua "..Ne, bukankah kita memang sudah melakukannya?" karin berkata seduktif_

" _Kalian diamlah! .." emosi sakura memuncak, menatap sepasang kekasih dihadapannya dengan tatapan meremehkan "..Aku rasa aku memang beruntung datang kesini hari ini " pandangannya beralih kepada sasuke "..Sa-su-ke "_

" _Saku—" sasuke tergagap hingga akhirnya karin mendahului ucapannya_

" _Sakura , aku meragukan predikat yang kau sandang sebagai murid berprestasi semasa sekolah menengah dulu, ternyata otak mu tidak cukup pintar jika menyangkut Sasuke " Gadsi merah itu tersenyum sinis mendekati Sakura_

" _Apa maksudmu ? " Sakura membalas tatapan karin_

" _Apakah kau tau alasan sasuke mengabaikanmu dulu ? " dari sudut matanya ia melihat Sasuke yang tersentak mendengar penuturannya ,pemuda itu hanya diam dan menatap tanah yang menjadi saksi kebencian mereka bertiga_

" _aku tak perlu tahu dan tidak ingin tahu ! " Ucap Sakura sarkastis_

" _kau yakin? Bagaimana jika alasan sasuke mnegabaikanmu adalah aku?" Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan , sedangkan sasuke menegang di tempatnya , rasa bersalah merasuki dirinya tak mampu menatap mantan kekasihnya yang saat ini mungkin sangat kecewa_

 _Kedua bola mata sakura melebar , cairan dari pelupuk matanya hampir lolos membasahi pipi mulus miliknya, namun bukan Sakura jika dirinya hanya diam menerima perlakuan tak menyenangkan. Gadis merah muda itu mendongak berjalan mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dengan kekasih baru Sasuke , bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Karin geram sehingga mengepalkan kedua tangannya._

" _Ambilah dia , aku tidak butuh lelaki brengsek seperti pacarmu , pengkhianat lebih cocok dengan penggoda bukan? " ucapan sakura penuh penekanan hingga membuat pemuda raven yang menjadi pelaku utama di balik semua ini bungkam tanpa mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Sedangkan Karin menatap Sakura mengerikan dengan perempatan siku yang muncul di sudut dahi lebarnya._

 _Sakura berbalik, meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing , kakinya terus berjalan sehingga membawa pemiliknya menuju kertas kosong yang sudah siap untuk dicoret-coret kembali ._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Penyesalan memang selalu berada diakhir**_

 _ **Rasa egois menguasai manusia ketika mereka berada diatas**_

 _ **Jangan pernah takut untuk memperbaiki**_

 _ **Karena kita tak semua berhak untuk mendapatkan pengampunan**_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 **Suna Senior High School**

Suara decitan meja mulai menggema di setiap ruangan di sekolah , pelajaran dan aktivitas belajar mengajar mulai mewarnai hari hari seorang pelajar . Persahabatan, persaingan , ujian , olahraga dan cinta berbaur menjadi satu dalam balutan kisah SMA . Banyak orang yang mengatakan jika masa SMA adalah masa yang paling sulit untuk dilupakan , penuh kenangan manis , dan di situlah kau menemukan cinta . Sakura menatap lengit yang tampak cerah , sesekali menyibakan poni rambutnya karena cuaca begitu panas, beberapa siswa terlihat sedang asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa teman mereka . Hanya seorang sakura Haruno , yang duduk sendirian termenung menatap keluar jendela..

" Hey , Kau " Suara yang sudah lama Sakura rindukan akhirnya menggema di telinganya

" Ino " pekik sakura dengan senyuman lebar

" Aku merindukanmu Sakuuuu " Ino menerjang sakura dengan pelukan mautnya

" Jangan erat-erat bodoh " Sakura menginterupsi

" Bagaimana liburanmu ?

" Baik – baik saja , kau sendiri?" Sakura membetulkan posisi duduknya

" Amaazzziinggg , ayahku mengajaku mengunjungi korea , kau tahu di sana peralatan make up sangat lengkap, dan aku sangat menyukainya "

" hahaha Sangat cocok dengan dirimu " Sakura menertawakan sahabatnya

"yeah begitulah , dan hey Sakura bagimana dengan mantan kekasihmu itu ? " mata gadis itu menyipit penuh dengan tatapan curiga

" Sasuke? Dia baik " sakura tersenyum tulus

" Kenapa kau tak berpacaran lagi dengannya ?" pertanyaan Ino sukses membuat sakura tertunduk lesu , hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari sang merah jambu .

" Aku ragu, maksudku akuu—" sakira menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak kembali sedih "...aku tak tau bisa kembali padanya atau tidak "

" Kau mencintainya , kenapa kau takut " Ino mengerdikan bahu

Sakura terdiam, mengingat masa lalu yang bisa dibilang cukup suram dan memuakan , ia dicampakan , diduakan , tidak dianggap, digantung, dan sepenuhnya di buang oleh sang mantan kekasih. Menimang-nimang kembali apakah ia harus bersama sasuke kembali , ia sudah membuat sasuke menunggu begitu lama untuk jawaban atas pernyataan cinta yang sasuke lontarkan beberapa minggu yang lalu, dan ini membuatnya gila .

Semua pikiran negatif tentang sasuke seperti diputar secara otomatis di otaknya, logikanya seakan berontak ketika sakura mencoba untuk menerima sang mantan kekasih, namun hatinya sama sekali tak pernah menolak kehadiran dirinya .

Sakura paham jika ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu meskipun penghianatan yang dilakukan Sasuke cukup membuatnya tumbang , namun hatinya berhasil bertahan dengan kesabaran yang ia miliki .

" _dia mencampakanmu karena aku "_

" _bertanggung jawablah sasukee "_

" _pengkhianat lebih cocok dengan penggoda bukan "_

Kalimat itu yang selalu menutup hatinya selama ini,berfikiran jika semua laki-laki hanya memanfaatkan kekasih yang dikencaninya dan setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan mereka akan dicampakan. Mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan. _Hell_ , mungkin sakura harus berpacaran dengan tokoh anime kesukaannya.

" _Ohayou._.. kembali ketempat duduk kalian " Suara seorang guru mulai menggema dan pelajaran akan segera dimulai..

.

.

 **Teika POV**

Kupandangi foto anak kecil berambut merah muda yang dulunya sempat menjadi musuhku ,betapa menggemaskannya ketika aku selalu meledeknya dengan sebutan "cengeng" , gadis itu memang cengeng bahkan sangat manja , namun siapa sangka jika sekarang ia menjadi gadis yang cantik dan sangat keibuan , Err keibuan? Yaa dan sifatnya itu yang membuatku ingin menikahinya sekarang juga. Haha? Menikah? Yang benar saja dia tak menyukaiku sebagai kekasih,

Hari ini adalah hari perdana ku masuk kuliah dengan status sebagai mahasiswa pasca sarjana jurusan manajemen pendidikan . betapa menyebalkannya jika mengingat teman kuliahku nantinya adalah orang-orang berusia seitar 23-45 tahun, sedangkan diriku terpaut jauh dengan mereka, yaa usia ku 17 tahun , umur dimana seharusnya aku masih asyik dengan sepak bola dan basket di sekolah menengah atas , namun di sinilah aku berakhir.

Kuraih ponsel di dalam saku celanaku, mencari sebuah nama yang saat ini ingin sekali aku mendengar suaranya,

" Moshi-moshi " suara khasnya terdengar dari seberang

" Saku..."

" Aku baru sekolah bodoh " suaranya lirih, terdengar suara seorang guru yang sedang memberikan materi pelajaran kepada murid-muridnya

" kau yang bodoh , sudah jelas sekolah kenapa panggilanku diangkat "

Tak ada jawaban darinya , mungkin ia sedang _speechless_ saat aku mengatainya bodoh dari sini aku membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah merah karena kesal .

" Sakuu..."

" bicara nanti , sensei menuju kearahku " sakura gelagapan dan segera menutup ponsel miliknya , suara sambungan terputus terdengar , aku menatap layar ponselku dengan sedikit perasaan bahagia .

Mungkin aku bodoh, masih menyimpan perasaan ini , sakura yang mencintai laki-laki lain, sedangkan aku yang sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sakura , aku bodoh? Iya memang ! dan aku belum berani mengatakan tentang peraaanku kepada gadis kecilku .

.

 _ **Percayakah kau dengan cinta yang sulit berubah arah?**_

 _ **Sekali kau jatuh cinta kau akan selalu mencintainya**_ **.**

.

.

" Teika- _kun_..." Suara melengking milik seseorang merasuki telingaku , pandanganku menyebar kesetiap kampus mencari sumber suara yang sangat tak asing bagiku

" Sebelah sini bodoh " gelap, semuanya gelap , aku merasakan ada kedua tangan kecil yang merayap menutup kedua hazelku , aroma strawberry tertangkap oleh indera peciumanku .

Seperti ada kembang api yang meledak aku tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari siapa yang jauh jauh datangke sini untuk menemuiku " Lepaskan saku .." ucapku sambil meraih kedua tangannya

" Kejutaannn..." ucapnya alih-alih ingin mengejutkanku

Dan ..

Aku benar benar terkejut...

Di belakangnya ada sosok lain yang berdiri tegapdi belakangnya , ya siapa lagi jika buka seorang Uchiha Sasuke , mengapa aku begitu bodoh ? mengapa aku berfikiran jika Sakura akan datang sendirian? dan tunggu mengapa sakura jauh-jauh dari suna ke sini ?

" Kalian ..? " ucapku terkejut

Aku melirik Sasuke , senyum pemuda itu tercetak di wajah dinginya , tanganya menunjuk sakura seolah memberi tahukan jika sakura lah yang menyeretnya untuk ke sini .

" Merindukanku? " Ucap Sakura polos

" bukankah itu kau, hari menjelang sore dan kau nekat datang ke sini " tanganku menyentil jidat lebarnya

" _Ittaaii_ , " bibirnya mengerucut , tangan mungilnya mengusap jidat miliknya .

Aku sedikit melirik sasuke yang sangat terlihat begitu cemburu melihat interaksi kami berdua, kedua bola matanya berotasi menandakan jika dia jengah melihat pemanangan di hadapannya . Ide nakal mulai meracuni pikiranku , sangat menyenangkan mungkin jika melihat adik ucihiha itachi sangat cemburu ..

" Ayo jalan " aku menyambar tangan sakura , menggandeng gadis ini untuk mengikutiku ,

 **End Teika-POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Sasuke begitu geram melihat tingkah pemuda didepannya sekarang , wajahnya yang tampan seketika menjadi menyeramkan ketika melihat mantan kekasihnya bergandengan dengan sahabat kecilnya .

" Menyebalkan." Sasuke menggerutu pelan , berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tak terjadi apa-apa

Pemuda raven itu berjalan dibelakang kedua sahabat yang sedang bersendang gurau , dari wajah sakura terlihat jika gadis itu tampak begitu bahagia , senyumnya mengembangdan tak jarang ia melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Teika.

" Dia cemburu " goda teika

" Apa? Tidak kok " Sakura memalingkan wajah,terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya

" Terima saja , kau akan menyesal lho nanti jika ia diambil gadis lain .. dan la- " tatapan matanya begitu serius, ucapanya terhenti ketika sakura mulai berbicara

" jangan bahas itu sekarang " Sakura menundukan kepalanya

" Hey Sasuke, apa kau akan terus berada di belakang kami ? " kepala Teika menoleh kebelakang mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bosan

" Hn " hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar, pemuda itu cepat melangkah menyamai langkah kaki kedua sahabat yang sedang asyik mengobrol

"ngomong-ngomong ada apa kalian berdua kemari , kalian pacaran lagi ?

" BUKAN ! " suara bariton sasuke menyatu dengan suara sakura , menciptakan sebuah nada tinggi yang membuat Teika menutup kedua telinganya

" Hey, santai saja lagipula aku belum memberi restuku kepada sakura untuk kembali padamu " Teika sukses membuat uchiha bungsu disampingnya kembali menatapnya sinis

" Diam lah, kau brisik " Sasuke tak mau kalah

Sedangkan satu-satunya gadis di sana hanya terkikik geli melihat kedua pemuda yang tengah beradu argumen.

" Kalian bisakah diam sebentar ?" gadis merah muda itu menginterupsi

" hehehe, maaf" Teika tersenyum lembut

" Bantu aku menyiapkan Birthday party untuk Saso-nii, .." gadis soft pink itu berlari kedepan , tepat berhadapan dengan kedua pemuda yang terbengong melihat aksi nya , kini sakura sudah membungkukan badannya dihadapan mereka ".. _Onegaii_ Tei- _kun_ , Sasu- _kun_ "

Tawa tercipta ketika sakura selesai dengan kalimatnya , begitu malu ketika sakura menyadari kedua makhluk dihadapannya menertawakan tindakannya .

" Aapanya yang lucu? " Sakura bangkit , melangkah menatap kedua orang dihadapanya

" Kau lucu, bukan begitu Sasuke.? "

" Hn, kau memalukan "

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi gadis cantik itu , " Aku serius .." ucapnya penuh penekanan

" iya-iya kami bantu , tapi bukankah ..." Teika menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, memikirkan sesuatu penting yang ia lewat kan ".. bukankah ulang tahun Saso-nii itu 2 hari lagi ?"

" Ya,tapi aku tidak ingin merayakan hari itu,menyebalkan " ucap sakura singkat, wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi terluka

" ya Aku paham " Teika meraih kepala sakura dan mengusapnya lembut , sebisa mungkin menenangkan gadis musim semi itu , sedangkan sudut mata Teika bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke , bukan hanya sakura , Sasuke juga merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya .

" Aku ingin malam minggu saja agar kalian semua bisa membantuku " Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya

" Apapun untuk sahabatku, saku "Teika menjawab singkat

.

.

 _ **Pergilah , aku akan merelakanmu pergi**_

 _ **Cinta akan berjodoh dengan keterpaksaan**_

 _ **Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia**_

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah mereka mengunjungi Teika di konoha , kini giliran sakura untuk membeli semua perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan untuk menyambut pesta ulang tahun Kakak kesayangannya . Ia masih ingat dengan jelas senyum bahagia terlukis diwajah sang kakak ketika ia memberinya kejutan satu tahun yang lalu , ia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur memiliki kakak yang selalu menyayanginya . Tap..tap..tap deru langkah kaki menggema di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Kota Konoha , gadis berambut soft-pink terlihat sedang memeriksa barang daftar belanja yang ia perlukan .

" Sudah.. ini sudah.. sudah...aahh aku lupa " langkah nya mulai menyusuri setiap lorong di sana , tanganya bergerak memilah barang yang ingin ia beli " ah, ketemu ..yoshh akhirnya sedah selesai "

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang berlari terengah-engah menuju kearahnya

" Bukankah hinata- _chan_ berada d rumah bersama yang lain ?" Sakura bingung

" Hinata- _chan_ kenapa kemari ? " Tanya Sakura bingung

" Ano,, sakura- _chan_ , anoo "Hinata tergagap bingung

" tenanglah , sekarang kau tenang " Sakura menuntun sakura untuk duduk disampingnya

" Sasuke- _kun_ .." Hinata gemetar

" Sasuke? " Sakura mengerutkan keningnya " dia kenapa? " jantung sakura berdegup kencang , keranjang belanja yang sedai tadi dipegangnya , ia genggam semakin erat

" Sasuke kecelakaan ketika dia sedang perjalanan menuju rumahmu "

Bagaikan dihempaskan ke jurang , seketika keranjang belaja sakura tumpah , dekorasi ulang tahun dan semua barang berserakan , Sakura syok dengan fakta yang ia terima beberapa detik yang lalu

" bawa aku menemuinya sekarang " Sakura menarik lengan hinata meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan, mengabaikan semua rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi , langkah kaki sakura semakin cepat berlari menuju salah satu rumah sakit di Konoha.

" Sakura _–chan_ tenanglah, pelankan langkah mu kita naik busa saja " Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan sakura , mengatur nafasnya setelah cukup lama berlari .

Sebuah mobil biru dongker berhenti tepat di samping kedua gadis yang sedang kelelahan , terlihat ada beberapa orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu

" Saku masuklah , kita harus cepat " Teika membuka pintu mobilnya memberikan akses masuk untuk hinata dan sahabat kecilnya

" Tei _-kun_ apa yang terjadi "

" Bicara nanti saja, kalian pakailah sabuk pengaman ,aku akan secepatnya melesat ke rumah sakit " Teika mengintruksikan kepada semua penumpang di mobilnya , tatapan matanya serius penuh ketegangan , sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah sang pemilik mobil

Sausana di dalam mobil cukup tegang , semua pikiran tertuju pada Sasuke. Pemuda raven yang terlebih dahulu dilarikan kerumah sakit mengalami kecelakan saat mengunjungi rumah sakura untuk membantu menyiapkan birhtday party Sasori, mobilnya dihantam truk yang sedang menerobos lampu merah . Pikiran sakura kacau, ia merasa bersalah sekarang , jika saja ia tidak mengaakan acara ini tentunya sasuke tidak akan merasakan kecelakaan seperti ini.

" Bukan salahmu Sakura- _chan_ " Naruto menepuk pundak sakura , seolah memahami apayang sedang gadis merah merah muda itu pikirkan

" ini kejadian tidak terduga, siapa saja bisa mengalami hal seperti sasuke , tenang ini bukan salahmu " Hinata mencoba menghibur sahabatnya

Teika melirik gadis disampingnya yang membisu , tangan dan wajahnya begitu pucat membuat Teika iba melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang sedang kacau . Tangan kiri teika mengusap kepala sakura lembut, perlahan turun menggengam tangan mungil yang sudah sedingin es karena takut.

" Jika terjadi apa – apa aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku " bibir sakura gemetara , menatap Teika dengan penuh raut kesedihan

" All is well Saku, percayalah padaku " Teika menguatkan genggaman tanganya

.

.

 **Konoha Hospital**

Tap..tap..tap.. suara gemuruh langkah kaki menggema di koridor rumah sakit , beberapa remaja terlihat terburu-buru memasuki ruang UGD . .

" Suster..Uchiha Sasuke 17 tahun "

" Bangsal Anggrek 207 "

Keempat remaja itu langsung berlari melesat menuju ruang yang telah ditunjukanoleh perawat tadi, sakura semakin gugup untuk melihat kondisi sasuke .

" Tei " Sakura meraih jemari teika yang bebas mengayun seirama dengan langkah kakinya

" jangan takut " tangan teika menarik jemari sakura untuk tetap dalam genggamanya

 **Anggrek 207**

 **Uchiha**

pintu ruangan sasuke sedikit terbuka, dan sudah ada beberapa alas kaki yang berada di luar ruangan . hal ini membuat ke empat sahabat itu menjadi heran , siapa yang menemani sasuke ? rasa pernasaran mereka kubur sebentar, mulai membuka pintu untuk melihat kondisi sasuke . Sakura membatu melihat pemandangan di depannya, sedangkan ketiga orang lainnya hanya mendecih kesal melihat wanita yan sekarang sedang duduk di samping sasuke .

" Apa yang membawamu kemari?"Naruto melangkah mendekati wanita itu

" Merawat Sasuke " ucapnya singkat matanya melirik tajam ke arah sakura

" Darimana kau tahu sasuke di sini ?" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya , menekan setiapkalimat yang ia ucapkan kepada wanita itu

" Hanya ikatan batin saja " Wanita berambut merah mencolok itu mengibaskan rambutnya

Pandangan Teika lurus menatap Karin, mencari apa yang menjadi keinginan wanita meyebalkan di hadapannya . tangan sakura semakin dingin, pikirannya melayang kembali ke masa lalu , teringat kembali ketika dirinya, sasuke dan karin berada di halaman belakang KSHS.

Teika yang menyadari perubahan suhu pada tangan Sakura , menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya ,mengusap pundaknya pelan mencoba untuk dapat menenangkan sahabat terbaiknya.

" Tenanglah, sasuke tidak bodoh " Teika berbisik tepat di kepala gadis musim semi itu

" Sakura , kau ingat aku kan ? "Suara karin membuat sakura tersentak,

" Hentikan ! " terdengar suara bariton khas milik sang uchiha , pasien yang sedang terkapar di tempat tidur ternyata sudahtersadar dari mimpi panjangnya

" Sasuke _– kun_ " Karin berbalik mendekati sasuke yang sudah mulai sadar ,

Naruto menghentikan langkah karin untuk mendekati sasuke , pemuda bermbut kunign mengambil jalan di depan karin sehingga mencapai pemuda reven terlebih dahulu , dan membantunya untuk duduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit .

" Kau tak apa? " Teika tetap dalam posisinya

" Hanya kurang fokus " Sasuke berkilah

" Beruntung kau selamat ?" Hinata menyusul kekasihnya duduk di kursi sebelah sasuke

" Hn begitulah " sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnyayang tak gatal menatap gadis merah muda dalam pelukan sahabatnya " Apa kau akan terus bersembunyi dipelukan sahabatmu?" suaranya terdengar mengancam

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Teika, berbalik menatap sasuke dengan mata sembab. Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat bekas air mata yang terlihat jelas di pipi putih sang mantan kekasih. Mata sakura menatap Sasuke dan Karin bergantian , mencari jawaban mengapa wanita merah itu bisa berada di samping sasuke . Sakit? Ya entah mengapa sakura merasakan gejolak yang begitu aneh ketika melihat karin bersama dengan sang uchiha bungsu.

" Aku..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf telat banget update nyaa..**

 **Kemarin dapet tugas bkin ppt banyak banget, belum lagi makalah. Hehe #ga ada yang nanya**

 **Maaf ya minna,**

 **Maafkan untuk typo dan sedikit kalimat yang aneh .. ini tak sempetin ngetik disela –sela kelompokan bikin presentasi, pas liat jam udah jam 12.23 malem , hahaha**

 **Terimakasih yang setia baca, lavyuuuu**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Disclaimer : original Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Original imajinasi cerita : Brendanata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE , Ya Jangan Baca .. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ... :D**

 **Suna Senior High School**

Seorang gadis berambut permen kapas menatap jenuh layar ponselnya , bibir mungilnya mengerucut membuat kesan imut di wajah cantiknya . Sudah berkali-kali ia hanya menggeser-geser menu yang ada di dalam ponsel pintar miliknya , raut wajah menampilkan ekspresi bosan menanti sebuah kabar dari seseorang yang mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu .

Namun, seketika wajahnya menjadi sendu sesaat ia menginggat ada wanita lain yang sedang berada di sekeliling Sasuke . Rupanya seorang Sakura Haruno kembali memikirkan sang mantan kekasih .

" Lama sekali ..." Sakura melempar naik turun ponsel ditangannya "...apakah dia sedang sibuk ?" ucapnya lirih

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang sakura, terlihat gadis bercepol dua itu menerjang tubuh gadis merah muda di hadapannya melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher sakura membuat sang pemilik leher menjadi risih .

" Sakura, aku merindukanmu " Tenten menenjang tubuh kecil sakura

" Tenten, singkirkan tanganmu "

" hehehe, maaf Saku- _chan_ "

" Kudengar mantanmu kecelakaan?" Celetuk Tenten tanpa dosa

Sakura melebarkan kedua manik hijau emeraldnya , menatap tak percaya ke arah tenten yang sedang memasang muka innocence

" Bagaimana kau tau ? " Sakura antusias

" Apa kau lupa heeh... ? " Gadis berambut coklat itu mengehela nafas kasar "...Neji juga mengenal Sasuke , sa-ku-ra" Telunjuk tenten menyentil jidat lebar sakura

" Ah, yaa aku paham "

" Bagaimana kondisinya ? "

" Aku tak tahu tenten, bahkan pesanku tidak dijawab olehnya " Sakura menunduk lesu

" Pulanglah ke Konoha " Tenten menepuk bahu sahabatnya

" Bodoh ! ini hari Rabu belum hari sabtu " Sakura menarik pipi cabi lawan bicaranya

" Aku tidak bilang sekarang , kau yang terlalu terburu-buru " Protes gadis Hyuga Neji

Mereka berdua merebahkan diri diatas atap sekolah, cuaca hari ini begitu mendung , bel yang berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu mereka abaikan begitu saja . Jadwal selanjutnya adalah bahasa jepang , mungkin kedua gadis itu akan membolos untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya , jujur saja Sakura belum terlalu mood untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran .

Getar ponsel terdengar , dengan sigap sakura menyambar ponsel miliknya . Sebuah nomor tidak di kenal muncul dikolom pesan masuk . Terlihat mantan kekasih Sasuke Uchiha ini mengangkat sebelah alinya, kepalanya tertunduk, bekas kusut di roknya terlihat jelas dan beberapa saat cengkeraman di rok seragam sekolahnya kembali menguat .

" Ada apa ?" Ucap tenten penasaran

" Lihat ini " Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya ,

" Astagaaaaa, Sakuraaa " Matanya terbelalak

Sakura menahan emosinya, berusaha untuk tidak menangisi hal bodoh seperti ini . Di dalam pesan itu , menampilkan seorang gambar pemuda raven yang sedang berciuman dengan wanita yang sangat ingin Sakura maki hari itu juga .

" Ini tidak mungkin " Tenten berusaha menenangkan Sakura

" Di rumah sakit.. " Sakura berucap pelan ".. gambar itu di ambil di rumah sakit saat sasuke sedang di rawat , aku ingat benar itu pakainan yang mereka kenakan saat aku dan yang lain ada di sana " wajahnya semakin terlihat kecewa

" Si brengsek itu menyebalkan " Tenten memeluk sahabatnya

" Ya, dia memang tak lebih dari seorang pembohong besar "

Gadis merah muda itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dipundak tenten , diam dan tak berkomentar adalah pilihan tepat untuk saat in .

Ia begitu tak menyangka jika Sasuke berani melakukan hal itu setelah meminta Sakura untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya .

" Bahkan ucapannya kemarin tak lebih dari sekedar bualan " Sakura menahan emosi yang semakin memuncak , Tenten mengelus punggung sahabatnya lembut .

" kau tau ..? " Sakura berucap tetap dalam pelukan gadis cepol dua itu "..sebelum aku pulang dari rumah sakit , dia sempat mengatakan ini kepadaku .." nada sakura sedikit gemetar meskipun rasa marah menguasai dirinya

.

.

 **Konoha Hospital , 5 days ago**

" _Aku minta maaf Sasuke-kun .." Gadis merah muda itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan pemuda pemilik onyx yang sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit_

" _Bukan salahmu Saku, aku baik-baik saja " Sasuke tersenyum tulus , membuat gadis berambut merah di sampingnya menjadi semakin cemburu_

" _Tap—" Ucapan Sakura terpotong_

" _Tidak Sakura , kemarilah " Uchiha bungsu itu mengulurkan tanganya , menyambut kedatangan sakura_

 _Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Teika , gadis itu melangkah maju menuju seseorang yang memintanya untuk mendekat . Di sisi lain , ada dua orang yang terlihat begitu sedih dengan adegan itu ,_

 _Yaaaa..._

 _Karin.._

 _Dan Teika..._

 _Senyuman Teika terganti oleh tatapan cemburu bercampur sedih ketika melihat gadis yang di cintainya berjalan menuju mantan kekasihnya ._

" _Apa ? " Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan pemuda itu terlihat membalas menggenggam erat tangan gadis di hadapannya_

" _Kau membuatku menunggu begitu lama " Sasuke menatap lurus kedalam emerald milik Sakura , Onyx dan Emerald terkunci satu sama lain_

 _Tidak ada yang menolak tatapan itu,keduanya begitu terhanyut dalam tatapan penuh kerinduan yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan setiap harinya ._

" _Ap—apppaa maksudmu ?" rona merah terlihat jelas di pipi sakura_

" _Heeehh, kau begitu menyebalkan Sakura " Sasuke dengan sigap menarik lengan Sakura hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke_

" _Kyaa,, Sasuke lukamu " Sakura berteriak histeris , gadis itu sepertinya takut jika beban tubuhnya mengenai luka di bahu Sasuke ._

 _Pemandangan yang cukup menyebalkan untuk beberapa orang di sana, membuat Teika inisiatif menarik Karin keluar dari ruangan Sasuke , diikuti dengan Naruto dan Hinata dibelakang mereka._

 _Belum sempat mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke , Sakura kembali berteriak " Kalian mau kemana ?" Sakura cengo , mendapati semua orang telah keluar meninggalkan dirinya hanya berdua bersama seorang Sasuke Uchiha_

" _Kalian perlu waktu berdua "Teika berlalu tanpa menoleh_

" _Terimakasih Tei " Sasuke mengacungkan jempolnya kepada pemuda yang tanpa ia sadari sudah terbakar api cemburu_

" _Kau mau apa ? lepaskan Sasuke " Sakura menggerutu dalam rengkuhan sang raven, mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kontak mata dengan pemuda itu_

" _Kembalilah Sakura " pemuda itu membelai rambut sakura, matanya menatap lembut gadis dalam pelukannya_

" _..."_

 _Hening, Sakura gemetar innernya berteriak untuk segera kabur , namun akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongakan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Sasuke mencari jawaban di sana_

" _Tidak mau ? " Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya , matanya seolah meyakinkan gadis yang sedang terlihat sangat gugup_

" _Aku takut " Wajah sakura berubah sedih_

" _Kau "_

" _Maaf Sasu , Ak—"_

" _Apa yang kau takutkan ?" tangan Sasuke beralih kepundak gadis itu, ia mencengkeram namun tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit di sana_

" _Menjalin.. hubungan... dengan mu " ucapan Sakura terbata_

 _Sasuke terlihat pasrah , pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya kasar , menatap Sakura yang masih terlihat takut di hadapannya dan itu membuat dirinya dirinya frustasi_

" _Baiklah , kau bisa melihat usahaku sekali lagi , aku tak akan memaksamu , aku yakin kau bisa kembali percaya padaku, aku sudah berubah, aku janji saku "_

" _Aku takut Sasuke..." Air mata lolos dari manik hijaunya "..Akuu—"_

" _Ssstt... Jangan menangis , mantapkan hatimu ,aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap " Sasuke menarik sakura lebih dalam ke pelukannya, mengusap rambut merah muda yang sudah agak berantakan._

" _Maafkan aku Saku.."_

 **.**

 **.**

Getar ponsel milik gadis bermarga haruno terus bergetar hingga tengah malam , tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membuat pemiliknya ingin membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk maupun daftar panggilan tak terjawab.

Ia yakin jika semua pesan dan panggilan semuanya dari Sasuke , setelah menerima gambar itu , Sakura begitu benci untuk sekedar membuka pesan dari Sasuke . Ya, boleh lah pagi tadi ia begitu mengharapkan balasan dari Uchiha bungsu itu, namun semuanya harapannya telah pupus ketika gambar itu terus diputar di memori otaknya .

" Sial , sudah tangah malam bahkan kau terus menghubungiku "Umpat gadis itu , ia melempar bantal dengan kasar hingga menutupi ponsel miliknya

Sakura kecewa, mendapati fakta bahwa pemuda yang berkata ingin menunggunya malah beralih mengingkari perkataanya . Matanya sembab , cukup sekali ia menangisi kebodohannya untuk kembali percaya kepada Sasuke , bahkan sekarang hanya kenangan buruk tentang pemuda itu yang memenuhi pikiran Sakura .

.

.

 **Ketika janji telah diingkari**

 **Di situ kau harus sadar**

 **Jika Ia tak pantas untuk dicintai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Senior High School**

Gadis berambut indigo nampak sedang mengobrol serius dengan kekasihnya, pemuda bermbut kuning yang sedang mendengarkan kekasihnya berceloteh sesekali menatap sahabatnya yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya .

Suasana kelas begitu ramai, semua siswa mulai brhamburan di dalam kepas untuk siap menghadapi pelajaran di hari itu .

" Ne, Naruto- _kun_ " Hinata menopang kedua pipinya dihadapan Naruto

" Kau menggemaskan Hinata- _chan_ " Tangan jahil Naruto menangkup pipi kekasihnya hingga menimbulkan pemiliknya menatap naruto horor

" Perhatikan akuuu ketika bicara bodoh .." Gerutu Hinata

" Biklah.. lanjutkan " pemuda jabrik itu berucap malas

" Sakura tadi pagi sekitar pukul 3 menghubungiku "

" Haa? Sepagi itu ? " Naruto menganga, matanya beralih malirik Sasuke,

" Ya, dan aku ingin kau menyelidiki tentang ini " Hinata menyerahkan ponsel miliknya, memperlihatkan sesuatu kepadanya Naruto

Manik biru Naruto melebar , menatap benci kearah gambar yang ditunjukan oleh kekasihnya beberapa detik yang lalu . Tangan kanannya mengepal kuat , sedangkan tangan sebelahnya mengusap rambutnya gusar.

" Astagaa, brengsek kau Sas ! " Naruto menekan suaranya serendah mungkin, matanya berkilat marah .

Ia merasa bahwa Sasuke telah membohongi Sahabat kecilnya , meskipun ia bersahabat baik dengan Sasuke , ia tetap tidak terima jika Sahabat kecil kesayangannya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tangan Naruto mengepal, atmosfir suram mengelilingi kekasih Hinata Hyuga , pemuda itu menatap Sasuke sinis dari sudut bangkunya . Sekarang fikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sakura , bagaimana perasaan sahabat nya sekarang mengetahui hal yang begitu menjijikan .

" Jangan kau bunuh dia dulu , kita belum tau kebenarannya " Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mengepal

" Jika ini benar-benar asli dan bukan tipuan, aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya bersama Teika- _kun_ " geramnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

Hari ini begitu menyebalkan , aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi kesalahanku sehingga Sakura mendadak menjauhi ku . Genap 48 jam aku diabaikan oleh gadis musim semi yang sudah menjadi pujaan hatiku cukup lama .

" Sakura, kau dimana ?" Aku menatap langit yang sama sekali tak ada awan putih yang ada di sana semuanya biru dan benar-benar biru

" Sasuke- _kun_ " Ucap seorang gadis yang sekarang tengah berdiri diambang pintu

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar,begitu menyebalkan harus melihat dirinya sekarang . Dia benar-benar merusak suasana .

" Mau apa kau ?"

" Hey , begitukah caramu menyapaku setelah ciuman itu ? " karin melangkah mendekat

Kalimat itu seperti sekepal nasi besar yang tiba-tiba memasuki tenggorokanku tanpa dikunyah,Ya, membuat susah bernafas dan aku merasa tertohok dengan statment yang ia berikan .

Aku bisa merasakan jika wanita itu mulai melangkah mendekatiku, meskipun begitu aku tak perduli dan tetap pada posisiku.

" Ciuman? Kau yang menginginkannya "

" yeaah , dan kau menurutiku Sasuke- _kun_ " seringaian tercetak sempurna diwajahnya

Braaakkkk... tiba-tiba terdengar suara sebuah benda yang terjatuh, aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru atap , mataku terbelalak ketika mendapati si dobe Naruto sedang berdiri di sana bersama dengan kekasihnya.

" Sasukeeeee " Naruto berteriak kearahku .

Aku bisa melihat betapa emosinya pemuda itu sekarang manik biru lautnya menusuk tajam ke arahku

" Naruto ? "

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura , haaah?" cengekeraman tanganya di kerah bajuku semakin kuat

" Naruto, ini bukan seperti yang kaupikirkan " Aku bangkit dari posisiku , mencoba berdiri meskipun hingga akhirnya aku tersungkur di dekat bak penyimpanan air di atap sekolah

" Kau, beraninya melakukan ini kepada Sahabatku " Tangannya berada diudara bersiap untuk pukulan kedua , mataku terpejam sesaat

" Naruto-kun , hentikan " Suara Hinata menginterupsi membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya

" Kau menyebalkan Sasuke "

Nada bicaranya semakin tinggi , aku tidak bisa menjawab karena bibirku berdarah akibat pukulannya . Kerah bajuku kini kembali berada dalam cengkeramanya, saat aku mencoba melepaskan ...

" Jangan dekati Sakura- _chan_ lagi, kau begitu bodoh ! " Nadanya berubah menjadi dingin, aku bisa merasakan ia ingin sekali lagi memukulku , entah kenapa sekarang Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah seragamku

" Kau salah paham Naruto , ini tidak benar " Teriakku saat melihat Naruto melangkah pergi membelakangiku

Sial..

Tubuhku sakitt..

Naruto.. berbaliklah ...

" Apanya yang tidak benar Sasuke-kun, kita benar melakukannya kan " suara karin menusuk kedalam telingaku

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti , aku bisa melihat betapa emosi sedang menguasai dirinya

" Penggoda memang cocok dengan penghianat " terdengar nada bicara naruto meremehkan

Deegg...Deegg..

Jantungku berdegup cepat...

Dan di situ aku mengingat sesuatu..

 _- **" Apanya yang tidak benar Sasu-kun, bukankah kita memang sudah melakukannya?"**_

 ** _-"Kalian diamlah! .." Aku rasa aku memang beruntung datang kesini hari ini Sa-su-ke "_**

 ** _-"Ambilah dia , aku tidak butuh lelaki brengsek seperti pacarmu , pengkhianat lebih cocok dengan penggoda bukan?_**

Kalimat demi kalimat berputar di kepalaku ,aku rasa aku sudah terjebak oleh Karin lagi , dan mungkinkah..

" Naruto aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya " Teriakku mengejar Naruto yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu

" Sasuke-kun , berhenti !" Wanita itu meraih tanganku " Tak bisakah kau hanya melihatku , tak bisakah kau hanya menatap kearahku !" Nada bicaranya kian meninggi seiring dengan banyaknya air mata yang lolos dibalik kacamatanya

" Apa yang kau lakukan ! " Aku membentak Karin,

" Aku mencintaimu " Ucapnya lantang

" Aku mohon lepaskan aku " ucapku datar

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cinta Percayakah kau dengan hal itu**_

 _ **Mencintai sepihak tanpa di cintai kembali**_

 _ **Cinta searah yang selalu membuat luka**_

 _ **Aku tak akan melepaskanmu**_

 _ **(Uzumaki Karin)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Normal POV**

" Sakuraaa... Sakuraaa- _chan_..." seorang pemuda menggedor pintu flat Sakura dengan terburu-buru

" Sakuraa... di mana gadis itu?" tampak pemuda itu begitu gusar , kakinya mondar mandir di depan pintu flat

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu perlahan tubuhnya merosot membuat lututnya sejajar dengan dada bidangnya .

Gelagatnya begitu gusar , berkali kali ia melihat arloji ditangan kirinya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan gadis bernama Sakura belum kembali ke flat milikinya.

Teika merasa frustasi , beberapa hari ia tak mendapatkan pesan dari sahabatnya semua panggilan dan pesan darinya tidak ada satupun yang mendapat respon dari gadis bermarga Haruno . Pemuda itu memeluk kedua lututnya, menatap langit malam yang ternyata cukup indah .

" Tei- _kun_ ?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya

" Saku " Teika seketika bangkit, menerjang tubuh mungil dihadapannya memeluknya erat dan begitu posesif

"Tei , aku tidak bisa bernafas "

" Kau kemana saja ?" Teika tetap pada posisinya

" Maafkan aku , kau khawatir bukan ? "Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan sahabatnya , menatap manik hazel di hadapannya dengan raut wajah menyesal

" Kau tahu itu dan kau tetap tak mengabariku " Teika mengusap kepala sakura lembut

" Masuklah dulu, kau pasti lelah " Sakura membuka pintu Flat miliknya , mempersilakan sahabat terbaiknya untuk masuk .

Teika mengangguk mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam flat milik gadis itu , tidak ada yang berubahhanya sedikit lebih berantakan dibandingkan pertama kali Teika mengunjungi tempat ini .

Sakura membawakan minuman kesukaan pemuda hazel yang kini tengah memainkan vas bunga di meja kayu milik sakura .

" Minumlah " Sakura menyerahkan segelas es lemon tea

" Terimakasih saku " pemuda itu tersenyum lembut , dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembut yang tercipta dari bibir mungil sakura

" Jadii..? " Teika menopang dagu , sudut matanya mengikuti gerak gerik sakura yang sedang mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda itu

" Jadi apa ?" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja

" kau berhutang cerita kepada sahabat tampanmu tahu ! " Teika mengangkat satu alis miliknya

" Kau tampan? Heee yang benar saja "

" Ka-ta-kan Sa-ku-chan " Teika mengeja kalimatnya tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambut Sakura lembut

" Kyaaaa, aku tak tahu Tei-kun , arrghhh menyebalkan "

" Dia lagi ? " Teika menyesap lemon tea yang disediakan oleh sahabatnya

" Yaaa "

" Kenapa lagi ? "

Suasana menjadi hening , tidak ada jawaban dari gadis merah jambu disampingnya . Teika menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, menatap Sakura yang sedari tadi masih menundukan kepalanya diatas meja .

Jantung sakura berdegub cepat , bukan karena ia gugup berdua bersama Teika , melaikan ia tak sanggup menceritakan hal ini kepada sahabatnya , ia yakin sahabatnya pasti akan kecewa dengan perbuatan mantan kekasihnya .

" Tei " Sakura berucap lirih

" Hmm "

" Janji jika kau tak akan marah " Sakura bangkit dari posisinya , berbicara sangat hati-hati menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh kecemasan

" Apa? Katakan ! "

" Janji dulu "

" Katakan !"

" berjanjilah Tei- _kun_ " Sakura memohon

" haah, baiklah tuan putri , cepat katakan " Teika mempersempit jarak diantara mereka , meposisikan dirinya menghadap sakura

" Sebenarnyaa... " sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya "..Sasuke .." kepalanya tertunduk lesu

" Apa yang dia lakukan ?" suara Teika berat , sesekali ia menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapanyang sulit diartikan

" Lihat ini " Sakura menyerahkan ponselnya ke hadapan pemud itu , tanganya gemetar mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menekan tulisan "open" .

Tangan pemuda itu meraih ponsel sakura , memperhatikan gambar yang baru saja dibuka oleh sahabatnya . Mata pemuda itu terbelalak ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis terlihat jika ia sedang menahan emosi .

Gadis di hadapannya susah payah menelan saliva yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya, menatap Teika dengan penuh ke khawatiran .

" Bodoh ! " Teika bergumam , kepalanya tertunduk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya bangkit mengacak rambutnya kasar.

" Tei- _kun_ tenanglah "sakura meraih tangan dingin Teika , menahan pemuda yang berencana ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar

" Dia berjanji untuk menjagamu dan tidak menyakitimu " Suara Teika meninggi , membuat gadis merah muda itu memejamkan kedua matanya takut

" Jangan gegabah.. " Sakura memeluk pemuda dihadapannya " ..Aku mohon " Sakura merasakan tubuh Teika mulai sedikit tenang , nafasnya dihembuskan kasar hingga mengenai leher jenjang sakura

" Aku tak bisa membiarkan kau di sakiti lagi Saku " terdengar lirih , namun kilatan marah terpancar dari sana

" Aku paham , biarkanlah aku tak mau berurusan denganya lagi "

" Maaf .. " hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Teika , begitu ambigu membuat sakura mengerutkan dahinya .

.

 **Konoha – Kediaman Uchiha**

Siall...

Menyebalkan ...

Hell yeah , ini bukan seperti perkiraanku dan mengapa hal seburuk ini bisa terjadi setelah aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati sakura kembali. Aku sadar jika aku sudah terlalu banyak salah dengan gadis itu , apakah karma datang sebelum aku memperbaiki kesalahanku . Dan dimana otak cerdasku , mengapa aku begitu bodoh dan tidak bisa berfikir jernih ketika memikirkannya .

.

 **Ketika karma menyerangmu terlebih dahulu**

 **Sebelum kau mampu memperbaiki kesalahanmu**

 **Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?**

 **.**

" Sungguh menyebalkan " aku melempar bantal tak berdosa itu ke sembarang tempat

Aku tak habis pikir jika Sakura marah saat mendengar carita Naruto. Perkataan Naruto yang terus terngiang di kepalaku membuat aku begitu frustasi , andai saja saat itu tidak ada Karin mungkin semuanya tak akan menjadi serunyam ini.

Aku melirik ponsel di sampingku, ponsel yang begitu sepi tanpa ada getar ataupun nada pesan masuk . insiatifku muncul , ku cari kontak nama Naruto dan mencoba menghubungi sahabat kuningku itu.

" Dobe .."

" Hn ? " sahut Naruto dengan suara yang dapat di pastikan masih marah , dan hey bukankah itu kalimat khas ku .

" Tolong ...an- antarkan aku ke Suna " Sial mengapa aku menjadi terbata seperti ini

" Pergi sendiri "

Blaaaammmm... seperti dihantamkan ke pintu, kepalaku memberat mendengar jawaban sahabatku , apa-apaan ini dia masih marah , dan benar benar marah .

" Ayolah Naruto , aku harus menemui Sakura " Ucapku tegas

" Kau mau apa? Menjelaskan semuanya ? terlambat ! " Naruto tertawa licik

" Apa maksudmu bodoh ? " Suaraku meninggi, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku bertengkar dengan Naruto hingga seperti ini

" Aku dan Hinata sudah mengatakannya "

" Kauu! " tanganku mengepal erat , darahku memanas menahan emosi yang mulai bergejolak di dalam diriku . Aku kesal , benar-benar kesal "...arrrgghhh apa yang kau lakukan " tembok tak berdosa menjadi saksi bisu ketika aku sukses membuat tanganku nyeri karena memukul keras tembok biru dongker dihadapanku.

" PERGILAH DARI HIDUP SAKURA ! "

Aku membatu di kamarku sendiri , semua sistem syaraf seperti mendadak berhenti berfungsi tubuhku jatuh tersungkur di lantai , membayangkan ekspresi sakura yang mengetahui kebenaran kejadian ku diatap bersama Karin.

.

.

 **Saat kepercayaan dihancurkan kembali..**

 **Maka...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?

Jika kalian jadi diriku , apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?

Perasaan sayang, perasaan cinta memang masih tumbuh subur di dalam relung hati kecilku , namun mata dan fikiranku tidaklah mati , diriku masih bisa membedakan hal yang baik untuk diriku dan juga mana hal yang buruk untukku .

Dan sekali lagi perasaan cinta yang ternoda oleh setetes tinta kekecewaan berhasil ditutup oleh perasaan cinta itu kembali. Bodoh? Yaa, saat kau berbicara tentang cinta tanpa kau mengikutsertakan otak, maka hanya cinta buta yang kau peroleh .

" Pulang lah Tei- _kun_ , kau harus ikut tambahan kuliahmu " rengekku kepada Teika yang masih setia meringkuk di sofa milikku

" Aku tak akan pergi " Masih dalam posisinya, sepertinya sahabat tersayangku tak ingin meninggalkanku

" Keras kepala " aku mendengus kesal kerahnya " aku tak akan galau sepanjang hari , aku janji "

Belum sempat aku mengusap rambut hitamnya sahabat kecilku berhasil menarikku jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Pelukannya begitu hangat dan entah kapan terakhir kali dia memeluku seperti ini.

" kyaaaa" pekikku tepat saat keseimbangan tubuhku menghilang

" 5 menit , biarkan seperti ini "

" Hahaha, kau tetap saja manja " Aku membalas pelukan nya

" ingatlah umurku masih sama denganmu "ucapnya tak mau kalah

" hey, kapan terakhir aku meringkuk di sampingmu ? "

" saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit , dan kau ketakutan tidur sendirian "

" Kau ingat Tei- _kun_?"ucapku tak percaya

" Hm, Ne Saku " Teika melepaskan pelukannya , matanya lurus menatap manik hijau milikku jauh di sana mencari sebuah kejujuran di mataku "..bisakah kau melupakan Sasuke ? " bibirnya bergetar , aku bisa jelas melihatnya

" Maksudmu ? " Rona merah terlihat di pipi merahku , dan jujur saja sahabatku terlihat lebih tampan daripada biasanya

" Jika dia benar melakukan hal itu , apa perasaanmu terhadapnya akan hilang " Suaranya begitu parau , aku melihat ada kesedihan yang tertahan dibalik manik hazelnya

" Dia menghancurkan kepercayaanku lagi " mataku memutuskan kontak diantara kami

" kau yakin ? " Teika menyatukan kedua alis tebalnya " entah mengapa aku ingin menanyai sasuke secara langsung meminta penjelasan "

" Yang dihianati adalah aku, kenapa kau yang meminta penjelasan ?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku , aku tak habis pikir seberapa besar sahabatku ini menyayangiku

" Kau sahabatku , aku tak ingin kau terluka bodoh " Bisa kulihat semburat merah muncul di pipi putihnya " Uhukk..uhukk... " Teika bangkit ,menuju kamar mandi meninggalkanku yang tetap berbaring di sofa

" Kau kenapa Tei- _kun_? " Ucapku setengha berteriak

" Uhuuk.. Uhukk... sial aku tersedak ludahku sendiri , ha aha haha " Ucapnya

 **.**

 **Pernahkah kau mencintai sahabatmu dalam diam?**

 **Tetaplah mencintainya selagi sempat**

 **sahabatmu juga mencintaimu**

 **meskipun bukan sebagai seorang lelaki**

 **( Teika I )**

 **.**

 **.**

Usaha Sakura untuk membujuk sahabatnya nampaknya gagal , karena pemuda itu tetap bedara di dalam flat Sakura . Terlihat pemuda itu dengan lihai sedang memotong bawang bombay dengan pasta yang sedang ia rebus diatas kompor . Disampingnya tengah duduk seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah jambu yang sudah agak mulai memanjang .

Siapa yang menyangka jika sahabatnya bisa jago memasak , dan ini membuat sakura begitu takjub ..

Sedangkan di waktu yang sama ...

Di **Konoha ...**

Terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbicara serius di salah satu cafe di pinggiran kota konoha, Hinata dan Naruto memang sengaja berkunjung menemui Naruto untuk membicarakan tentang Sakura.

" Bagaimana kondisi sakura- _chan_ ? " Gadis itu menyeruput kopi panas di hadapannya

" Teika bersamanya " Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada

" Syukurlah , , Naru _-kun_ aku ingin mengunjungi Saku- _chan_ , aku tidak tenang " Hinata tampak lesu

" Baiklah , tak ada salahnya jika memanfaatkan hari minggu untuk ke sana "

" Kudengar Sasuke memintamu untuk mengantarnya ke Suna?"

" Ya, tapi aku menolaknya " Terlihat satu-satunya putra dari kushina dan minato mendengus kesal

" aku tak menyangka jika akhirnya seperti ini " hinata menundukan kepalanya , menatap tanah kosong di bawahnya

" Mungkin aku dan Teika harus meminta penjelasan sasuke "

" Jangan, biarkan Sasuke menjelaskan sendiri kepada Sakura , kita cukup memantau " Hinata meraih tangan kekasihnya memberikan ketenangan di jemari yang sudah terkepal erat

Suara baritone tiba-tiba muncul menghentikan pembicaraan sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya

" Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura "

Hinata dan Naruto mengedarkan pandangan , mendapati seorang pemuda dengan manik hitam onyx yang menatap serius ke arah mereka.

" Sasuke "

 **TBC**

 **Sudah..**

 **Akhirnya chap 8 seselai ..**

 **Sekali lagi maaf – maaf karena lama dan ceritanya enggak panjang .**

 **Tema skripsi cukup membuat saya kehilangan inspirasi kelanjutan cerita ini**

 **Namun , karena aku masih belajar bikin FF , makanya aku ga mau berhenti di tengah jalan , berusaha untuk tetap nulis dan berusaha memperbaiki mana yang salah dalam FF ini .**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang setia baca yakk...**

 **Chapter depan mungkin udah akhirr...yeeeeee**

 **Selamat hari sabtu, selamat berlibur riaa teman-teman..**

 **oh iya, untuk kebenaran cerita sasuke brengsek apa enggak akan terjawab di chapter depan ..hehehe**

 **sabarr...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

. **Disclaimer : original Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Original imajinasi cerita : Brendanata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE , Ya Jangan Baca .. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ... :D**

Kepala Sakura terasa berat , terlihat gadis itu sesekali mengetuk-ngetukan jidatnya di pintu loker miliknya .Tak jauh dari Sakura berdiri , terlihat Ino yamanaka salah satu sahabatnya terlihat tengah bermesraan dengan shimura sai membuat sakura menatap jengah kedua pasangan di sampingnya .

Semua kepala sakura dipenuhi pemikiran tentang sasuke, gadis itu paham jika sasuke sudah berbuat menyebalkan , ah bukan menyebalkan lagi bahkan sasuke sudah ia anggap mengahncurkan janji yang ia ucapkan . Bodoh!

Jemari sakura menyelip diantara surai merah mudanya mengacak rambutnya pelan . Hah ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan , seharusnya dengan melihat fakta yang ada ia lebih mudah untuk melupakan pemuda brengsek itu . Namun, entah kenapa hatinya begitu tidak tenang dan merasa sangat tercubit .

" Saku .. " Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura

" Hmm ?"

" Ayo pulang , kau terlihat tidak semangat ?"

" Begitulah Ino " Sakura merubah posisinya , membelakangi loker dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang .

" Aku sudah dengar dari Tenten dan rasanya aku ingin menendang Sasuke " Ino mengepalkan tangannya, sedikit berteriak dengan suara cempreng khas dirinya

" Kau tak perlu menendang dia sayang " goda sai sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Ino

Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar, bangkit dari posisinya berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah . Rasanya ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan melepaskan semuanya penat nya berhibernasi sampai malam.

" Saku.. tunggu aku " Ino melepakan kaitan tangan sai di pinggulnya berlari menyusul sahabatnya , sedangkan di sisi lain Sai begitu gemas dengan tingkah Ino

" Oh, aku diabaikan " Seringaian menggoda tampak dari wajah putih pucat pemuda itu

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju flat milik sakura . Jangan ditanya di mana mobil Ino , gadis itu menyerahkan mobilnya kepada sang kekasih untuk membawanya ke flat Sakura.

Kedua pasang kaki dengan irama yang sama menyusuri jalan – jalan yang ramai , pemandangan yang masih alami memanjakan mata siapa yang melintasi jalan itu .

" Ino .." sakura menatap langit

" Ya ? "

" Menurutmu apa foto itu benar-benar aseli ?" nafas berat terdengar dari sakura

" Tidak ada tanda-tanda editan dalam foto itu, tapi..." ucapan ino terhenti, gadis kuning itu berfikir sejenak " ...Jika Sasuke tidak melakukannya dia akan menemuimu "

" Begitu? ..." Sakura menunduk " ..dia mungkin tidak paham jika aku marah padanya karena hal ini .. maksudku - aku tidak pernah membahas ini dengannya " Suaranya terdengar parau

" Sasuke tidak bodoh , kau mendiamkan dia sakura dan jika dia pintar dia akan mencari tahu sebabnya, dia menghubungi tidak eh? " ditendangnya batu kecil dihadapan ino yang menjadi korban kekesalan gadis ini

" Dia terus menghubungiku tapi aku mengabaikannya "

" Cepat balas, jika kau mendiamkannya tanpa alasan seperti ini kau sama saja dengan Sasuke versi labil ketika dia meninggalkanmu tanpa klarifikasi ..." ino menelan ludah ".. yaa meskipun kau tahu alasannya jika sasuke sebenarnya dulu berselingkuh "

Langkah Ino terhenti , ia menatap sahabatnya sendu . Sakura hanya tertunduk tanpa suara, ekspresi sedih jelas terlihat di manik hijau emeraldnya , Ino mengulurkan tangan kirinya meraih tangan kanan sakura .

" jangan gegabah saku " Ino tersenyum lembut

" Terimakasih Ino "

Sepanjang jalan kedua sahabat itu tidak melepaskan gandengan yang tertaut di tangan mereka , lelucon kecil yang dilontarkan ino berhasil membuat sakura sedikit tersenyum dan kembali ceria . Jangan panggil ino jika ia tidak bisa mengembalikan sahabatnya ceria kembali .

.

 **Saat kau sedih , ingatlah ada sahabat untukmu**

 **Dan saat kau bahagia tengoklah kebelakang**

 **Ada sahabat yang ikut senang dengan bahagiamu**

.

Sedangkan di sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga uchiha, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya . sedangkan di sudut dapur terlihat seorang laki-laki berkuncir yang sedang asyik dengan spatula di yang tengah jalan menuruni tangga memandang dapur dengan senyuman di bibirnya

" _kaa-sann_ , kusarankan untuk cepat mencarikan kakak seorang pendamping " Sasuke menatap geli ke arah itachi yang sekarang sedang menoleh tak percaya kearah adik kesayangannya

" Sasu- _chan_ , jangan menggoda kakakmu "

" Apa-apaan kau , bahkan kau belum punya pacar " Itachi tertawa lebar

" berisik, diam kau _baka-aniki_ "

" Sasu- _chan_ , ku dengar dari mebuki kau berkencan dengan Sakura ? " Mikoto menatap antusias kepada anak bungsunya

" Hanya kencan biasa _kaa-san_ "

Sasuke menghela nafas , mengingat jika ia saat ini merasa bersalah kepada Sakura karena tindakan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan . tangannya meraih ponsel di saku kanan celananya , melihat ke arah ponselnya , dan nihil tidak ada balasan dari Sakura .

Mikoto yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya , perasaan seorang ibu tidak mungkin salah, Istri dari fugaku paham benar jika Sasuke sedang kondisi yang tidak baik.

" Kau baik-baik saja ?" Itachi menepuk pundak sang adik

" Ah, yaa "

" Sasu-chan, _ganbatte-ne_ " Mikoto memberikan senyuman manisnya

" Tentang Sakura ?" Itachi mengeryitkan alis nya

" Hn,begitulah "

" pergilah , temui dia " Itachi berlalu sambil memberikan ketukan andalannya di jidat sang adik

Sasuke sadar jika kali ini ia harus benar-benar menemui Sakura dan menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi , mungkin ini memang salahnya menuruti kemauan bodoh karin . Haah, mengingat kembali kesalahannya membuat ia semakin menggeram kesal.

 _Ting..tongg..._

 _Ting..tongg.._

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring , membuat seluruh isi rumah menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya . Siapa yang siang-siang berkunjung . Bukankah ini masih jam kerja , berarti itu bukan tamu ayah ataupun Itachi , lantas ? Naruto ? ah tidak dia sedang marah dengan Sasuke?

" Ibu tidak janji dengan siapapun " Ibu rumah tangga itu mengisyaratkan jika tamu itu bukan untuk dirinya .

Sasuke tersentak , mungkinkahh...

Langkah adik Itachi uchiha sedikit tergesa menuju pintu utama , sedangkan sang kakak tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang jarang sekali bersikap seperti itu .

" Cklekk." Pintu mansion terbuka , menampilkan sesosok pemuda bermata hazel dengan rambut hitam kaos lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu gelap dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam menambah kesan errr cool dalam dirinya .

Pemuda itu menatap tajam kearah Sasuke , onyx milik sasuke membulat sempurna tinggi yang sama membuat tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain. Sedangkan Itachi menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh selidik.

" Sasuke " Teika seketika mengubah ekspresi seriusnya dengan tersenyum tulus dihadapan Sasuke

" Tei—teikaa..? " sasuke tetap dalam mode serius

" Siapa sasu- _chan_? Temanmu ? " Mikoto mencoba mendekati kedua pemuda yang berdiri diambang pintu

" Ya, _Kaa-san_ "

Mikoto mempersilakan teika duduk , sesekali melirik kedua pemuda dihadapannya yang sepertinya sedang dalam mode " Tidak boleh diganggu " . Itachi yang memahami situasi ini menarik sang ibu untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua .

" Siapa dia Itachi ? "

" Entahlah Ibu , aku akan menguping sebentar " Itachi melenggang berdiri dibalik tembok mencoba mencuri percakapan mereka berdua .

Sedangkan di ruang tamu , suasana begitu suram . Sasuke terlihat kacau dan bingung sementara Teika tetap diam dengan kedua tangan yang bersedekap di dada bidangnya . belum ada diantara mereka berdua yang berniat membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu , kedua pemuda itu tetap dalam kesibukan masing-masing . Teika terlihat gusar , sangat cangguh di sini .

" Hey " Teika membuka suara

" Hn "

" kalau kau pintar , pasti kau paham mengapa aku ke sini "

" Ya, Sakura "

" Pintarr " senyuman mengejek terlihat di bibir Teika

" Dia menceritakan kepadamu ? "

" Semuanya..."

Bagaikan ditinju perutnya Sasuke melenarkan kedua onyx hitam miliknya , seperti dugaannya ternyata Sakura sudah mengetahui segalanya . Kembali sasuke mengacak surai ravenya kasar . Memijit pelipisnya yang seketika menjadi sakit.

" Aku tidak melakukannya, ini salah paham ..." Sasuke sedikit meninggikan Sauaranya , ia kembali memejamkan matanya , kepalanya sangat pusing "... saat itu akuu-"

" jangan jelaskan hal itu padaku , katakan padanya " Teika memotong kalimat Sasuke , menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang sedang tertunduk lesu , ucapannya begitu –Datar-

" Aku tahu "

" Aku meberimu kesempatan terakhir , jika kau menyianyiakan kesempatan ini aku akan benar-benar mengambil Sakura darimu "

" hanya dalam mimpimu, Sahabatku"

" Sahabat? " Teika menyatukan kedua alisnya ,

" Jika aku bersama Sakura,kau juga akan bersahabat denganku "

" selamanya kau rivalku " Teika tersenyum simpul

" Dasar " Uchiha bungsu bergumam pelan nyaris tidak terdengar

.

.

Malam itu langit begitu gelap ,sakura kembali disibukan dengan buku-buku yang melamabai untuk di pelajari . Gadis itu menatap bosan kearah jendela selama lima jam ia belajar sedari sore hingga malam namun hanya ada beberapa sola saja yang mampu ia jawab . Akhirnya hibernasinya gagal ketika ia mengingat tugas dari _sensei_ nya .

Getar ponsel membuayarkan fokus sakura , gadis itu meraih ponselnya sebuah nama yang terpampang di layar mrmbuatnya tersenyum ,

" Ada apa ?" Sakura bangkit menuju kasur miliknya

" Aku akan kesana , 30 menit lagi aku sampai " ucap suara itu

" _Ne_ , hati-hati Tei- _kun_ "

Tatapan sakura jauh menatap ke langit yang terlihat dari balik jendelanya , tak ada satupun bintang yang menghiasi langit malam hanya terlihat warna hitam yang terpampang di sana, di tambah dengan lampu perumahan penduduk kota Suna yang terlihat berjajar menggantikan bintang di langit .

Lagi-lagi pikirannya melayang kepada Sasuke , sedang apa dia ? apakah dia baik-baik saja , seketika ia ingat dengan perkataan Ino yang menyarannkan untuk membalas pesan dari Sasuke .

" Apakah aku harus menjawabnya ? "

" Jika iyaa, apa yang akan aku kirimkan padanya ? "

Gadis itu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri menatap layar ponsel dengan tatapan ambigu .

Semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendela menyebabkan suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi nyaman , Sakura terlihat terjerat dengan gravitasi kasur milikknya . Mata hijau emerald itu perlahan mengatupkan kelopak matanya , dan membawa Sakura sejenak ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Mobil hitam melesat cepat diperbatasan Suna dan Konoha , sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke tempat tujuan . Pemuda dengan manik hazel dengan lihai menghindari beberapa lubangan di jalan , kakinya menginjak kompling diiringi dengan tangan kirinya menarik persneleng mobil .

Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya tampak serius menatap jalan dihadapannya memikirkan sesuatu yang kemungkinan terjadi nanti. Dan ada dua orang lagi yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang ,menatap jalan dalam kondisi diam tidak berkomentar .

" Sakura- _chan_ " hinata bergumam lirih , Naruto menepuk pundak kekasihnya memberikan semangat untuk gadis yang teramat gelisah .

" Tunggulah aku sakura " Sasuke memejamkan mata, menyuarakan suaranya di dalam hati

.

.

" Kita sampai , ingat intruksi ku tadi " Teika melepaskan sabuk pengamannya , diikuti dengan ketiga orang lainnya

Teika meraih ponsel di sakunya, berniat menelfon gadis yang sekarang berada di lantai 2 .

" Iya Tei- _kun_ , kau dimana ?" Suara gadis itu terdengar serak

" Kau kenapa ? " Teika panik

" Aku bangun tidur , he he he " Ada tawa indah dari seberang sana

" Turunlah aku dibawah "

" Haruskah? Langsung ke atas saja "

" Tidak Saku, turunlah sekarang " Nada nya sedikit memaksa, hingga sakura akhirnya menuruti perkataan sahabat kecilnya .

" Merepotkan "

Perlahan tapi pasti , sakura bangkit dari kasur empuknya mengucek mata yang sangat lelah . Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri untuk menyadarkan diri .

Tangannya meraih Sweater pink panjang yang biasa ia gunakan , berdiri di depan kaca untuk memastikan penampilanya .

" Yosh , aku datang " Sakura dengan langkah malas menuruni tangga flat untuk menjemput sahabat kecilnya itu .

Apa yang ingin Teika bicarakan malam-malam seperti ini, apakah dia akan menginap lagi .

Namun siapa sangka tepat dihalaman belakang flat miliknya , bukan sahabatnya yang berdiri di sana . Seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven model pantat ayam yang sedikit bergoyang karena tiupan angin dan mata onyx yang manatapnya lurus .

" Saass—sasuke- _kun_ ?" Sakura membekap mulutnya sendiri

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari sasuke , pemuda itu berjalan mendekati sakura . Langkahnya tenang , mata yang menatap serius kearah gadis bersuarai pink yang sedang gugup di hadapannya.

" Sakura .."

Angin berhembus mengenai surai raven dan merah muda , tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain . Mata sakura sama sekali tak bisa terlepas dari tatapan maut sasuke , jujur saja saat ini ia sedang merinduka pemuda dihadapannya.

Hingga pada akhirnya..

Memori buruk tentang sasuke kembali terngiang

Sakura ..

Menundukan pandangannya...

Menghindari kontak mata dengan pemud itu...

" Mau apa kau ke sini ? " Ucapan terkesan dingin dan penuh penekanan ,

" Maafkan aku " Sasuke mengikuti sakura menunduk

" Maaf ? ..." Sakura kembali mendongakan kepalanya , kali ini nada mengejek terlontar dari bibir mungilnya " .. kau pikir maaf dapat menyelesaikan semuanya ?"

" Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya Saku " Sasuke semakin mempersempi jarak diantara mereka berdua

" Apa? "Sakura mundur menjauhi sasuke hingga jarak kembali tercipta,ia tidak perduli betapa ia merindukan sasuke, namun logika memintanya untuk larii.

"Aku tau aku salah , maafkan aku dan kembalilah kepadaku " Sakura tersentak, kali ini ucapan sasuke begitu tulus, sakura bisa merasakan itu, hatinya tergerak nafasnya mulai tidak stabil namun ia tetap tidak bisa percaya begitu saja , ia tak bodoh

Sesaat suasana hening, hanya hembusan angin yang beberapa kali terdengar menerbangkan daun-daun diatas genting .

" Kau berangsek Sasuke , Jika aku hanya opsi terakhirmu jangan pernah berani muncul dihadapanku " Nada bicaranya mulai tinggi , sedikit ada emosi yang terselip di sana , kedua tangan sakura mengepal kuat

" Tidak sakura , percayalah padaku " kali ini sakura terpojok , tak ada lagi ruang untuknya mundur , badannya terhimpit dengan dinding belakangnya

Tubuh mungil sakura berakhir di dinding , sasuke semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada sakura , terlihat bagaimana gugupnya gadis dihadapannya

" Menjauh dariku "

Tangan sakura mencoba menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh kepalanya , mencoba mendorong pemuda itu mundur , namunn...

" Tidak , dengarkan aku " Sasuke menangkap tangan sakura yang mencoba mendorongnya menjauh

" Kau menyakitiku.."

Air mata mulai terjatuh dari pelupuk mata sakura , gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, memejamkan matanya lemah dan menghembuskan nafas kasar mencoba untuk berfikir jernih .

Tatapan membunuh seakan mengisi manik emerald menggantikan tatapan teduh yang biasanya , gadis itu mendongak menatap pemuda yang juga ternyata sedang –menangis- . Senyum mengejek muncul di sudut bibir sakura , innernya berteriak kencang hingga ia benar-benar meneriaki Sasuke .

"kau meninggalkanku demi gadis lain hingga kau meniduri dia , sekarang kau kembali kepada gadis itu dan berciuman mesra dengan dirinya, bagian mana lagi dari dirimu yang harus aku percaya hahhh ? "

Onyx gelap milik sasuke berhasil membulat sempurna , tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat air mata dan emosi sakura yang baru saja gadis itu tunujukan. Mata sasuke menatap perempuan yang begitu terlihat rapuh , mencoba menarik perempuan itu kedalam pelukannya

" Jangan sentuh aku ! " Ucap sakura dingin

" Saku..aku tid—"

" bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau berusaha sekali lagi percaya kepada seseorang namun pada akhirnya kau kembali dikhianati ? " Suara sakura begitu penuh kebencian

Sakura memperlihatkan foto skandal sasuke dan karin dihapan pemuda itu , untuk kedua kalinya kedua mata sasuke membulat , darimana sakura mendapatkan gambar itu .

" Sakuraa, kau .." Sasuke membatu di tempat , ternyata bukan naruto dan Hinata yang memberitahu mantan kekasihnya ,

Plaaaaakkkk...

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri sasuke , rasa perih dan nyeri mulai mnejalar di wajah tampan sasuke uchiha.

" Dari sisi mana lagi aku harus mempercayaimu ? Jawab aku ! " pertanyan Sakura begitu menuntut dan penuh emosi

Teika, Naruto dan Hinata yang bersembunyi dibali semak-semak tampak begitu cemas melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sedang menyelesaikan masalah mereka .

" Sakura- _chan_ " Hinata berucap lirih

" Aku belum pernah melihat sakura seperti ini " Naruto memeluk Hinata

Sedangkan Teika hanya diam mengamati sahabatnya yang terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya .

" Dengarkan aku !... "

Kini Sasuke juga turut tenggelam dalam emosi, kedua tangan kekarnya meninju dinding tepat diantara kepala sakura membuat Sasuke mengunci pergerakan gadis dihadapannya

" ...Kumohon dengarkan aku Ha-ru-no sa-ku-ra " nada bicaranya penuh penekanan hingga membuat gadis dalam kungkungannya sedikit bergetar

" Jangan mendekat " Sakura mencoba mendorong sasuke

" Tidak ! ..." Pemuda itu semakin mempersempit jarak dianta keduanya " ...Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitimu , sungguh .." kening sasuke berada di kening sakura , jantung sakura spontan berdetak cepat begitu juga dengan pemuda dihadapannya

" Sasukee..." Sakura berucap parau

Gadis itu menatap sasuke jauh ke dalam onyx miliknya , mencari kebenaran yang terselip dibalik mata indah itu , dan benar saja sakura menangkap kilatan tulus dimata mantan kekasihnya .

 _ **Throwback**_

" _Apa yang kau katakan pada sakura " Sasuke kembali menatap Karin tajam_

" _Jika aku tidak berkata seperti itu, kau akan kembali padanya " Karin mencoba memeluk sasuke_

" _Omong kosong , kita berakhir di sini karin " Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Kain yang sedang terisak di taman belakang KSHS._

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke aku mohon kembali padaku " Karin terus merengek kepada pemuda yang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya_

" _Aku tidak sudi dengan perempuan murahan sepertimu " ada kilatan marah di manik gelap sasuke_

" _Tapi, kau mencintaiku "_

" _Aku menyesal meninggalkan Sakura demi perempuan , ohh mungkin sekarang kau lebih pantas di sebut wanita . " Sasuke tersenyum mengejek_

" _Maafkan akuu, aku khilaf sasuke-kun "_

" _Pergilah, dan urus bayi itu dengan laki-laki yang sudah bermain denganmu "_

 _._

 _._

" _Kau begitu lucu saat berkata ingin menunggu Haruno " Karin berucap sarkastis terhadap mantan kekashinya yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit_

" _Pergilah "_

" _Aku tak akan pergi Sasuke-kun , aku mencintaimu "wanita itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke_

" _Kembalilah kepada suami mu bodoh ! " Sasuke mamalingkan pandangannya_

" _Aku akan bercerai dengannya, lagipula bayi itu tidak selamat " gadis itu berucap parau_

" _hebat , baru beberapa melakukan pernikahan siri dan sekarang kau ingin bercerai ? "_

" _Aku tidak mencintainya "_

" _kelakuanmu kelewat batas karin "_

" _Terserah , kembalilah kepadaku " wanita memiringkan wajahnya menatap sasuke menggoda_

" _Jangan gilaa "_

" _Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menganggumu asal kau manuruti satu permintaanku " tatapan sinis menusuk onyx sasuke , firasat buruk mulai merayapi dirinya_

" _Katakan "_

" _Cium aku "_

 _Suasana menjadi sepi , Sasuke yang speechles dengan kalimat yang diucapkan karin , wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan . Bagaikan dihantam bogem , hati sasuke menjadi sakit , mengingat apa yang akan dipikirkan sakura jika ia menuruti permintaan wanita bodoh ini._

" _Bodoh ! "_

" _Jika kau tidak mau , maka sakura akan selalu dalam pengawasanku "_

 _Dan di sisi lain Sasuke tidak ingin jika Sakura menjadi korban Karin, pemuda itu tahu betul sifat gadis bersurai merah dihadapannya. Ia akan mendapatkan apapun yang ia kehendaki._

 _Cupp.._

 _Karin menerima benda kenyal yang menempel dengan bibir merahnya , ciuman itu hanya sekilas begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan cinta namun dapat membuat dampak yang besar , tanpa sasuke ketahui ada seseorang yang tengah mnegambil gambar mereka._

 _._

 _._

" _Hey, naruto " Karin menginterupsi kedua sejoli yang sedang berbicara serius_

" _Mau apa kau? "_

" _sepertinya sahabatmu telah menghianati Sakura " ucapnya sarkastis_

" _Diamlah .."_

" _Jika memang dia mencintai sakura , dia tak akan melakukan ini denganku " Karin menyodorkan ponsel miliknya_

 _Naruto semakin mengeratkan kepalan kedua tangannya , dirinya bersumpah mengutuk sasuke jika sakura kembali trauma ._

" _Sudah ya, Sasuke menungguku diatap "_

" _Tunggu kami ikut " Hinata beangkit dari tempat duduknya , menggandeng tangan naruto mengikuti karin_

 _._

 _._

" _Sasuke-kun " Ucap seorang gadis yang sekarang tengah berdiri diambang pintu_

" _Mau apa kau ?"_

" _Hey , begitukah caramu menyapaku setelah ciuman itu ? " karin melangkah mendekat_

" _Ciuman? Kau yang menginginkannya "_

" _yeaah , dan kau menurutiku Sasuke-kun " seringaian tercetak sempurna diwajahnya_

 _Sebuah suara gebrakan pintu berhasil membuat Sasuke tersentak ._

 _Dan ituu.._

 _Naruto..._

" _Sasukeeeee "._

 _pemuda itu begitu emosi dan sekarang manik biru lautnya menusuk tajam ke arah manik onyx hitam dihadapannya_

" _Naruto ? "_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura , haaah?" cengekeraman tanganya di kerah baju sasuke semakin kuat_

 _ **End flaashback.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Air mata sasuke jatuh begitu sajaa, untuk sementara ini ia menghilangkan semua gengsi yang ada dalam dirinya .

Saat ini hanyalah Sakura yang terpenting, menjelaskan sebenarnya yang terjadi kepada gadis pujaannya. Sakura menatap Sasuke intens ikut tenggelam dengan penuturan sang mantan kekasih yang terdengar tanpa ada kebohongan di ucapannya, hal itu membuat hati sakura tercubit.

Perasaan bersalah menghantui gadis musim semi itu , air mata nya tak kalah dengan sasuke lolos begitu saja tanpa ia sadari. Sasuke membelai lembut pipi gadis yang beberapa hari ini sangat ia rindukan .

"Sasukee " Sakura menahan isakannya

" Maafkan aku Saku, kau mengertikan "

Kedua insan yang sempat mengalami retak hubungan akhirnya kembali berbaikan , penjelasan sasuke yang bisa diterima sakura membuat ketiga orang yang bersembunyi dibalik semak menjadi lega.

" Sial, ternyata aku terjebak oleh karin " Gerutu naruto

" Aku rasa kau nanti harus minta maaf pada Sasuke "Hinata mengusap pundak naruto lembut

" Aku paham " Naruto menatap Teika yang masih memandang Sasuke dan sakura ".. Kau baik-baik saja?"

" Ya, santai saja " Teika menatap tanah dibawahnya

" Kau akan tetap menjadi nomor satu dihati sakura " Naruto meninju pundak sahabatnya pelan

" Dia punya Sasuke sekarang "

" Tidak Tei, bagaimanapun kau yang selalu ada untuk nya sejak kecil , bahkan sebelum aku dan kau bersahabat "

Senyuman tulus tercipta dianta dua pemuda yang tengah membicarakan Sahabat perempuan mereka .

Dan sakura Haruno,kau beruntung memiliki sahabat sebaik Teika, naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten .

.

.

Beberapa bulan sejak kejadian sakura dan sasuke manyelesaikan masalah mereka , Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk bertunangan , yah meskipun umur keduanya masih dalam masa remaja namun Naruto terlihat sangat serius dengan Hinata .

Pesta pertunangan di hadiri oleh keluarga hyuga , keluarga Uzumaki dan beberapa sahabat dekat Naruto dan Hinata. Tentunya membicarakan tentang sahabat pasti ada pasangan yang tengah berbahagia karena hubungan LDR mereka sangat lancar , serta sesosok laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan mata Hazel yang sedang tersnyum menatap pasangan dihadapannya.

Hinata terlihat cantik mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan ukuran panjang yang menutup kaki jenjangnya, sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya mengenakan stelan jas hitam dengan dasi merah maroon yang menambah kesan tampandi wajahnya.

" Mereka serasi " Teika bertepuk tangan saat Hinata menyematkan cincin tunangan di jari Naruto

" Ya, ku harap kau segera menemukan gadis mu juga Tei-kun " Sakura menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

Teika menatap Sakura penuh damba , jujur saja hingga saat ini ia belum bisa mengilangkan sahabat kecilnya dari pikirannya .

" Yaa, atau mungkin tidak "

" Apa kau bilang ?" Sakura menatap heran ke arah Teika , menyatukan kedua alisnya

" Bukan apa-apa Saku-chan " Pemuda itu membelai rambut indah sakura yang sedang dalam posisi di ikat menyamping

Sasuke yang melihat interaksi antara kedua sahabat disampingnya menatap mereka penuh senyum , dan sasuke sangat menghargai betapa Teika menyayangi Sakura . Namun, ia juga tidak ingin Teika memiliki Sakura .ehmm

" Aku pasti akan membawamu ke altar suatu saat nanti "

" Eh ?" Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara

-cuupp—

Bibir sakura berada di bibir seorang pemuda yang kini sedang menangkup kedua pipinya . Yaa, dia adalah kekasihnya yang sempat hilang dan akhirnya kembali .

" Di depan umum sasuke , Bodoh !" Teika menarik telinga Sasuke berusaha mengingatkan kelakuan bodoh uchiha bungsu itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum malu

" Uhukk..uhukk " Teika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya , berlari menuju toilet meninggalkan pasangan yang tengah menatapnya heran .

Sasuke dan Sakura beradu pandang , mereka memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Teika.

" Tei- _kun "_ Sakura menggedor pintu toilet milik keluarga hyuga

" Aku saja yang masuk " Sasuke berinisitif untuk masuk ke dalam memerika keadaan Teika

Sakura ingat betul ini buka pertama kalinya Teika bersikap seperti itu , dan dirinya paham betul jika ada sesuatu yang Teika sembunyikan darinya.

Knop pintu berputar , membuat pintu putih besar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kedua pemuda yang berjalan menghampiri sakura .

" Maaf membuatmu khawatir "

" Tei- _kun_ , kau tak apa " Sakura cemas

" Ya, dan akuu- Bruuuuuukkkkkk

" Teikkkkaaaa " jeritan histeris Sakura memenuhi semua ruangan di rumah itu

Teika jatuh pindan dalam pelukan Sakura, dengan sigap sasuke segera membawa sahabat pacarnya ke rumah sakit. Seketika beberapa keluarga hinata dan naruto membujuk kedua insan yang telah bertungan untuk menyusul mereka kerumah sakit.

" Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya dia seperti itu, aku takut " Sakura menangisa dalam peluka sasuke ,

"Tenanglah, Teika akan baik-baik saja " Sasuke mengelus lembut surai merah muda dalam pelukannya

Teika mendapatkan penangannan cepat , setelah pemasangan infus ia langsung dipindah ke bangsal untuk menjalani pemerikasaan selanjutnya . Seorang perawat terlihat sedang memeriksa kondisi Teika, dan mengambil sampel darah milik pemuda hazel yang sedang terbaring lemah .

Mebuki dan Itachi tidak lama kemudian menuyusul sasuke, sakura , hinata dan naruto . Mata Mebuki begitu sembab dapat dipastikan jika perempuan paruh baya itu usai menangis, itachi yang masih mengenakan seragamnya membantu sang ibu untuk duduk .

" Apa yang terjadi Sakura? " Mebuki membuka suara

" Tei- _kun_ pingsan , dia sempat terbatuk dan kemudia berlari ke toilet dan akhirnya saat ia keluar , diaa- diaaaaa- "

Gadis musim smei itu tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya , suaranya tersenggal karena isakan tangisnya . Itachi begitu sedih menatap adik semata wayangnya yang sedang menangis .

Dokter dan perawat telah selesai melakukan pengecekan, pemuda yang sedang terbaring pucat diranjang rumah sakit membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa iba.

" Bagaimana dokter " Sakura bangkit dari duduknya ,

" Aku belum bisa memastikan , aku akan menguji sampel darahnya terlebih dahulu" sang dokter meninggalkan ruangan diikuti dengan ucapan terimakasih dari sakura

 **Tbc**

 **Hehe, sepertinya ini bukan chapter akhir deh ..**

 **Aku ga nyangka bakal sepanjang ini padahal target awal hanya 9 chapter.**

 **Terimakasih yang udah setia sama fict ini ..**

 **Meskipun masih banyak kekuarangan, aku harap dapat menghiburkalian**

 **See yaa next chapter ...**

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : original Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Original imajinasi cerita : Brendanata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE , Ya Jangan Baca .. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ... :D**

Aroma obat-obatan ,beberapa orang dengan langkah tergesa menuju unit gawat darurat suara jeritan dan tangisan terkadang menggema di tempat itu. Lorong rumah sakit begitu ramai , tidak sedikit orang yang hilir mudik untuk berobat ataupun menjenguk pasien .

Sakura masih tetap dalam posisinya ,duduk disamping bed rumah sakit dengan papan nama bertuliskan "An. Ichijouji " . Ia menatap sendu kearah pemuda yang sudah seminggu berbaring lemah di bed kamar no.222.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis disebelahnya,tersenyum lembut mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. Kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha hanya bisa mencoba menahan tangisnya,mencoba bersikap kuat untuk tidak membuat sahabatnya khawatir.

Suasana kamar yang cukup hening, membuat Teika mengambil nafas cepat dan membuangnya kasar , ia paham jika Sakura tidak bisa kuat seperti yang berusaha ia tunjukan saat ini.

" Saku- _chan_.."

" Ya?"

" Jangan murung seperti itu,ekspresimu jelas terbaca bodoh "

Teika menyentil jidat lebar sakura, membuat sang empu mengaduh kesakitan . Tawa tercipta diantara kedua sahabat yang sedang beradu pandang.

Namun tanpa sakura sadari, mata hazel Teika memancarkan sorot mata sedih . Pemuda itu bahagia jika Sakura bahagia,namun entah apa yang terjadi padanya ketika melihat Sasuke dan Sakura bersama ia merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat .

Ia tidak bodoh ,ia akui jika dirinya memanglah laki-laki biasa yang tidak luput dari rasa cemburu, dan ingin memiliki. Perasaan yang sudah lama tumbuh di dalam hatinya terkadang membuatnya egois. Ingin memonopoli sakura untuk menjadikan miliknya .

Namun, perasaan ingin memeliki seketika hancur begitu saja saat melihat betapa bahagianya Sakura bersama laki-laki bermarga uchiha itu.

"Teii,heii—" Sakura mengayunkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah tampan sahabatnya " Kau melamun ?"

"Ah,hee ? maaf Saku " Teika memalingkan tatapannya,beralih memandang selimut yang menutupi dirinya

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? "

"Tidak ada " Seulas senyum tercipta di bibir pemuda itu

Sakura bukanlah orang bodoh,ia paham jika ada sesuatu yang membuat Teika menjadi murung dan tidak semangat . Apakah ini karena penyakitnya ? ataukah karena ada hal lain dan sakura melewatkannya ?

Laki-laki terkadang memang mirip perempuan susah untuk dipahami.

-tokk..tookk..tookk..-

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar , kedua sahabat itu mendongak menatap daun pintu bersamaan. Kedua bahu mereka terangkat kompak menandakan jika ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang datang untuk mengunjungi Teika .

Hazel Teika menatap emerald di depannya, memberi insyarat untuk membuka pintu . Beberapa detik kemudia diikuti dengan anggukan si merah muda yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu kamar no.222

Sakura meraih kenop pintu , diputarnya pelan hingga menimbulkan suara decitan kecil .

" Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

Seseorang dengan setelan kaos berwarna abu-abu dengan celana jeans tidak terlalu ketat ditambah dengan jaket hitam yang mebingkai tubuh bidangnya membuat sakura kaget sekaligus takjub.

Yaa,siapa yang bisa menolak kharisma seorang uchiha, ah shit sasuke terlalu tampan saat ini . Sakura tersadar dari keterkagumannya terhadap sang kekasih, sasuke yang menyadari kegugupan sakura hanya terkikik kecil.

" Mengagumiku ? "

" Lupakan " Rona merah tercipta jelas di kedua pipi sakura

" Siapa Saku ..?" Teika mencoba mencari tahu, kepalanya mendongan mencoba mencari sosok yang membuat sakura begitu lama di depan pintu .

" Aku- " Sasuke melangkah ke dalam , melewati sakura yang sedang blushing "—Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

Pemuda raven itu muncul dihadapan sahabat kekasihnya dengan seikat bucket bunga ditangannya . Teika yang menyadari hal itu terkikik kecil , sedangkan sasuke menatapnya heran

" Aku baik, hey apa yang sakit pacarmu? Kenapa kau membawa itu " Telunjuk teika mengarah kepada bunga yang masih dalam genggaman sasuke

Sakura sudah sadar dari kegiatannya, ia pun juga ikut mengamati sasuke dan benar saja pemuda itu membawa seikat bucket bunga mawar untuk sahabatnya . Gadis musim semi itu juga ikut tertawa geli melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang sedang kebingungan .

" Hei, apa nya yang salah ? " Sasuke tak mau kalah "..lagi pula aku han—nya membawa bu- bunga , heheh "

Sasuke yang paham akan gelagat mereka berdua akhirnya mengerti mengapa kedua sahabat itu menertawakannya.

" Kau romantis " Sakura mengejek

" Yaa, kau sangat romantis Sasuke " Teika menambahkan

" Mungkin aku akan bersedia jika kau membagi cintamu dengan Teika " Sakura melangkah mendekati sang kekasih yang sedang menatap cengo kearah mereka berdua

" Aku akan menerimam Sas—" sasuke secepat kilat memotong ucapan pasien yan sedang ditunggui kekasihnya

" CUKUP ..." Sang pemilik onyx mulai kesal " ...kalian jangan mempermainkan ku bodoh " terlihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi uchiha bungsu yang sekarang sedang menanggung malu dan juga kesal .

Teika dan Sakura adu pandang , tawa lepas lolos dari bibir keduanya sedangkan sasuke meskipun kesal ia tetap tersenyum lembut kearah sakura.

" Berjuanglah kau pasti sembuh " Sasuke menghampiri Teika , meletakan bucket yang ia bawa kemeja pasien

" Terimakasih Sasu "

.

.

Cuaca begitu bersahabat hari ini , tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin . Sakura sengaja tidak berangkat sekolah hanya untuk menemani Teika yang masih terbaring lemas di rumah sakit . Secara bergantian terkadang ibu sakura dan Sasori ikut membantu Sakura mengurus Teika .

Orang tua teika yang sudah menjaga anaknya selama 5 hari selama tidak ada sakura, mereka harus kembali ke London untuk kembali mengurus perusahaan di sana . Meskipun begitu Teika tetap senang karena orang tuanya tetap perduli kepada dirinya , dan pada saat kondisi orang tua nya tidak bisa mendampingi, mereka tetap berhubungan dengan anaknya melalui video call.

Ditambah Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata yang secara bergantian menemani dirinya , hal itu membuat Teika semangat untuk sembuh.

" Kau bodoh hingga mau bolos " Teika mendengus kearah sakura

" Hanya senin Tei-kun aku masih ingin disini "

" Baik, nanti sore akan aku minta Sasuke mengantarmu ke Suna "

" Hn, siap komandan dan sekarang buka mulutmu dan makan ini " sendok berukuran sedang perlahan masuk kedalam mulut pemuda itu ,beberapa kali pemuda itu merapatkan matanya dan ingin mengeluarkan makanan yang masuk karena rasanya yang hambar.

" tidak enak "

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menyodorkan makanan yang harus Teika habiskan . sesekali Teika menutup mulutnya namun berhasil dibuka oleh sakura dengan cubitan khas yang menimbulkan bekas dilengan kanannya .

"hei ..." Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya . Gadis cotton candy itu menundukan kepalanya , menatap bubur yang sudah kehilangan uapnya karena dingin.

" Apa? " teika mencoba mencari wajah sakurayang tertutup dengan rambut soft pinknya

"sebenarnya kau sakit apa? Bukan tifus kan ?" gadis itu mendongak menatap sahabatnya lekat

" apa aku pernah berbohong padamu ? "

" Tidak, hanya saja ini tidak masuk akal "

Pemilik emerald itu mulai berkaca-kaca , memcoba mencari kebenaran kedalam manik hazel yang sedang menatapnya serius . Sakura bisa melihat jika mata itu memancarkan kejujuran tapi entah mengapa feeling sakura berontak dengan fakta tersebut.

" Baiklah aku percaya " Sakura kembali mendapatkan senyumannya meskipun rasanya di dalam hati sangat sakit

" kau tak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayaiku " Teika mengecup pucuk kepala sakura

" Aku sudah punya pacar, jangan asal ciium " perempuan merah muda itu menepuk pundak sahabatnya

" Siapa perduli, jika sasuke marah aku akan menghajarnya "

" kau, dasar "

.

.

Terkadang melihat seseorang yang amat di sayangi dalam keadaaan buruk memang bukanlah kemauan kita. Teika yang masih terbujur di kasur rumah sakit membuat sakura begtu ingin mengetahui penyakit apa yng sebenarnya di derita oleh sahabatnya.

Sasuke melirik sang gadis yang sedari tadi asyiik dengan lamunannya, untuk lebih tepatnya Sakura sedang bergulat dengan hati dan fikirannya. Pemuda disampingnya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan kmbali fokus menatap jalan.

Sesuai janjinya dengan Teika, putri satu-satunya dikeluarga Haruno itu kembali ke Suna untuk kembali bersekolah . Hati tak tenang dengan fakta yang ada di depannya,dan semenjak detik itu sakura berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

" Sampai kapan aku akan diabaikan ? " Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara mereka

"..."

" Saku, heii "

" Ah, ne- ne Sasu- _kun_ ? " sakura gelagapan

"memikirkan sahabatmu ? "

Anggukan kepala sang kekasih cukup menjawab jelas pertanyaan Sasuke, sejujurnya pemuda ravn itu juga sangat menghawatirkan Teika mngingat merek adaah teman baik sekrang . Terkadang ia juga bergantian dengan keluarga sakura untuk menjaga Teika.

" Tifus... apa kau pecaya ? "

" Hn, kenapa tidak? " terlihat pemuda itu sedang memikiran sesuatu

Sakura mennopang dagu dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya , sesekali menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menatap lurus jalanan.

" kau tidak menyembunyikan sesutu dariku kan ? " Tanya sakura penuh selidik

" apa? Kau menuduhku? "

" hn, tidak sayang "

Panggilan sayang yang terucap dari gadis mungilnya membuat sasuke menyeringai nakal. Ia menambah kecepatan mobil dan melesaat menuju flat sederhana milik tindakannya itu cukup membuat sang nyonya memekik sedikit karena ketakutan.

Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi seorang uchiha sasuke untuk mendapatkan keinginanannya. Tetap dengan senyuman nakalnyaIa menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang mencoba membuka pintu flat miliknya, dengan gerakan cepat setelah pintu terkunci sasuke mendorong gadis itu masuk dan jangan lupakan tentang mengunci pintu,tentu saja uchiha bungsu itu sudah melakukannya.

Ia memeluk sakura erat hingga gadis dalam pelukannya menggeliat minta dilepaskan, meskipun begitu tetap saja percuma karena tangan kekar pemuda itu sedang mendekapnya dapat merasakan nafas yang semakin memburu milik kekasihnya dan itu semakin membuatnya memanas.

Jari-jari sasuke menyelip dibelakang kepala sakura mengusap rambut gadis itu pelan. Sedangkan bibir sasuke sedang bermain di leher sakura, mengigit serta menghisapnya penuh gairah. Jujur saja jika sakura saat ini sedang menikmati aksi dari kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba berubah liar seperti ini.

"Sa-sassu-kee- _kun_ ,..enggh."

Tak ada jawaban dari sasuke, pemuda itu terus saja memonopoli gadis yang sudah berantakan sakura tergerai bebas, dress yang ia kenakan sudah agak kusut karena sasuke sesekali meremas paha sakura dari luar bajunya.

Tangan sakura yang sedang bergantung di leher pemuda itu bergerak lincah tidak mau kalah dari sang kekasih, entah apa yang merasuk dalam diri sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu berani bertindak lebih berani. Sakura yang menikmati sentuhan sasuke terus mendesah pelan dan hal tersebut membuat anak terakhir pasangan fugaku dan mikoto semakin menjalarkan tangan nakalnya keatas dada sakura, meraih pelan kedua gundukan daging tak bertulang memijat nyapelan hingga membuat empunya mengerang nikmat.

"Sakuraa..."

"Saaa...enngggh..suuu...keee...ahh ahh "

Gadis merah muda dalam kungkungannya terus mendesahkan namanya,hingga akhirnya mereka melanjutkan ke dalam kamar sakura.

.

.

tepat beberapa minggu setelah kegiatan panasnya dengan sasuke, gadis merah muda itu kembali menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai pelajar. Sesekali ia pulang-pergi konoha suna untuk menjaga sahabatnya yang sedang sakit.

Hari itu tampak cerah burung - burung mulai bersiul menyenandungkan kicauan yang khas milik mereka. Sakura membuka jendela kelas merasakan angin yang mulai menyapa lembut pipi miliknya.

Kenyataan yang ia dapatkan pagi tadi cukup membuatnya gelisah, keadaan teika yang memburuk cukup membuat sakura gelisah tak karuan. Berbagai macam spekulasi memenuhi kepala gadis itu. Sakura yakin apabila bukan tifus penyebab Teika sakit melainkan ada sesuatu yang sahabatnya sembunyikan dari dirinya.

Sekolah tampak sepi hari ini , entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gurru-guru di sekolahnya menurut salah satu adik tingkatny semu guru sedang dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah untuk rapat secar dadakan.

Tentu hal ini membuat sakur begitu kesal, lebih baik hari ini ia membolos dan ke Konoh untuk menemani sahabatnya. Gadis bersurai pink dengan penjepit rambut kecil disisi kanan kepalanya mendesah pelan ,

" haaahh.. aku bosan " Ucapnya sembari meletakan kepala beratnya diatas meja

" Kau sedang apa? " Suara yang tidak asing membuyarkan pandnaganku

" Hei ino " sapaku

Gadis bersurai kuning pudar itu mendongakan kepalanya keatas seolah meminta kekuatan untuk berbicara. Sesekali tatapannya kembali ke pada sakura yang sangat jelas jika gadis merah muda itu sedang bingung.

" duduklah " Ucapku menarik kursi di sebelahku

" Oh.. haa –iya ku duduk " Ia tertunduk lesu

" Kenapa? "

"..."

" Ino? "

Sakura yang menganggap Ino menyebalkan mulai gusar dengan perilaku sahabatnya, hingga ia memutar mata nya bosan .

Angin kebetulan berhembus cukup kencang ,dan menerbangkan setiap daun yang jatuh berguguran . Suara Ino terdengar parau , hingga ia menjelaskan semuanya kepada diriku.

 **Sakura POV**

aku sebal menilhat sahabatku memiliki ekspresi wajah yang jelek ,hey ayolah Ino kau mempunyai postur yang cukup baik untuk jadi model kenapa wajahmu seperti ini?

" ada apa? " tanyaku

" kau tak akan percaya ini "

Matanya menyiratkan keseriusan yang sangat dalam ,manik aquarimenya menatap intens jauh kedalam emerald milikku.

Seketika suasana kelas yang ramai tertutup oleh aura Ino yang menyedihkan, kau begitu menyebalkan ino, desisku pelan

" tolong jangan pasang ekspresi muka seperti itu, kau seperti ingin memakanku" ucapku sarkastis

" Sakura , kau harus mendengar ini "

" aku mendengarkan Ino, jangan membuatku kesal "

Telihat gadis yang tengah memutar bola matanya bosan memalingkan pandangannya kearah jendela kelas.

" Teika-kun "ucapnya pelan

" Tei-kun..? " aku mengeryitkan sebelah alisku

" Aku rasa , ada yang tidak beres denganya "

" Ya , aku tahu "

Aku menatap kosong langit-langit kelas, membuat pikiranku melayang sejenak untuk membayangkan sahabat kecilku. Entah beberapa hari ini aku lebih sering membayangkan hal tentang Teika daripada Sasuke . Yah, Sasuke aku juga merindukan dirinya . Sangat

Ino tetap duduk berhadapan denganku , ia pun juga tengah memandang langit-langit kelas yang tidak berdosa . kegaduhan kelas mulai bisa memasuki pendengaranku kembali , ah aku sudah tidak fokus ternyata .

Hingga suara melengking milik seseorang yang aku kena hinggap menggetarkan tulang pendengaranku .

" Ino..." Tenten berlari , seragamnya tampak kacau karena emm, mungkin kecepatan larinya begitu powerfull.

" Cepatlah , kau di tunggu Sai " Sahut tenten sembari menyambar tangan milik ino, membawa gadis bersurai kuning kusam itu melangkah menjauh dariku .

Sial, aku mengumpat pelan mengingat ada sesuatu hal yang harus Ino sampaikan kepadaku , dan sekarang Ia dengan santainya melenggang pergi bersama dengan Tenten .

Belum sempat aku menyambar tangan milikny, tenten berhasil membawa kabur sepenuhnya sahabatku .

.

 **End Sakura Pov**

Entah akan kemana langkah kakiku membawaku pergi , Flat dan sekolah cukup membosankan untuk di singgahi . Aku masih belum bisa tenang mendengar kondisi Teika , seharusnya aku yang berda di sana, seharusnya aku yang menemaninya .

Mengingat kedua orang tua Teika yang sekarng lebih sering mengunjungi putra mereka, kekhawatiranku semakin mennjadi –jadi. Sakura paham betul bagaimana keluarga Teika , ia tak akn pulang semudah itu ketik kondisinya tidak darurat.

Dua hari , ya sekitar dua hari Teika tak membalas pesan singkatnya , sedangkan Sasuke ia menyatakan bahwa Teika baik-baik saja, ia berkata jika Sakura tidak perlu khawatir terhadap kondisi sahabatnya karena sasuke selalu ada di sana.

" Kau tak perlu berjalan sejauh itu Nona "

Suara barithon yang sangat familiar masuk ke dalam telinga sakura, menyapa lembut dengan suaranya yang khas dan selalu ia sukai.

" Sasuke- _kun_?"

Pemuda yang sekarang sudah berhasil kembali meyakinkan Sakura mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah jenjannya . Gadis dihadapannnya hanya tersenyum simpul dengan semburat merah yang masih tercipta jelas di pipi mulusnya . Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu mengingatkan Sakura akan hal yang tidak ia sangka , melakukan hubungan seks bersama kekasihnya hingga keduanya merasa terpuaskan .

" Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu , aku jadi ingin membuka kaki mu lagi " ucap Sasuke lembut di telinga kekasihnya

" Sas...sasu-ke _kun_ hentikan " Dan yahh, sakura berhasil menjadi tomat rebus sekarang , sebuah candaan kecil ternyata sangat bekerja untuk dirinya.

" Kau begitu panas sayang waktu itu "

" Hentikan ini di tempat umum bodoh"

Sakura mendorong sasuke untuk menjauh , mengingatkan pemuda itu untuk tidak berbicara tentang hal konyol. Tindakan sakura tentunya mengundang tawa , anak bungsu dari Fugaku uchiha tersenyum lembut kearah sang kekasih .

" Ada apa kau kemari ? "

Tatapan tajam sakura menusuk onyx milik sasuke , seketika itu sang pemilik onyx menatap lembut gadisnya meraih jemari sakura untuk berada di genggamannya , membimbing gadis merah jambu itu untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di taman yang cukup sepi .

" Kau terlalu perasa Saku " Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar , membelai surai merah muda di sampingnya dengan lembut

" Teika – _kun_? " Sakura menatap pasir di sebelah kakinya, sepatunya bermain dengan pasr di sana , membuat lingkaran abstrak yang hanya sakura yang paham akan kebiasaan itu

" Dia hebat , bisa menahan penyakitnya selama beberapa bulan "

" Maksudmu? " kaki sakura terhenti dari aktivitasnya , menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah muram

Hati sakura begitu sakit, entah sasuke belum mengatakan apa-apa namun mengapa dirinya merasa sesakit ini . Pikirannya campur aduk , membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bissa ia terima . Sahabatnya harus sembuh dan ia tiddak boleh pergi . Dan Saat itu juga Sakura curiga jika penyakit teika buknlah penyakit biasa.

" Kau menghwatirkannya seperti dia akan pegi dari dunia ini " Sasuke tersenyum innocent

" Tidak ! kau jangan bicara sembarangan "

" Bercanda Sakuu " jemari sasuke menyentil jidat lebar Sakura

" Katakan Sasu, " wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi sedih, menatap sang kekasih untuk meminta kejujuran di balik ony hitam miliknya.

" Anemia aplestik "

" Maksudmu ? " gadis di sampng sasuke hanya menatap dirinya bengong

" Teika mengidap penyakit itu sudah beberapa bulan, dan masf dia tidak bisa menceritakan ini kepadamu. Namun aku berfikir jika kau berhak mengetahui semunya. Kau sahabtnya "

" Sa-su-kee...aku takut " Badan gadis itu bergetar hebat, bagaimana bisa sahabatanya mengidap penyakit itu , dan bahkan berbulan-bulan yang lalu ia selalu menjaga Sakura dan berusaha bersikap seolah ia tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura kecewa , sakura marah dan saat itu juga ia meminta Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya ke flat sederhana miliknya.

Sasuke yang melihat peruahan ekspresi sakura hanya bisa diam, ia paham jika kekasihnya sedang dalam kondisi yang sedang tidak cukup bagus untuk diganggu.

Pemuda raven itu menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang ,hanya sepi yang tercipta , kedua insan yang berada di dalam mobil sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing . Di sisi lain Sasuke merasa bersalah karena memberitahu Sakura tentang hal ini , dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengingkari janjinya dengan Teika .

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sesekali melirik gadis di sampingnya yang sedang menggigit kuku kuku di ibu jari miliknya .

" Jangan lakukan itu, tanganmu kotor " Sasuke meraih jemari sakura dan menggengamnya erat "..semuanya akan baik-baik saja , aku janji "

Tidak ada jawaban , hanya anggukan lema dari Sakura yang ia dapatkan .

.

.

Sesampainya di flat , sakura bergegas untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya , menyiapkan koper dan beberapa pakaian yang nantinya akan ia gunakan . Tunggu ! sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu menatap sang gadis heran .

" Saku apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sasukemencegah sakura mengemasi barangnya

" Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri di sini sedangkn sahabatku sedang berjuang di sana " suara sakura meninggi

" Tapi kau harus sekolah , ingat ? "

" Minggirlah Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan sampai aku memaki mu " Aura disekitar gadis itu berubah menjadi suram , Sasukeyang menyadari itu hanya diam menatap sang kekasih yang sedang kalap .

Ia menelfon Ino , meminta tolong kepada sahabat kekasihnya untuk mengijinkan sakura bebeapa hari kedepan . Tentunya Ino yang mendengar hal itu merespon ucapan sasuke dengan berondongan pertanyaan yang sangat menyebalkan bagi pemuda bermarga uchiha itu .

.

.

" Tei-kun "

Sakura berlari menuju ranjang dimana sahabatnya tengah berbaring dengan tubuh yang lemas dengan wajah pucat . Bagaimana tidak Anemia Aplastik adalah suatu kondisi dimana sum-sum tulang tubuh berhenti memproduksi sel-sel darah baru yang cukup. Tidak seperti anemia pada umumnya, pada anemia aplastik ini tidak hanya sel darah merah yang berhenti produksinya, akan tetapi juga sel darah putih (leukosit) dan trombosit. 

" Sakura-chan " Teika membelalaka matanya , mendapati sahabatnya yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

Mata Hazel Teika menatap onyx sasuke yang sekarang tengah berdiri diambang pintu, kontak batin mereka seolah berkomunikasi satu sama lain . Mata sasuke berkilat mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf , sedangkan teika membalas tatapan maaf sasuke dengan senyum khasnya seolah berkata " Tak apa, mungkin sudah saatnya sakura tahu, atau aku akan dibenci olehnya "

Sasuke menatap punggung kekasihnya , gadis merah muda itu tetap berada dalam pelukan sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha menaham beban berat badan sakura . Pemuda itu memeluknya erat , seolah enggan melepaskan

" Kau bodoh atau apa hah ? "

Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya , kedua tangannya berada diantara kepala Teika , menatap sedih kearah pemuda dibwahnya . Beberapa kali tetesan air mata lolos dari mata sakura dan jatuh mengenai pipi sahabatnya.

" Jangan menangis "

Teika menatap intens manik emerald sakura, tangannya terulur menyeka air mata yang berhasil lolos dari manik indah gadis di depannya .

" Apa aku bagimu ? beginikah caramu menghargai persahabatan kita ? " Sakura menaham emosi yang akan meledak

" Maaf Saku- _chan , hontounii gomennaa , gomennasai_ "

" Seberapa parah ? "

" Tingkat akhir " Teik berucap parau

Mata sakura membulat , kedua emarald indah miliknya melebar sempurna , kedua tanganya mencengkeram seprei putih yang tak berdosa. Hatinya sakit, rahangnya mengeras , sasuke yang menyadari hal itu mengusap punggung gadisnya lembut .

" jangan salahkan Teika, dia hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir " Sasuke berucap lembut

" Kau juga sama, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jauh-jauh hari, kalian sama saja . Dan kau , kau sahabatku tapi selalu bertingkah seolah tidak membutuhkan pertolongganku dan dukunganku , aku sebenanrnya sahabatmu atau orang asing bagimu ? " sakura histeris , tubuhnya lemas hanya air mata yang dapat berbicara akan perasaannya sekarang .

Sasuke dan Teika yang melihat pemandangan itu ikut teriris hatinya , melihat gedis yang mereka sayangi menjadi kacau dan tidak stabil.

" Jangan salahkan sasuke, aku yang memintanya untuk diam "

Teika meraih kedua tangan sakura, ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, di ikuti sasuke yang duduk di kursi penunggu pasien sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi . Sakura yang terduduk lesu di bed milik teika hanya menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit .

"setidaknya bagi bebanmu tentang penyakit sialan itu denganku " ucap sakura lirih

" Maaf, "

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan maaf, aku membencimu "

" Bencilah aku jika kau sanggup "bibir Teika melengkung, ekspresinya geli ketika menatap sahabatnya yang berkata akan membencinya

" fuck, sialan "

"Tidak ada yang mengajarimu mengumpat seperti itu " Sasuke menarik pipi gadisnya meninggalkan bekas meah di pipi sakura

Akhirnya suasana menjadi sedikit membaik, meskipun Teika masih bergulat dengan rasa bersalahnya ,dan sasuke masih memikirkan bagimana memabantu Teika untuk tetap sehat dan sakura? Yapp ia sedang membongkar kopernya memindahkan pakaian ke almari khusus penunggu pasien .

Teika yang menyadari perilaku sakura hanya menghelanafas pasrah, keinginan sakura untuk merawat Teika adalah mutlak tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun sekalipun itu kakaknya sendiri .

Sasori kebetuln datang hari itu, atas permintaan orang tua Teika yang sekarang sedang mengurusi rapat penting di inggris.

" Saku- _chan_ , untuk apa semua itu "

" Diamlah _Onii-chan_ "

Sasori yang mendapat jawaban tidak mengenakan dari sang adik mendadak bungkam , sedangkan Sasuke dan Teika hanya terkikik geli menatap ekpresi heran sasori .

Di saat seperti ini, Teika teringat sesuatu . Yah ketika Sakura sakit beberapa tahun yang lalu , Teika juga sangat keukuh untuk menjaga sakura selama ia sakit, bahkan ia tak perduli meskipun sasori dan ibu sakura menyuruhnyya untuk pulang .

.

.

Dokter dengan rambut abu-abu dengan name tag " Kabuto " sedang memerikasa berkas di meja nya . mencari sebuah nama pasien yang sekarangsedang ada dalam pengawasannya . Nampaknya sakura tidksulit bagi sakura untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang semua kondisi penyakit Teika.

" Haaaah, akhirnya kau mengetahuinya Haruno- _san_ ?"

" Apa? " sakura cengo

" Kau tidak mengingatku ? kau jahat " Ucap dokter bernama kabuto

" Apa maksud anda ? "

" Aku dokter mu selama kau sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit karena tipus mu itu "

Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya ber oh ria , dan sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya "Heeee? Apa anda bilang? Bodohnya aku . maafkan saya "

Kubuto yang melihat ekspresi manis mantan pasiennya hanya tertawa kecil , dan kemudian mengusap surai merah muda milik sakura.

" Aku dulu mengira kau akan menjadi pacar Teika, dan tenyata kau sudah memiliki kekasih lain " Kabuto tertawa keras

" Haah, bukan saya hanya sahabatnya dokter "

Sakura sedikit memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya kepada dokter dihadapannya .

Sedangakan kabuto , menatap intens manik emerald sakura dengan lembut ..

" Ne, Haruu—"

"Sakura... Sakura saja dokter "

" Oke Haru, eh Sakura- _chan_ .. Sahabatmu harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan jika tidak nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya ."

Sakura yang mendengar itu merasa syok, jiwa nya seolah ingin keluar dari raganya dan kepalanya teras berat seolah ingin jatuh sekarang juga.

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Disclaimer : original Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Original imajinasi cerita : Brendanata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE , Ya Jangan Baca .. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ... :D**

Sahabatmu harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan , nyawanya sedang dalam bahaya .

Kalimat dari dokter muda ternama di salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di konoha membuat sakura bungkam dan tertunduk lesu .

" Apa maksud anda? "

" Teika butuh transplantasi stem cell , namun sebelumnya harus dilakukan adalah kemoterapi dan radiasi untuk membunuh sel sum-sum tulang lama kemudian digantikan dengan sel induk dari donor " jelas kabuto singkat, dokter dihadapan sakura menopang dagunya berfikir.

.

.

Haaaaaaaahhh ...

Suara kabuto terus terngiang dan seolah menjadi rekaman wajib yang harus sakura dengar , langkah kaki gadis itu membawanya menuju sebuah taman di belakang rumah sakit, sesekali kepalanya menoleh melihat beberapa pasien yang sedang bersendang gurau bersama keluarganya . Seulas senyum manis tercipta di wajah ayu nya , membayangkan dahulu dirinya yang sering sakit-sakitan selalu ditemani oleh keluarga dan sahabatnya.

Nafas sakura terbuang kasar , ia mendudukan sejenak dirinya di ayunan yang sedang tak berpenghuni alias kosong . ia ulurkan Kaki jenjangnya, menendang pasir dan membuat ayunan bergerak mundur dan malambungkan dirinya ke udara .

Transplantasi sum-sum induk bukanlah hal mudah , perlu adanya kecocokan dari pendonor dan penerima . Satu-satunya yang mungkin melakukan itu adalah keluarga dari Teika . Orang tuanya bahkan sibuk sekarang, padahal kondisi sahabatnya sedang butuh pertolongan. Oh God, Mata sakura tertuju kepada kedua orang yang tengah melintas dihadapannya .

" Paman "

Secepat kilat sakura membuka bibirnya , Laki-laki paruh baya yang dipanggil paman menghentikan langkah kakinya. Kepala laki-laki itu berotasi mencari sumber suara . " Di sini " Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan senyum manis , meninggalkan ayunan melangkah kedepan berlari menuju kedua orang yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

" Sakura-chan " wanita cantik dengan rambut blonde bergelombang memeluk sakura .

Mereka berdua adalah orang tua sahabatnya yang baru saja datang dari perjalanan bisnis , dan mereka sudah seperti orang tua sakura sendiri . Seyuman yang mengembang beberapa detik yang lalu perlahan luntur , di ikuti dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir nyonya ichijouji.

"Bibi.." ucap Sakura lirih

Sakura memeluk ibu Teika , membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi panjang sekitar taman . Mereka bertiga akhirnya memilih untuk mengobrol sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana Teika di rawat . Sakura menceritakan semuanya yang telah diberitahukan oleh dokter Kabuto , orang tua Teika paham akan penyakit anaknya namun mereka tidak paham jika stadium yang di idap anak mereka telah mencapai stadium akhir.

" Nah, bagaimana bibi , paman ?" Sakura memandang pasangan suami istri di depannya penuh harap

" Maaf Sakura- _chan_ , kami berdua belum tentu cocok " nyonya ichijouji terlihat sedang meringkuk di dalam dekapan sang suami, matanya memancarkan ke khawatiran yang mendalam , sedangkan sang kepala keluarga menghembuskan nafas frustasi

" Ba—bagaimana bisa ? " Gadis bersurai merah muda tergagap,

Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut indah milik sakura seiring dengan kegugupan yang tengah ia rasakan.

" Teika sebenarnya bukan anak kandung kami " Ayah Teika berucap lirih , tangan kirinya mengepal erat , dan begitu terlihat menyedihkan

" Apaa? Tidak! Paman bohong kan ? " Sakura bangkit dari posisinya mencoba bertahan menahan massa tubuhnya

" Tidak Sakura- _chan_ " sang nyonya bangkit, mengusap mata sembabnya. Wanita itu menarik tangan sakura, memohon kepada sahabat kecil putranya untuk selalu mendukung Teika .

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan, di mana keluarga Teika sebenarnya?" Emosi sakura meledak , ia memandang kosong ke atas langit "...Kenapa? kenapa haruss menjadi seperti ini ! Tei- _kun_ "

Ayah teika menenangkan sakura, di raihnya bahu sakura untuk kembali duduk , untuk mendengarkan beberapa penjelasan mereka berdua , yah mungkin beberapa cerita kenapa Teika bisa menjadi keluarga Ichijouji .

Sakura menyiapkan hati untuk mendengar semua kebenaran tentang sahabatnya , badannya lemas kakinya terasa lesu dan hatinya begitu ngilu mendapatkan fakta yang begitu menyedihkan . Apa salah teika ya tuhan , mengapa engkau menggariskan hidupnya seperti ini .

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menyibakan beberapa helaian pita merah muda yang melekat di rambut sakura , sejenak ia memejamkan matanya , mengambil nafas untuk sekedar mencari ketenangan..

" Ceritakan sekarang " Nafasnya terbuang cepat

Kedua orang dihadapnnya mengangguk setuju.

" jadi waktu itu, kami bersahabat baik dengan keluarga Akasuna dan itu adalah marga Teika yang sebenarnya , saat aku ingin mengunjungi mereka aku kaget melihat rumah yang sudah porak poranda seperti telah dimasuki pencurri , kedua orangtua teika tewas dan isriku menemukan jasad mereka , namun dalam pelukan nyonya akasuna ada bayi laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum ke arah kami " Ayah Teika mengusap rambutnya frustasi

Kejadian beberapa tahun yang tidak ingin ia ingat, kejadian menyedihkan yang merenggut kedua sahabatnya, hingga dari kejadian itu ia akhirnya merawat seorang bayi yang telah ia idamkan.

" Saat itu juga , aku melihat jika ibu teika masih sadar , ketika melihat kedatngan kami berdua wanita malang itu masih sempat tersenyum tulus kepada kami , ia berpesan agar merawat Teika selayaknya anak kandung kami , setelah ibunya mengatakan itu akhirnya ibu Teika meninggal . Dan aku berjanji akan merawat Teika dengan penuh kasih sayang selayaknya anak kandung kami . "

Suara isakan dari nyonya ichijouji sesekali terdengar , wanita paruh baya itu terlihat sedang menatap sedih kearah suaminya .

" Maafkan aku _Anata_ " ucapnya pelan

" Tidak , ini bukan salahmu kita tidak bisa punya keturunan, _kami-sama_ punya rencana lain sayang " ayah atau lebih tepatnya ayah angkat Teika mengecup pelan pucuk kepala istrinya

Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya terdiam, batinya menangis bagaimana bisa keluarga ini bertahan begitu kuatnya sering dengan banyaknya cobaan yang membayangi mereka. Di sisi lain sakura berfikir , bagaimana Teika jika mengetahui hal ini.

" Jadi ? " Sakura membuka suara

" Biar aku lanjutkan dahulu , setelah itu kami merawat Teika sejak ia berusia 3 bulan , tentunya untuk bayi seumuran dia sudah bisa membedakan mana ibunya mana bukan ibunya dari ikatan batin yang mereka punya , namun seiring berjalannya waktu Teika benar-benar menganggap kami adalah orang tuanya dan batin kami mulai terhubung satu sama lain . Aku berniat memberi tahukan ini kepada nya namun aku takut Teika menjauh dari hidup kami .."

" Teika tak akan melakukan itu paman,bibi "

Kedua pasutri itu memandang sakura dengan penuh kelembutan, di dalam hati mereka bersyukur Teika mempunyai orang tersayang seperti sakura.

 **Serapat apapun kau menyimpan rahasia**

 **Jika pada waktunya ia muncul ke permukaan**

 **Dan membongkar semua yang telah rapat disimpan**

Sakura benar-benar tidak berangkat selama 1 minggu , ia terus berada di rumah sakit untuk menemani sahabatnya yang sudah mulai menjalani proses kemoterapi , ia bergantian dengan Sasuke untuk mengurus Teika , kali ini adapula kedua orang tua Teika yang selalu berada di samping putra semata wayang mereka .

Hingga saat ini Teika tidak mengetahui soal pembicaraan sakura dan orangtuanya , namun sakura ingin menanyakan hal itu suatu saat nanti , dan itu artinya Teika harus sembuh agar sakura bisa menanyainya suatu saat nanti .

 _ **-aku selalu memperhatikanmu , meskipun kau telah menjadi milik orang lain, aku bahagia dengan apa yang telah kau capai , kau berhasil membuktikan kepadaku jika sahabat tidak akan hilang meskipun banyak orang yang mengisi hati mu –**_ _ **Teika I**_

 _ **\- Kau ,, kau mengapa tak pernah membagi penderitaanmu padaku , kau sahabatku bukan? Ceritakan padaku bodoh ! aku tak akan pergi darimu meskipun aku telah memiliki kekasihku. Kau tahu kekasihku sangat menyayangiku dan selalu mendukung persahabatan kita , dan kau Baka Teika cepatlah sembuh karena ada yang ingiin aku tanyakan –**_ _ **Sakura H**_

 _ **\- Kalian benar-benar sahabat , bukan hanya sekedar sahabat hansaplast yang datang ketika butuh , aku salut dengan kalian berdua , persahabatan yang tetap terjalin meskipun salah satu dari kalian telah memiliki kekasih. Maaf teika aku tak bisa melepaskan sakura untukmu , namun untuk menjadi sahabatmu aku mengijinkannya, dan kau Saku jangan coba-coba pergi dariku karena aku mencintaimu , sangat –**_ _ **Sasuke**_ _ **U**_

Kemoterapi yang dijalani Teika selalu mengalami penolakan , tubuh laki-laki bersuai gelap itu tidak mampu menahan reaksi dari bahan kimia yang dimasukan ke dalam tubuhnya untuk membunuh calon sel kangker yang dapat tumbuh kapan saja .

Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat sahabatnya terus menunjukan reaksi negatif hanya bisa pasrah , tak jarang Sakura menangis sendiri karena selalu mendapat kabar buruk dari dokter Kabuto. Hanya sebuah harapan yang ia percaya sekarang berharap kemoterapi yang sedang di jalani Sahabat kecilnya berjalan lancar.

Berkali-kali sakura pulang-pergi Konoha ke Suna hanya untuk mencari informasi mengenai keluarga Teika tanpa sepengetahuan sang pasien . Sakura ingin mencari salah satu keluarga Akasuna yang tersisa di sana , namun apa yang ia dapatkan ? Marga akasuna seolah lenyap dari desa Sunagakure , hilang tanpa informasi .

Kepala sakura berkedut nyeri , membayangkan bagaimana jika Teika tidak berhasil mendapatkan doroh sum-sum induk , apa yang akan terjadi dengan sahabatnya .

" Sasu.." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamar Teika dirawat

" Ya, aku mengerti , tenanglah masih ada 3 hari untuk mencari pendonor " Sasuke mengepalkan tagannya erat , dirinya merasa bodoh ,ia seorang Uchiha dan baru kali ini ia tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai keluarga yang ingin ia ketahui

Pemuda itu meraih ponsel di dalam sakunya , mengetikan sebuah pesan ke pada seseorang kepecayaannya untuk mencari dimana sisa dari keluarga akasuna . Sakura yang melihat gelagat kekasihnya menatap sasuke heran , di peluknya lengan kekar sasuke untuk mencari kenyamanan di sana .

.

.

-Hoek..hoekk-

Lagi-lagi tubuh teika mengalami pemberontakan terhadap obat kemo yang telah diberikan , dokter Kabuto yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya mampu menatap sahabat kecil pasiennya dengan tatapan memelas , gadis yang dulu sering sakit-sakitan sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, sedangkan dulu Teika yang selalu berada di samping sakura sebaliknya malah ia sekarang yan terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit.

Begitu cepatnya waktu merubah takdir seseorang , kau memang tidak bisa merubah takdir yang telah tuhan gariskan kepadamu , yang bisa kau kau lakukan hanyalan selalu lapang dada dan melakukan yang terbaik agar nanti mampu merubah takdir untuk menjadi lebih baik .

Melihat pasiennya , dokter Kabuto hanya menelan ludahnya kasar , baru kali ini ada penderita anemia aplastik yang terus menerus menunjukan reaksi penolakan .

" Bagaimana kondisimu ? " kabuto memeriksa mata Teika

" Manyerah saja dokter, rasanya aku ingin mati " Teika berucap asal

 _-Plaaakkkkk -_

Sebuah tamparan yang tidak terlalu keras mendarat di pipi Teika yang sekarang mulai mengurus . Di tatapnya lembut sesosok gadis yang menatapnya dengan mata sendu , senyuman kecil tercipta di bibir Teika . Gadis itu terlihat begitu terpukul dengan ucapan sahabatnya , bagaimana bisa Teika menjadi orang yang mudah menyerah seperti ini.

" Jaga ucapanmu _Bakaaa_ " Sakura berucap lirih, kepalanya tertunduk hingga poninya menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya

" Jangan galak seperti itu , kemarilah .." tangan teika mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk mendekat diri, sedangkan di lain sisi sasuke sedang mengamati gerakan Sakura tanpa melewatkan satu adeganpun "...Aku tak akan merebut sakura , kau tenang saja heh Sasuke " Senyum tanpa dosa mengarah menusuk onyx sasuke .

Adik bungsu dari Uchiha Itachi itu sadar jika sekarang bukan saat nya untuk cemburu, Teika memerlukan Sakura , dan Sakura sangat menghawatirkan sahabatnya.

" Ya, aku paham jikalaupun kau mengambilnya , aku yang akan menghabisi tubuhmu sebelum penyakit sialanmu itu " Sasuke menyeringai , tentunya itu hanyalah candaan sasuke

" Terimakasih Sasuke , aku yakin kau tepat untuk sahabatku " Teika mengacungkan jempolnya , membuat sakura yang melihat adegan itu begitu terharu , dalam kondisi seperti ini sahabatnya masih memikirkan dirinya .

" Lebih baik kita keluar, paman ,bibi dan dokter kabuto , aku rasa Teika dan Sakura butuh waktu berdua" Sasuke menarik jas putih kabuto yang membuat empunya mejadi terseret mengikuti langkah sasuke .

Kedua orang tua teika menyetujui perkataan sasuke , dan akhirnya hanya ada kedua manusia berbeda gender yang tengah berfikir dengan pemikiran masing-masing . Suasana cukup hening ketika Sasuke menutup pintu .

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Aku berjalan menuju koridor rumah sakit , berniat mencari pintu keluar untuk membelikan kebutuhan Sakura selama di rumah sakit . Perempuan memang merepotkan , ia mengambil troli berwarna merah dan mendorongnya menyusuri rak-rak berbagai macam barang di sana.

aku meinggalkan orang tua teika dan dokter kabuto untuk membicaran hal mengenai Teika , aku sejujunya tidak sanggup jika mendengar tentang kematian atau penyakit seseorang yang susah untuk sembuh .

Kakiku berhenti ketika aku melihat beberapa perlengkapan mandi di sana, tanganku menyapu seluruh daftar barang yang telah dituliskan Sakura pada selembar kertas kecil . Shampo, sabun, pasta gigi , facial foam dan tunggu .. Hehhhh pembalut?

Oh tuhan , perempatan siku siku mungkin sekarang sudah tercetak di keningku dan akan di pajang kemana muka tampanku ini jika membeli pembalut perempuan . Tak ingin mati kutu aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari pelayan untuk membelanjakan perlengkapan untuk sakura .

" One- _saan_ , permisi " ucapku pelan

Aku melihat jika perempuan yang sekiranya mungkin 3-4 tahun diatasku menatapku kagum , zzzzz hal ini pasti terjadi saat aku keluar sendirian , aku bukan smbong hanya saja ini adalah fakta. Yah fakta jika seorang uchiha memang mempesona

" Ahh,, iya ada yang bisa saya bantu " Perempuan itu membungkuk hormat

" Tolong aku memerlukan semua barang ini "

Aku menyerahkan semua list kebutuhan sakura kepadanya , yang benar saja hanya menyodorkan catatan sempat-sempatnya perempuan itu sengaja menyentuh tanganku saat mengambil daftar list belanja.

Aku tersentak, ku lirik wajahnya sekilas dan bingo dia memerah , Ck perempuan genit . Segera mungkin aku menarik diri dan meninggalkannya sseraya berucap " Saya menunggu di depan kasir , dan terimakasih "

Aku pergi berkeliling melihat beberapa perhiasan di sana , dan kemudian aku teringat akan kekasihku . Ada niatan untuk memberikan sakura sebuah kalung , namun langkahkakiku terhenti ketika ia menangkap surai merah yang menarik perhatianku

" Sasori- _nii_ " ucapku lantang melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya

" Sasuke ? sedang apa kau kemari ? "

Aku dapat melihat jika calon kakak iparku sedang menatapku bingung. Hn, tenyata dia ssudah tidak membenciku . innerku bersorak dalam hati

" Membelikan Sakura beberapa keperluannya " janwabku ringan sembari menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal

" _Imouto_ ku memang menyusahkan , hadehh " Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

kami berdua berkahir di sebuah cafe bernuansa klasik didalam mall, sedikit berbincang tentang penyakit Teika dan harapan untuk kedepannya. Gelagat Pemuda dihadapanku terlihat begitu bingung karena memijit pelipisnya beberapa kali , aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya menimpa Teika , bukan hakku sebenarnya untuk memberitahukan Saso-nii , hanya saja aku beranggapan ia berhak .

" jadi sekarang Sakura di rumah sakit?"

" Hn, aku menyuruhnya untuk menemani Teika " ku sesap _white coffe_ yang masih mengeluarkan uap panasnya .

" Kau cukup dewasa bocah ! apa kau tak takut Sakura diambil Teika? " Kakak kekashiku ternyata cukup menyebalkan , ingin aku membungkan mulut sembrono nya

" Sakura bukan tipe perempuan yang mengencani dua laki-laki sekaligus _nii-san_ " Seringaianku melebar

" jaga dia , dan jangan kau sakiti dia lagi " Onyx dan hazel bertemu, saling berbicara lewat mata indah mereka .

 **End Sasuke POV**

.

.

Suasana hening, Teika yang berbaring di ranjang hanya memegang pergelangan Sakura yang seolah tidak mau dilepaskan . Sakura duduk disebelah pemuda itu, kepalanya bersandar dilengan kekar milik sahabatnya, rasanya berat , kepalanya seakan mendadak panas jika mengingat penyakit itu selalu gagal untuk di berikan pertolongan .

Ditiupnya kepala sakura hingga membuat pemiliknya mendongak ke atas . Teika mengumpulkan segudang niat untuk bisa membicarakan perasaannya kepada wanita pujaannya sebelum dirinya tidak punya kessempatan . cukup sakura tahu dan itu membuat dirinya lega, cukup egois memang tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hati sakura ketika ia mengatakan perasaannya, Untuk kali ini saja biarkan Teika sedikit egois.

" Saku ..." Teika menatap emerald di bawahnya

" Hm? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan ? " Sakura melepasskan genggaman tangan Teika , kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah tampan Teika , memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sahabatnya

" janji untuk tidak marah " Teika mengedipkan matanya

Atmosfir diantara keduanya mendadak berubah, ada sedikit keraguan dihati sakura untuk mendengarkan penuturan sahabatnya , namun jika ia tidak mendengarkan seumur hidupnya mungkin ia akan penasaran.

" Janji tuan , katakan ! " Sakura tersenyum lembut

" Maaf..."

Dipalingkannya pandangan dari iris emerald indah yang selama ini memikat pandangannya , langit langit kamar menjadi sasaran penglihatannya untuk sekarang . Jujur ia tak sanggup menatap sakura sambil membicarakan semua kebohongan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

" Ada apa? Lihat aku ! "

Sakura berusaha membuat Teika menatap dirinya, namu teika tetap memejamkan matanya dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamar .

 _ **Dengarkan semua yang aku katakan, dan tolong jangan marah jika kau menganggap aku membohongimu , aku melakukan ini semata untuk menjaga persahabatan kita , karena aku tahu hatimu bukan untukku**_ _ **\- Teika**_

Cairan infus dengan bebasnya terus masuk ke dalam tubuh Teika, pemuda itu memandangi tetesan cairan garam fisiologis tersebut menghitung setiap tetes yang keluar. Sakura mendesah perlahan, melihat sahabatnya yang tak kunjung mengatakan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan . Ditatapnya wajah Teika yang mulai kehilangan otot dalam dirinya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan jatuh.

" baiklah kau sedari tadi hanya menatap langit-langit dan sekarang kau menatap cairan infusmu .." sakura mendengus kesal

Pemuda yang dimaksud sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Huufff mungkin ini saatnya Teika mulai jujur kepada sakura.

" Dengarkan aku, karena aku tak akan mengulangi setiap kalimat yang aku ucapkan.." ucap teika penuh penekanan . Sedangkan audiens satu-satunya hanya mengangguk pasrah

" Kau mungkin sudah paham jika aku bukan anak kandung dari keluarga ichijouji Sakura.."

Jantung sakura sakit, debaran itu semakin menjadi-jadi , ia memang sudah mengetahui hal itu namun ia berharap jika itu bukanlah hal nyata. Ah, tapi sayang karena orang tua Teikapun sudah menjelaskan tentang hal itu kepadanya .

Bibir gadis pemilik rambut cotton candy itu bergetar, ingin berkomentar namun secepat kilat telunjuk Teika menutup bibir mungilnya .

" Aku sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak aku kecil, namun aku selalu menyembunyikannya , aku tidak ingin ayah-dan ibu menjadi merasa bersalah . Dan tentang penyakitku , maaf..."

Hening ...benar benar hening , semua rahasia Teika akan terbongkar di sini , kedua anak manusia tersebut hanya diam , sakura tetap dengan wajah tertunduk lesu .

Lanjutkan , setidaknya itulah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir mungil sakura meskipun suaranya nyaris tidak dapat di dengar .

" Aku menyembunyikan penyakit sialan ini selama 6 bulan darimu , maaf Saku " Tangannya terulur mengusap surai merah muda yang sekarang ia yakini tengah menangis untuk dirinya . Tubuh sakura menegang , tanpa Teika sadari kedua tangan gadis itu mencengkeram erat rok miliknya , rahangnya mengeras mendengar penuturan sahabat terbaiknya.

" Kau..." Sakura berucap lirih

" ..."

Kepalanya mendongak , membuat tangan Teika terlepas dari kepala Sakura. Gadis itu menatap tajam sepasang hazel yang sekarang siap mendapatkan kilatan marah dari emerald sakura

" Selama 6 bulan kau selalu ada di sisiku kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakann kepadaku ? lucu sekali " Sakura berucap sarkastik

" Maaf .."

" Kau yang terbaik..termasuk terbaik dalam hal kebohongan "

" Semua sudah terjadi Sakura, dan sebentar lagi... mungkin aku .."

Plaaakkkkk.. untuk kedua kalinya Teika mendapatkan tamparan dari Sakura , pemuda itu hanya menyeringai kecil , tamparan itu tak terasa sakit karena ia yakin sakura tidak tega benar-benar menamparnya .

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya " Jangan berkata hal yang bodoh ! jaga ucapanmu Ichi-jou-ji ! " ucapan sakura penuh penekanan terutama saat menyebut nama sahabatnya dengan sebutan nama formal ,Air mata yang sedari ia tahan akhirnya lolos membasahi pipi putihnya .

" Haruno , hentikan pura-pura perdulimu kepadaku, aku muak! " ucapnya dingin ( _Bukan, bukan seperti itu harusnya ,jangan berhenti perduli padaku sakura)_

Sakura yang merasa ada yang tidak beres tersentak kaget , nada bicara Teika yang mulai dingin dan seringaian apa itu , ia takut belum pernah ia melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

" Tei-kun, kauuu.. " Kedua emeraldnya membulat sempurna ketika Teika menatap lurus kearahnya

" Sudah! Cukup sudah aku bertindak sebagai orang bodoh yang selalu ada untukmu... ! " ( _Tidak aku tidak menyesal selalu ada untukmu) ._

Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menarik paksa jarum infus yang berada di punggung tangannya, membuang selang dan jarum infus secara asal, " Jangan lakukan itu " Sakura memegang tangan Teika menahan agar pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya , namun mata penuh marah berhasil menusuk di manik emerald milik Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu takut. ia bisa melihat bagaimana gadis itu terlihat ketakutan sekarang . Innernya terus berbissik untuk berhenti, namun egonya semakin mendorongnya untuk memojokan sakura.

" _.._ Apakah kau pernah melihat kearahku Sakura? " ( _cukup hentikan! Sakura tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan ini darimu)_

Teika bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri tepat dihadapan sahabatnya, " Tei- _kun_ , hentikan " Sakura meraih kedua tangan sahabatnya lembut , menatap kedua hazel yang sekarang dipenuhi api amarah

" Mengapa kau selalu memperhatikanku? Mengapa kau selalu bersikap baik padaku? Mengapa kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik sakura? Jawab aku ! Apakah kau tak pernah hanya sekali mengerti perasaanku? "

Bahu sakura sakit , Teika terlalu mencengkeram erat di sana, rintihannya seolah diabaikan oleh pemuda di hadapannya, Teika seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan tak mau melepaskan sakura .

" Sakkiiitt...Tei- _kun_ lepaskan " Sakura memberontak meskipun ia paham hal itu mustahil untuk melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu

" Jawab aku , haruno sakura ! " ucap teika dengan seringaian yang bagi sakura hal itu adalah alarm pertanda buruk

Kini sakura sekuat tenaga menghempaskan kedua tangan Teika yang mengunci pergerakannya , dengan nafas yang tidak teratur gadis itu mendorong Teika untuk mundur " Karena Kau sahabatku bodoh, kau orang yang selalu menjagaku dan ada untukku, meskipun kau pernah meniggalkanku tapi..tapi kau penting untukku " Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri "...jangan pernah bertanya tentang hal bodoh seperti itu , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu ?" dan gadis merah muda itu ambruk karena kakinya tak kuat menahan massa tubuhnya

" Saku.."

" Kau begitu bodoh hingga bertindak sejauh ini " sakura terisak keras

" Saku .."

Ucapan gadis musim semi itu meninggi " kau begitu bodoh hingga kau menganggapku hanya pura-pura perduli ... kau ..kau..." Ucapan Sakura terjeda hingga suara baritone memasuki pendengarannya

" Heehhh.. Haruno Sakura kau begitu cerewet ! "suara baritone itu tak kalah tingginya degan teriakan sakura

Dan

Cuuuppp...

Pmeuda itu mengecup benda kenyal tak bertulang milik gadis dihadapannya , padahal hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang selama ini menjadi pantangan Teika untuk menyentuhnya .

Emerald sakura melebar ,ciuman itu lembut , dan sakura dapat merasakan perasaan Teika mengalir dari ciuman mereka , mata sakura meredup ia tak menyangka jika Teika akan menciumnya dalam kondisi seperti ini .

Tangan Teika meraih tengkuk milik sakura, mengunci agar gadis itu tidak dapat melarikan diri, Sakura yang merasa gerakannya terkunci sesekali menutup bibirnya menggelengkan kepala untuk dapat melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Tei , emmph emph ini salah "Ucap sakura ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka

Teika yang tidak memperdulikan hal itu terus mencium sakura dengan tempo konstan, mencoba memberikan kenyaman kepada gadis yang sedang berusaha menolak ciumannya . Dirinya menatap sakura yang sedikit tersedak karena kekurangan nafas, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman mereka beberapa detik untuk sakura menghirup oksigen disekitar mereka .

Melihat sakura sejenak , ia mengamati setiap inchi wajah sahabat kecilnya, " Manis dan sangat panas" beitulah pikirannya mengatakan, kali ini inner teika sama sekali tidak memberontak , dan itu membuat ego teika semakin menjadi-jadi .

" Aku mencintaimu Sakura " Ucap Teika lemah tepat dihadapan wajah gadis yang sudah semerah tomat rebus

" Te..." Tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan yang terucap dari bibir ranum sahabatnya,Teika kembali menyerang bibir sakura, kali ini ia memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam untuk mengobrak-abrik semua isi didalamnya. Bibir Sakura tertutup rapat , dan itu membuat pemuda yang sudah dipenuhi perasaan egois menggigit bibir bawah sakura hingga pemiliknya memekik.

Seketika kesempatan itu digunakan Teika untuk melesakan lidahnya , mengabsen deretan gigi sakura dan mengajak lidah sahabat kecilnya menari bersama. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan kali ini tidak ada perlawanan dari sakura, air mata gadis itu terus keluar . Entah apakah sakura menikmati nya atau ia sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk melawan pemuda di hadapannya .

" Jangan menangis , kau membuatku ingin memakanmu " Ucap teika di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka ,dan kembali melahap bibir sakura. bibir mereka sudah basah dengan saliva yang berantakan di bibir mereka, entah saliva milik siapa .

" emph, hen-tikan ah, Tei-kun.. " Sakura terengah , dan berhasil melepaskan bibirnya dari jeratan sahabatnya . Ah, apa yang sudah ia lakukan, ia membiarkan Teika menciumnya bahkan melakukan Frech kiss di saat ia sudah mempunya kekasih

Di sisi lain, pemuda bermarga ichijouji sadar akan perbuatannya, ia menatap Sakura yang sudah berantakan dalam pelukannya, bibir yang memerah bengkak dan saliva yang menghiasi sekitar bibirnya akibat ulahnya.

Teika menjilat setiap air mata yang keluar dari manik emerald sakura , hatinya sakit melihat perempuan yang ia cintai menangis karena perbuatannya, meskipun perasaannya tersampaikan seharusnya ia harus bisa mengalahkan egonya untuk mencium sakura.

" Jangan menangis, maafkan aku " Teika memeluk sakura erat , menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku, ?" Sakura meracau , tangisnya semakin pecah saat teika mempererat pelukan mereka

" Maaf, maaf aku mencintaimu , maafkan aku karena aku jatuh cinta kepadamu " Teika menahan airmata yang akan keluar, ia tak mungkin menangis di hadapan gadis yang ia cintai

" Cinta tak pernah salah, jangan minta maaf . Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf "

" Saku.."

" Aku seharusnya menyadari perasaanmu ,kau benar aku tak penah melihat kearahmu , aku tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai lelaki, aku,,,akuu hanya bisa melihatmu sebagai sahabat terbaikku maafkan aku . Tei, maafkan aku " Suara gadis itu semakin lama semakin serah , lirih dan pelan .

Pemuda yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menenangkan, ia lega perasaannya tersampaikan meskipun tidak mendapat balasan yang berarti dari Sakura

" Saku... lihat aku " Teika melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk melihat sakura.

Sakura mendongak melihat wajah tampan sahabatnya , dan saat itu pula ia menyadari jika teika tak hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik, namun juga sebagai seorang gadis yang special. Pandangan sakura berhenti pada mata Teika, ia melihat tidak kebohongan di mata hazel indah dihadapannya . Ia tersenyum lembut mencoba berhenti dari tangisnya

" Jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon " Sakura menatap teika sendu

" Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan , selama sisa waktu itu tolong jangan menagis dihadapanku " Teika mencubit pipi cubby sakura membuat pemeiliknya tersenyum

" Kau akan sembuh, aku janji "

Pemuda yang dimaksud hanya mengedikkan bahu .

" Entahlah.. jikalaupun tidak aku mohon kau jangan menagisi kepergianku"

" Hentikan omong kosongmu" Sakura membekap mulut teika menggunakan telapak tangannya, teika yang menyeringai jahil mengecup telapak tangan sakura hingga membuat gadis itu cepat menarik tangannya.

Semburat merah kembali tercipta di pipi sakura, setelah ciuman itu sakura berfikir untuk menceritakan kepada sasuke untuk menghindari salah paham . Dan ia tak akan membuat kekasihnya kecewa padanya.

" Bagaimana ciumanku? Lebih baik daripada sasuke?" Teika tersenyum jahil

" jaga bicaramu, kau membuatku terdengar seperti jalang, _Baka_ _Teika "_ Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya, ya ia akui jika ciuman sahabatnya itu tidak kalah menarik dari kekasihnya , dan sakura sempat merasakan degupan kencang saat ciuman itu

" Hahaha, bagaimana ingin berselingkuh dibelakang sasuke? " Teika mengedipkan sebelelah matanya

" Hanya dalam mimpimu bodooohh " Sakura bangkit dari lantai , meninggalkan teika yang masih duduk menyandar di kursi .

" Hanya bercanda Saku, sasuke sangat baik untukmu . Mungkin aku harus minta maaf setelah ini karena aku sudah mencium gadisnya. "

" Lakukan "

" yahh..baik tuan puteri "

.

.

 **To be Continue**

 **Hahaha..akhirnya sampai chapter 12 .**

 **Maaf yaa engga kelar-kelar . tapi sebentar lagi bakal kelar.**

 **Review yap, vote juga boleh :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 (END)**

 **Disclaimer : original Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi kishimoto**

 **Original imajinasi cerita : Brendanata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE , Ya Jangan Baca .. hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna ... :D**

Sakura..

Sakura...

SA—KU—RAA...

Suara lantang milik sesorang yang sangat tidak ansing bagiku menggetarkan gendang telingaku , Sialan ada apa dia pagi-pagi membangunkanku .

" Brisiikk barbie " yah seperti biasa Ino selalu menjadi ibuku ketika aku berada di Suna, Suna? Yah aku sudah kembali ke Suna semenjak kematian sahabat terbaikku,

Biar aku ingat,satu minggu setelah Teika mencium dan mengutarakan perasaannya ia meninggal, dokter memvonisnya jika penyakit itu tidak dapat di sembuhkan karena sahabatku terlambat mendapatkan pengobatan .

Sedih? Sangat ! aku sempat seharian tidak mau mekan karena aku menyayangkan kepergian sahabat terbaikku , dan hal itu sangat membuatku terpukul .Hari ini kebetulan Ino menemaniku di flat , ia menemaniku memastikan agar aku tidak murung karena kepergian sahabatku,

Dan, yaahh hari ini tepat satu bulan kematiannya air mataku menetes lagi , ini yang terjadi setiap aku mengingat dirinya . Bagaimana bisa ia menyembunyikan penyakit dan perasaannya serapi itu, dia memang jennius bahkan dalam hal berbohong.

Tok..tok..tokk ..suara ketukan kaca terdengar dari balik tirai di balkon kamarku , siapa yang datang lewat balkon, pikirku heran.

Langkahku mendekat , menyibakan tirai yang menutup sianr matahari yang akan masuk . Dan walaaa siapa yang sepagi ini sudah bertengger , maksudku berdiri di balik jendela kamarku . Yap , dia kekasihku Uchiha Sasuke , laki-laki bersurai raven yang selalu memikat hatiku , mata onyxnya menatap kearahku , dan bibirnya memunculkan lengkungan kecil di sana.

Seketika pikiranku terlempar ke waktu dimana Teika meminta maaf kepada Sasuke perihal ciuman kami berdua ..

" _Kau sialan " Itulah yang dicuapkan sasuke kala itu , sedangkan teika yang terkena pukul di bagian pipi hanya tersenyum lembut_

" _Maaf, aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku Sasuke , setidaknya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang setelah ini " Teika berbicara seolah tak ada beban dipundaknya, dan sasuke pada saat itu aku lihat onyxnya meredup mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bbibir sahabatku_

 _Aku yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dibelakang rumah sakit hanya bisa menahan tangisanku , Aku memang sudah memberitahukan kepada sasuke tentang hal ini dan yahh dia menghukumku ._

 _Semalaman aku harus melakukan ritual yang menurut sasuke ada pembersihan , kalian tahu maksudku . Sasuke tak hanya melakukan ciuman yang begitu lama dan panas , ia beranggapan harus membersihkan semua jejak Teika di bibiriku. Dan hingga akhirnya kami melakukan "itu" hingga pukul 3 pagi._

 _Aku yakin jika sasuke bertengkar denga Teika hanya untuk sekedar mengertak sahabatku , bagaimanapun sasuke tidak rela sekalipun orang yang menciumku itu adalah sahabatku, ya sahabat terbaikku dan begiotulah kekasihku, seorang Sasuke Uchiha._

" _Kau akan sembuh, jangan beranggapan kau akan mati besok ! " Sasuke berucap tegas_

" _Kita lihat saja, haaah dan Sasuke..." Mata teika menatap sasuke tajam_

" _Apa? " Tatapan Teika dibalas oleh onyx sasuke yang mennusuk, aku merasakan atmosfer buruk setelah ini_

" _Jaga sakura, bahagiakan dia , dan ..." Teika berjalan menghampiri sasuke , ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya , meninju perut kekasihku pelan "...jangan sakiti sahabatku "_

 _Angin berhembus bersamaan ketika Teika berkata " Sahabatku" , aku tertegun senyuman kecil tercinta dari bibir mungilku , dan setelah itu aku melangkah pergi . sayup sayup aku mendengar jika sasuke berkata " Akan aku bahagiakan sahabat tersayangmu ".._

Aku tersadar, Sasuke tersenyum menyadari lamunanku dan aku memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai balasan . Tanganku dengan cekatan membuka kunci jendela , ku geser jendela ke arah kiri membuat sasuke melompat masuk kedalam kamar milikku.

" Kau seperti penguntit " Ucapku menatap dirinya yang sedang merapihkan dasi yang ia kenakan.

" Hanya padamu " Ia melangkah ke arah ku , tanganya terbuka menyambut kehadiranku untuk berhamburan kepelukannya

" Aku merindukanmu " ku eratkan pelukannku, aroma maskulin yang masih sama, dan aku menyukainya

" Aku juga, tapi ada yang lebih merindukanmu " Sasuke terkikik kecil

"Siapa? " Tunggu, hari ini mengapa sasuke mengenakan pakaian rapi, stelan jas hitam , sepatu hitam dan tentunya dasi hitam yang ia kenakan . Astagaaa, betapa bodohnya akuu

" Astagaaa,, maaf kan aku aku hampir melupakannya "

" Dia bisa kecewa Saku , bergegaslah dan ayo kunjungi dia " Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku mendorongku menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamar .

" Baiklah "

.

.

Hari itu cerah, padang alang alang yang semakin berisik karena tertiup angin memecah keheningan yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sebuah batu hitam besar, dengan foto seorang pemuda tampan yang tersenyum bahagia .

Sasuke menatap foto itu dengan tatapan rindu, aku baru sadar jika kekasihku juga sangat perduli dengan sahabatku. Angin yang berhemus menerbangkan helaian rambutku , suasana makam saat itu sedang sepi , beberapa makam telah dipenuhi oleh bunga bunga yang dikemas dalam bucket . Aku berfikir jika sasuke dan diriku datang terlalu siang , hingga aku menemukan beberapa bucketbunga di makam sahabatku.

Mungkin orang tuanya yang berkunjung , meskipun keluarga ichijouji sudah kehilangan anak angkat mereka namun merak tidak berhenti menyayanyi Teika , aku yakin itu .

" Hei, apa kau bahagia di sana ?" Ucapan pemuda raven di sebelahku yang berhasil memecah lamunanku , langkahnya menuju batu nisan dengan nama Teika Akasuna dan meletakan bucket bunga mawar yang kamibawakan "..kau melihat kami dari surga kan, ku harap kau selalu bahagia? "

Mataku mengikuri gerak gerik sasuke , aku tak habis pikir seorang uchiha bisa seperti ini , aku terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya .

" Tei-kun, kami datang untuk menemuimu , aku merindukanmu , semoga kau selalu bahagia di surga dan tolong tetap bersamaku meskipun kau sudah tiada "

Air mataku mulai jatuh, jujur saja aku merindukan sosok Teika yang selalu dewasa, aku merindukan dirinya selayaknya aku merindukan kakak terbaiiku . Andaikan dia tidak mengidap penyakit itu aku yakin dia masih di sini bersamamku.

Maaf aku egois, maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkanmu , maaf Tei-kun . Sasuke memelukku erat , pemuda ini sepertinya paham jika aku sampai saat ini belum bisa sepenuhnya mengikhlaskan kepergiannya , tangan besarnya mengusap suarai merah mudaku lembut , sesekali memberikanku kalimat penyemangat.

Kau tahu Tei-kun? Aku besyukur memiliki kalian , kalian selalu menyayangiku , kalian selalu ada untukku .

Dan terimakasih kau sudah membuatku kembali bersama dengan Sasuke-kun , meskipun hal itu menyakiti hatimu tapi kau tetap berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukku.

Kau..

Sahabat terbaikku...

.

.

.

 **10 Years later...**

"Maa...maaa..."

Seorang perempuan berambut raven menarik celemek yang sedang dikenakan oleh sang ibu, terlihat jika anak itu sedang mencari perhatian sang ibu. Sedangkan ayah dari gadis kecil tersebut tetap dengan gaya nya yang _stay cool_ tetap dengan koran di kedua tangannya.

" Sarada, duduklah bersama papa mu sayang " Sakura membuat aktivitas sarada terhenti , malaikat kecil Sasuke uchiha nampaknya sedang kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan sang mama untuk membantunya .

" Pa..paa, lihat mama tidak mengijinkanku ikut memasak " bibir gadis itu mengerucut , membuat sakura menggelengkan kepalanya

" Sudahlah sarada, duduk dan tunggu mamamu selesai memasak " Sasuke nampaknya masih memiliki sifat permanen uchiha, cuek namun sebenarnya sayang

Sarada uchiha, ia adalah buah hati dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Har- maksudnya Uchiha . Kehadiran malaikat kecil itu melengkapi kebahagian mereka , dan yang benar saja wajah sarada persis dengan sakura namun rambut dan matanya mewarisi dari sang ayah , rambut dengan warna biru dongker serta mata onyx yang tajam .

" Pa..paa.." Sarada mengayunkan kakinya bosan , menatap sang ayah yang masih asyik dengan koran di tangannya

" Hn "

" Pa..paaa "

" Hn, ada apa " kali ini sasuke masih dalam posisi awal , dan membuat sang putri menjadi geram

" Kalimatmu sungguh irit papa.. menyebalkan " seru sarada sambil melompat berhamburan kepangkuan sang ayah , sontak sasuke hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena sarada yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya . Ternyata kekuatan Sakura menurun kepada putri mereka

" Pelan-pelan sayang, ada apa..? " Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduk mereka berdua, tetap sarada berada dipangkuannya

" Boruto sudah punya adik, sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika aku punya adik juga " Sarada berucap polos .

Sedangkan telinga wanita merah jambu yang sedang asik dengan pisau dan tomat ditangannya merasa tertohok dengan ucapan putri satu-satunya " Heeee? " .

Sementara itu sasuke hanya tersenyum kearah gadis kecil dipangkuannnya, sesekali menyeringai nakal ke arah sang istri.

" Ne, papa ... bagaimana? " Puppy eyes sarada mulai menatap mata hangat sasuke

" sepertinya keinginanamu akan terkabul sayang " Ucapnya sambil mencium pucuk kepala anak perempuannya

" Jangan mengada-ada sasuke-kun " Sakura mengacungkan pisau kearah dua manusia yang sedang menatap sakura penuh harap

" Aku hanya mencoba menuruti kemauan putri kesayanganku " Sasuke berucap sarkastis

" Cepat habiskan sarapanmu Sarada , dan jangan sampai telat ke sekolah . Dan kau Sasuke-kun jangan sampai telat masuk ke kampus, kurasa mahasiswamu hari ini akan mengejarmu untuk bimbingan " Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah suaminya

" Hn" ayah dan anak berucap serempak

.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudia Boruto datang ke kediaman uchiha untuk menjemput sarada, setiap hari putra pertama dari Naruto dan Hinata selalu datang untuk menjemput sarada, karena mereka bersahabat semenjak kecil .

" Sarada belajar yang rajin sayang " Sakura memberikan pelukan monsternya

" Jangan terlalu erat mama "

" Belajar yang rajin sayang , jangan tertular kebodohan boruto " Sasuke menyentil dahi sarada dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya

" Aku pintar paman , paling tidak aku tidak seperti ayah " Boruto mendengus kesal

Kedua anak berbeda gender tersebut akhirnya beranjak pergi dan berjalan menuju sekolah , sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu teringat dengan sahabatnya yang dulu selalu ada untuknya.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan sakura , membawa sang istri masuk ke dalam rumah mereka serta tidak lupa mengunci pintu dari dalam . Sakura yang sadar dengan perilaku Sasuke mulai curiga.

Tubuh istrinya berada dalam kungkungannya, tidak ada satu celahpun yang bisa sakura gunakan untuk melarikan diri .

" Sass.. sa..Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura kaget

" Aku rasa aku tak akan masuk ke kampus untuk hari ini " Sasuke berucap nakal , jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centimeter , membuat keduanya mampu merasakan nafas yang saling menerpa kulit wajah mereka

" Jangan bilang kau membolos ?" Sakura memelototi sang suami

" Hn, untuk memenuhi keinginan putriku " Sasuke menyeringai nakal , matanya bergulir ke arah leher jenjang sakura

Bibir laki-laki itu menyentuh permukaan kulit leher sakura, membuat sang istri melenguh mengeluarkan suara khas yang sangat disukai sasuke " aahh,, jangan sekarang ahh Sas..ahh "

" heee, kau semakin manis sayang " Sasuke tetap menyusuri setiap jengkal leher sakura , sesekali membuat tanda merah di sana

" Kurasa Sarada benar, dia butuh adik " Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya , mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style membawa sang istri menuju kamar pribadi mereka, dan selanjutnyaa... kalian paham akan apa yang terjadi..

The end

Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti cerita dari awal sampai akhir ..

maaf bila ada kekuarangan , kesempurnaan hanya punya Allah semata.

terimakasih readers... lavyu

salam

brendanata


	13. Chapter 13 (TOLONG DI BACA)

Hallo readers..  
setelah 2 tahun menghilang aku kembali lagi..

oke, di sini aku ada beberapa cerita yang pertama itu bulshit dan kedua ada ILY sist.

untuk kalian yang lagi suka cerita soal BroSist romance, silakan dibawa untuk yang ILY sist.

tentu saja buat yang anti brosis romance harap menyingkir.

cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka, menggunakan chara pada anime naruto tentunya.

Bijak lah dalam membaca, silakan mampir :D


End file.
